


The Day When Everything Almost Went Horribly But Ended Up Being The Start Of Something Awesome

by JustAnotherFaggot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 17-years-old Frisk, Alcohol, Already Planing Smut, Angst kinda?, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OCs for daaaaaaaaaays, POV Multiple, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader POV mostly, Slow Burn, Soul Magic, Swearing, Trolling, Violence, Who is the Shadow?, body horror?, fluff kinda, frisk can talk, i have 0 idea of what am i doing, mah first fanfic, reader is female, tags will be uploaded as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFaggot/pseuds/JustAnotherFaggot
Summary: I’m improvising the whole thing as I go. It will get VERY anime. Currently without Chapter 1, rewriting it.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------It’s been two years since Monsterkind emerged from the Underground... And, to be honest, not much has changed. People are still assholes in general, monsters aren’t (usually) and this makes people angry. For some reason. Or something like that.So you, Kate, are just doing your everyday work, and dealing with your usual problems. Then your life life goes to shit. But it’s good shit. There are skeletons, laughs, and more sinful thoughts than any 19 years old should have.On the other hand, there’s your friend Jin. Who has the looks of an anime OC and the life of a shonen protagonist. Also he’s kinda a mage and works for a big secret organization. And he may develop a crush on someone soon after you do.So, you two fall into a really weird and awesome family of monsters, and quickly become endeared with them. Perhaps too quickly.But, along with happiness, trouble come.





	1. The Day A Giant Skeleton Saved Your Life (a.k.a. The Second Half Of the Day Mentioned Above)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here I go.  
> I don’t have the slightest idea of what am I doing... But I still wanted to write something, so...  
> Comments, corrections, kudos and thoughts of encouragement are always appreciated.
> 
> A chapter about anime references, PSTD and a day at work... All of it in a flashback.
> 
> I know the shopkeeper doesn’t speak like I wrote, but... It’s a head-canon. Kinda.  
> Also, holly damn, wth brain! This is a lot longer than what I thought it was gonna be...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains high douses of Papyrus... And embarrassment. And some awesome cars. Also some magic shit happens at the beginning AND YOUR SANITY ALMOST CRACKS LIKE AN EGG. Oh, also it’s revealed how the best friend looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, to anyone who takes their time to read even a fragment of this. And my deepest thanks to anyone who comments, lefts kudos, bookmark or sends positive thoughts or whatever. Thanks a bunch just for reading this message!
> 
> Also, I’ll admit that I’m stupidly proud of this chapter. LITTLE SURPRISE INCLUDED!  
> What surprise? Read it and find out...
> 
> Jin’s the name and he’s here to stay! Introducing your faithful companion thru the story, and the skely cinnamon roll.

Okay. Okay. Just... Stay calmed.

You just had a fucking awful day. You had almost killed yourself in the road.

That’s pretty normal, right? Right. The weird shit started now.

You were floating on mid-air... Actually, you weren’t floating, so scrap that. You were descending slowly to the ground... Wait, but didn’t that still count as floating? Maybe? Should it? If not, how did you call it? Were you obsessing over a small, unimportant detail? Perhaps? Were you having a panic attack? **PROBABLY?!**

It had been that kind of day.

Luckily, before you could start to really consider that you were currently having a panic attack, you reached the ground.

Oh, yeah, and the blue heart in front of you disappeared... Wait a second...

Okay, okay. Panic attack aborted. You don’t have time for that, you need to rationalize to not have a panic attack. Does that even make any fucking sense? You were aborting the panic attack to avoid the panic attack? **No**?

" _Shut up, brain._ " Sage advice, better take it... Partially. You still needed rationalize to avoid the...

Ugh, just start rationalizing.

So, the heart. That was your soul, and no, that wasn’t a philosophical statement or anything like that kind of crap. That **WAS** your soul, you had felt it, deep within you. So, your soul was blue colored, but _somehow_ you had felt that blue wasn’t it natural color... Now that you thought about it, hadn’t the blue faded off just before it had disappeared? Oh, too bad that you were too busy having the panic attack you were avoiding and had cancelled to see which color it was. Oh well, back on track. So what could make a soul change colors and give its owner special capabilities, such as floating (or something like that... maybe)? MONSTER MAGIC! Yeah, when the answer is a cliche as big as "mmmmmmmmmmagic", the answer wasn’t really that satisfying to find... Oh well, that was the world we lived in.

So, basically: You had a road crash with a monster (totally your fault), who had just manipulated **the fucking effect gravity had on you** to save your life...

Also, judging by the recent (and long as fuck) flashback and absurdly long rationalization... You had the quickest internal monologues of the planet.

"HUMAN?! ARE YOU INJURED?!" Oh, third realization coming in. There’s HUGE FUCKING SHADOW OVER YOU, YOU BLIND IDIOT.

So you turn around to face (well, you are still on the ground so it’s more a figure of speech than anything) your savior. And you find a skeleton... Okay, wait a second, you can do it better than that. A giant skeleton. More than 2 meters of pure bone (as far as you could see).

Yeah, that sounds terrifying enough... Except, it wasn’t scary at all. For starters, his face didn’t exactly look like a human skull, instead it was kinda... Cartoonish? Or something like that? A human skull, well, just isn’t that expressive. Second, he was wearing clothes so... Normal. An orange sweater, blue jeans and... Red boots, red gloves and (surprise) a red scarf? Okay, that was kinda weird. Still, not scary.

"HUMAN?" Oh, and talking about that face, it is looking right at you, worried.

"Uh?" Great, smooth, seriously, reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally smooth Kate. "I mean, yeah I’m okay. Thanks for asking."

Was there any stone near by so you could crawl under it?

"WELL, YOU SEEM TO BE OKAY HUMAN!" Really? You weren’t so sure about that. "WELL MORE OR LESS AT LEAST. HONESTLY, YOU HAD THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT ME WORRIED, AFTER YOU SPENT FIFTEEN MINUTES FLOATING IN THE AIR LOOKING AT NOTHING, FOLLOWED BY ANOTHER TWO MINUTES OF NOTHING-STARING ON THE GROUND, ALL THAT TIME WITHOUT RESPONDING TO ME AND MY MARVELOUS VOICE. SO, I HAD A FEW DOUBTS ABOUT HOW FAST SHOULD I PUT YOU ON THE GROUND. NOT THAT I WAS SCARED OR ANYTHING (SINCE, OF COURSE, NOTHING EXISTS THAT CAN POUR FEAR INTO MY MAGNIFICENT, ENORMOUS AND METAPHORICAL HEART, NYE-HE-HE) BUT THAT WAS RATHER... UNSETTLING."

Okay. Fastest internal monologues of the planet... Scrap that. Jin was right after all, you were a slow butt... No, wait, YOU were right.

Also, wait a motherfucking moment...

"Oh. My. God." Are you fangirling all over the place? Yes, you are. "You are The Great Papyrus."

At your words he strikes an heroic pose, eyes flashing (were there stars in them, yes, yes they were... HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN WORK?!). "NYE-HE-HE, I SEE THAT I HAVE ENCOUNTERED ONE OF MY UNCOUNTABLE FANS." Suddenly the stars go off. "NO WAIT, NOT THE TIME FOR THAT." He clutches besides you, and speaks very seriously. "ARE YOU INJURED HUMAN?"

You know it is really stupid, but you feel touched that he had interrupted a monologue about himself to worry about you. In case it wasn’t obvious that you only have one real friend.

"No, no, no. I’m okay, but..." Choo-choo, all aboard the fangirl train. "Man, I just can’t believe I’m talking to you."

"PLEASE, HUMAN..." He says with (very false) modesty. "DON’T THINK OF ME AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THE MAGNIFICENT FACE OF MONSTERKIND, THE INCOMPARABLE CHEF (WHOSE NEW BOOK ABOUT COOKING PASTA IS SELLING QUITE MAGNIFICENTLY, I MIGHT SAY), THE INCREDIBLY HANDSOME RECURRENT GUEST IN MTT INTERVIEWS OR THE GENIAL PUZZLE DESIGNER FOR VARIOUS VIDEO GAMES COMPANIES..." He smiles at you, amiability and kindness obvious on his expression. "PLEASE, THINK OF ME AS THE FRIEND WHO ALMOST KILLED YOU WITH HIS CAR BUT NOT QUITE."

You can’t help it, you laugh at the ridiculous title... For a while. It does wonders to all the accumulated stress of the day.

It takes you a while to regain your breath or be able to see, but when you do... Papyrus looks pleased with himself?

"But..." You finally manage to say. "You didn’t almost kill me, **I** almost killed me with your car."

"MMMMMM... THAT RUINS THE TITLE QUITE A BIT DOESN’T IT?" He sighs. "WELL THEN, HOW ABOUT WE JUST LEAVE IT AS FRIEND?"

That catches you off-guard. Is... Is he serious? Papyrus, The Great Fucking Papyrus was asking if you wanted to be friends? Out of nowhere? Oh God, fuck, shit, you’re blushing like crazy, aren’t you? Oh fuck, nononononononononono...

"I wou-would lo-love to?" Hollyfuckwhattheshitisevengoingon. WHYDIDYOUJUSTSAIDYES.

"MAGNIFICENT!" At that he gets up and drags you with him... Grabbing your arm... HOW RED CAN YOU FUCKING GET BEFORE YOU EXPLODE? BECAUSE, IF YOU CAN EXPLODE THIS IS THE FREAKING PERFECT MOMENT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! "FRIEND? ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE OK? YOU SEEM SLIGHTLY MORE RED THAN BEFORE."

Okay, it’s official. You’ve reached the Kaio-Ken.

"I’m fi-fi-fi-fine." QUICKLY LOOK FOR A DISTRACTION TO STOP THINKING. HIS CAR! PERFECT! FOCUS ON FEELING GUILTY!

"Oh God, I had completely forgotten. Are you okay? Is your car okay?"

"OH, DON’T WORRY FRIEND. MY CAR IS ALMOST AS RESISTANT AS I AM, SO WHILE THE DRIVER’S DOOR HAS QUITE A MARK, IT STILL IS 100% FUNCTIONAL. AS FOR ME, I’M COMPLETELY INTACT." Okay, you let out a relieved breath. "BUT DON’T WORRY, HAD MY CAR BEEN DESTROYED I WOULDN’T BE MAD AT YOU, FOR I COULDN’T EVER BE MAD AT THOSE WHO ARE AS INCREDIBLE AS I AM. AND ALL OF MY FRIENDS ARE, AT LEAST, VERY VERY VERY CLOSE TO THAT. SOME EVEN BEING VERY VERY VERY VERY CLOSE TO THAT."

......................

..........

KAIO-KEN TIMES 10!!!!!!!!!!

"FRIEND, ARE YOU COMPLETELY SURE THAT YOU ARE IN AN OPTIMAL CONDITION? YOU SEEM EVEN REDDER."

"I’m fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!" QUICK! FIND DISTRACTION! ELSE! BRAIN! **KA-BOOM**!

Fast, what’s that near the- "Ah, Papyrus? Is that near the door...?"

"OH, SORRY FRIEND! HOW COULD I COMPLETELY FORGET ABOUT THAT? PLEASE FORGIVE ME, BUT WELL... YOUR MOTORCYCLE IS TRASHED. COMPLETELY TRASHED I’M AFRAID. AS YOU CAN SEE, THERE ARE SOME PIECES THERE, BESIDES THE DOOR OF MY CAR, AND THE REST IS... UUUUUUUUUHHHH... THERE..." He points towards a bunch of junk some meters past the car, his arm shaking. And then he suddenly starts to tear up... WAIT, WHAT? Holly-sudden-mood-changes-Batman! "PLEASE, FORGIVE ME MY FRIEND, BUT I HAVE FAILED YOU. ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS ONLY CAUGHT YOU AND NOT YOUR MOTORCYCLE... SNIFF... HAD I... SNIFF... BEEN MORE... SNIFF... CAREFUL AND... SNIFF... FOCUSED..."

He was actually saying "SNIFF" while crying... And it was **destroying** your fucking heart.

"Hey, hey, hey... Paps- Can I call you Paps? Imma call you Paps. Ehem, Paps, listen." He stared at you, crying... HOW COULD A MOTHERFUCKING SKELETON HAVE PUPPY EYES?! "If you hadn’t caught me when you did... Well, it would have been bad. Like, real bad. Jigsaw meets Joker level of bad- Look, my point is (God, you were awful at this) that you saved me. I don’t care that my bike is ruined, okay? I can always buy a new one." Yeah, no. You were getting this baby all fixed up. "You SAVED me. You shouldn’t be crying over a freaking bike, okay? You should be feeling damn proud of yourself, doing heroic poses and all that stuff... Because, well, you are a freaking hero. A random idiot just hits your car and goes flying over it, and what do you do? What’s your first reaction? You use your super-amazing powers to stop the idiot in midair and instantly start worrying about their well-being. And you know why? Because that’s what your heart tells you to do. You have the heart of a hero, selfless, noble and supporting. And your acts honored your heart."

You don’t really now why you have said, well, about everything you just said, but... It somehow felt right.

It felt even more right when you noticed the slight orange blush on his cheeks. "WO-WOWIE... YOU REALLY THINK SO?" You nod. "WELL THEN, IN THAT CASE MY NEW DEAR FRIEND, I, THE GREAT AND HEROIC PAPYRUS I’M NOT SORRY FOR NOT SAVING YOUR MOTORCYCLE." You had to laugh at that. Oh my God, this guy was a fucking adorable cinnamon roll. You needed to preserve him from the world. **It was a must**. "YOU DEFINITELY ARE IN THE VERY VERY VERY VERY CLOSE CATEGORY, MY DEAR NEW FRIEND..."

Oh right, you hadn’t really introduced yourself... Honestly, two minutes ago you would be blushing but now... Now, you didn’t see the 2 meters and a quarter tall skeleton (HOLLY SHIT WAS HE TALL), ambassador of sorts, master chef, public figure and video game designer. Now you saw a goober (in the sense that he was pure, not dumb) and extremely goodhearted... friend? Anyhow, you didn’t feel embarrassed at all anymore. "It’s Kate."

"YES! THE GREAT PAPYRUS FINALLY HAS A FRIEND NAMED KATE! LET IT BE KNOWN AROUND THE WORLD AS A MARKED DAY!" You laugh at his antics. "HONESTLY, YOU WOULD EXPECT THAT WITH SUCH A COMMON NAME I WOULD HAVE BEFRIENDED A KATE BEFORE... ANYHOW, I’M GLAD YOU WERE MY FIRST KATE."

Oh boy howdy, you were wrong about the whole "not-blushing-anymore-thing".

\--------------------

"ARE YOU CERTAIN THAT YOU DO NOT WANT ME TO TAKE YOU HOME?" Says Papyrus while letting the last piece of what used to be your motorcycle on the pile with the others. Heh, funny, it actually looked like some piece of contemporary art... Well, to be fair, almost anything could look like contemporary art.

"There’s no need Paps. I have a friend that can pick me and what’s left of Daisy up." At least you hoped he would be able to... "And to be honest I don’t think that Daisy fits in your car."

"SADLY THAT’S TRUE. VERY WELL THEN, MY NEW HUMAN FRIEND KATE." He goes to his car, and... Oh, c’mon! Why does your heart sting a little?! YOU JUST FUCKING MET HIM!

.....

Oh, he was only picking his phone from the car... **SHUTUP.**

"MY DEAR FRIEND KATE! PLEASE EXCHANGE NUMBERS WITH ME!" Wow, how did manage to look so excited about everything?

You are smiling, aren’t you? Yep, there’s a huge, dumb smile plastered on your stupid freaking face. Honestly, it had been there since you had started talking with him.

On the TV Papyrus seemed extremely energetic and excitable, and somehow he managed to transmit part of that almost childish enthusiasm to anyone who saw him, making the public feel that whatever he was doing (talking, cooking, on a quite remarkable MTT program, dance tango...) they were part of it. That’s part of why Papyrus had become so famous. You didn’t watch him do something... You did it with him.

But talking to him in person, was... Different. That unstoppable and unlimited energy that characterized him was there, stronger than ever. It’s like the air was made of Red Bull, practically vibrating. But, there was something different. To put it simply, he basically exuded happiness and confidence. When he talked to you it seemed like he was talking to the most important person of the whole world! And he had a total confidence in whatever you said, like whatever you said, he was 100% sure that you were right! At least that’s the feeling that he gave.

Honestly, the more you thought about it, the more you thought that it should unnerve you, but... It seemed so natural to Papyrus.

"KATE?" Oh, right. numbers. You blink and take out your phone. "WERE YOU HAVING AN INNER MONOLOGUE AGAIN? IF YOU KEEP TOO MANY WORD WITHIN YOURSELF YOU MIGHT EXPLODE!" You laugh.

"Sorry, sorry! Anyway, my number is..."

Wow, look at you Kate. You had made a friend.... And you didn’t care how stupid and childish that sounded!

Maybe.

Anyhow, after exchanging numbers, Papyrus goes once again to his car.

"WELL THEN, MY DEAR NEW FRIEND KATE WHO IS ALMOST ALMOST ALMOST ALMOST AS COOL AND AWESOME AS I AM!" Aaaaaaand blush. "IT’S BEEN A REAL PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, AND I WOULD REALLY LIKE IF WE MET AGAIN. IN COMPANY OF OTHERS VERY VERY VERY VERY AWESOME AND COOL FRIENDS OF MINE, IF YOU DON’T MIND?"

Puppy eyes (MORE LIKE **PAPY EYES** , AM I RIGHT? ... SHUT UP), again, how the fuck does that work?

"Uh, sure. Mind if I call you tomorrow?" And star eyes... You know what? Just roll with it.

"UTTERLY MAGNIFICENT! IT’S A DATE THEN." Why? OH GOD, WHAT HAD YOU DONE TO DESERVE HIS HOLLY WRATH?! "THEN, UNTIL TOMORROW, MY DEAR FRIEND! AND TRY NOT TO GET TOO _BONELY_ WITHOUT ME!"

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand, he goes down the road leaving a trail of "NYE-HE-HE-HE’s". You blink.

And then you laugh. Oh God, this day couldn’t get any weirder.

You make your way to a bench, besides the rests of poor ol’ Daisy. Sigh, he was gonna kill you.

"Well, well..." Of course he would greet you with a smug comment... "Did you miss the velvety sound of my voice?"

You check your watch. Oh right, your turn finished in an hour. That explained the lack of traffic on this part of the road, save for you and Papyrus.

"Hah, you wish." And, here we go. "I had an accident and Daisy is trashed. I’m sorry to bother you, but could you pick me up?"

He goes quiet for a second. When he speaks again, 99% of the people of the planet wouldn't notice any difference in his voice. But you’re his friend. You know him. He’s very worried.

"Judging by the ongoing conversation, I suppose your mouth and at least one of your arms are in an optimal condition. Is the rest of you a bloody pile?"

"Pfffft, you wish, moron." He really was a good friend... Maybe? You didn’t have much room for comparisons. Nah, kidding. He’s awesome.

"Oh well. I’m glad to hear that I’ll be able to kill you myself FOR POOR DAISY."

"Yeah..." You sigh. "I probably deserve it."

And silence again at the other line, for a few seconds.

"Rough day, huh?"

"Yeah, I’ll tell you about it later."

"You know, if you don’t want to talk about it-"

"I DO." The image of Papyrus crosses your mind, and you smile. "Not the whole day has been terrible."

He lets out a relieved breath. Aw. "Well, glad to hear it. Anyhow, where are you?" You tell him. "It’s going to take me about twenty minutes to get there."

"Thanks a lot, Jin." He’s always there when you need him. And you are always there when he needs you.

It’s the least you could do.

"And remember..." Smug tone again. Brace yourself Kate. "If there’s any problem, just do what I would do."

"So, depending on the problem, I either break its knees or I start flirting?"

"The second option, probably... Unless the problem is very ugly and has no sense of fashion whatsoever." Heh, smug-ass bastard. "Anyhow, brace yourself, for the heroic rescue it’s on its way!"

You hang up when he starts to hum "The A-Team" theme.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaand, now you wait. Yeah, near fifteen minutes later you are bored to the core. Huh, guess you could play Tetris on the phone for a bit...

"heya."

JESUS FUCKING CHRIST. You almost jump out of the bank.

"woah, buddy. no need to get all jumpy. last time i tried i didn’t go very far... or high, for that matter, heh."

Besides you, by the other side of the bench, there’s a skeleton... Wow, what are the freaking odds?

Wait, did he just make a pun?

"seriously, you ok there bud?" He’s... Very different from Papyrus. Where he was absurdly tall, this other skeleton was, pretty normal? If anything a bit short. He seemed to be about 1,65 meters tall. He was wearing a hoody with black and white stripes, over a black t-shirt with "PUNNY GUY" stamped on it on white. Also, blue shorts, that allowed to see the end of his legs (pure bone, duh), and white and red sneakers. Also, you think that he’s wearing gloves, but you can’t be sure, because he currently has his hands well stuck on the hoody’s pockets.

His face was also very different from Papyrus. Papyrus face had been very long, with completely black sockets and a long mouth (almost half of his face). This guy, on the other hand, was closer to a normal human skull in size and form, but rounder and slightly more broad. The lower half of his face was occupied with a (permanent?) smile, and the upper half with two eye-sockets completely dark, save by a little white point in each one.

"you know, it’s kinda rude to check someone out without properly introducing yourself... or asking for a date first." He closes an eye-socket, takes his hands out of the pockets and shrugs, palms up... Wait a second, did his smile just became kinda more "shit-eating-er"?

Also, you’re red as fuck... AGAIN.

"Huh? I men, sorry, I didn’t pretend to be rude or-"

"woah woah. chill out, bucko. i’m just kidding with ya." Yeah, it was kinda shit-eating.

"So, uh..." You’re trying desperately to think of something to say... All that come to mind are awful pick-ups lines... FUCKING JIN!

"heh, sorry to have scared ya." He lazily takes out one of his hands again, an hangs it between the two of you. "let’s start over, shall we? name’s sans. sans the skeleton, if it wasn’t, uh, obvious."

"OH! Uh, I mean... Kate! Pleased to meet yo-" You’re interrupted by a sound when you grasp his hand.

You blink. Was that...?

Suddenly, you find yourself laughing hysterically.

"oops." Sans’ expression has... kinda changed. He looks pleased with himself. "the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it’s always funny."

"Sorry, sorry..." You manage to say. "I just wasn’t expecting that.. Hah, hah... Holly shit..."

"hey, no harm done, right?" He gives you a wink, and you respond with a smile. "anyhow, i was here to, uh, kinda apologize and stuff..."

Apologize? Was he sweating? HOW THE- Just roll with it.

"so, uh, long story short, i had a bad a bad feeling. that something was gonna happen to papyrus, my bro. you already know ’im. yeah, soooo..." Was... Was that blue on his cheeks?! Did you looked that cute when you blushed?

Was that why Jin was always making fun of you?

...

DID YOU JUST THOUGHT THAT HE WAS CUTE???????!!!!!!!!!!!

"kinda came here? and i’ve been standing around watching you two talk and stuff?" He sighs. "look, kid, i suck at this kin of thing. i just wanted to say that i’m sorry for being a creep."

Yep, he was cute... FOCUS!!!

"Uh, don’t worry about it?" He looks at you confused. "I mean, don’t worry about it. If I had a brother as awesome as Papyrus I would also go to make sure that he’s alright as soon as i thought that he could be in any danger."

"yeah, well, it was stupid anyhow." He scratches the back of his skull. Still embarrassed, huh? Yeah, know you understood Jin...

"Maybe, but better be cautious than sorry. Just don’t worry about it, okay?" You try to give him a reassuring smile. He lets out a soft laugh.

"you’re pretty cool, you knew that? i can see why my bro liked you..." Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, it’s your turn to blush...

"I’m pretty sure he likes about everyone."

"to be honest, yeah." You both laugh at that. "anyhow, want me to take you and your... uh..." He looks at what’s left of Daisy. "sculpture somewhere?"

"Nah, thanks. I’m waiting for a friend to pick me up."

And surely enough, barely seen at the end of the road, appears. The magnificent and immaculate 1965 Mustang Hardtop (the only car which name you knew, out of Jin repeating it)... Blasting The A-Team theme so hard you could hear it from where you were.

Sans lets out a chuckle. "i’m guessing that’s your ride."

You sigh. "Yeah, that’s him." You stare at the road. That magnificent asshole and his awesome car...

"well then, i’ll make my exit. been really nice to meet you, kate."

You turn around to ask if he needs a ride, but... He’s gone?

How the fuck...?

Ah, whatever. You better get use to this kind of things.

Soon enough The Mustang arrives ("not just the Mustang", as Jin always said, "THE Mustang"). And Jin gets out to meet you.

If you had to find the perfect way to describe Jin, you probably would say "the perfect Inuyasha OC". White, almost silver, hair, not too long and usually wildly and fashionably disheveled. Slightly tanned skin. Piercing dark blue eyes. A beautiful face, hardened with a scar that went across the left cheek, and other, smaller, that crossed the left side of his lips. He was on a magnificent shape, not too thin, strong, but without bulky muscles, just enough to see that under the close he was fit. You knew that under them was pure muscle... And a surprising number of scars. Add all of that to a 1,82 meters of heighth, and you have any anime weeaboo fangirl wet dream.

Honestly, had there been any attraction between you two of you, you’d be drooling all over the place for him. But there wasn’t. You two had talked more than once about it (mostly out of Jin loving to note how handsome he was, and flustering you.), and had agreed on it. There was absolutely no sex appeal between the two of you, nor any romantic interest. You were 100% friends.

Which didn’t mean that you didn’t realize that he was sexy as fuck. It just didn’t interest you.

Today, he was wearing a black jacket, made of something that looked like wool, currently open, a plain white t-shirt under it, dark green cargo pants and dark brown shoes.

"So..." He started, looking at you, smirk on his face. "Did somebody ask for an heroic rescue?"

"You’re a dork." You laugh.

"Cute names won’t save of my wrath over poor Daisy, K." Oh, yeah, he was gonna remind you of it constantly.

"Can she be saved, doctor?" You say with your best "House’ patient" voice. Jin merely chuckles at that. Bah, screw him and his high standards.

"Mmm..." He ponders. "It’s gonna take a while to repair her, that’s for sure. Also, a lot of new pieces, about half of them are broken beyond hope." Just what you feared, you would have to start waking up way earlier to make it to job in time. "Help me get her on the trunk and the backseat, would you?"

"Of course." A few minutes (and some sweat) later, the two of you are on your sits, ready to go.

"I’ll drop you at your house and take Daisy, okay?" His house also worked as his workshop.

"Yeah, that’s fine. Two questions: Are you staying before taking Daisy, and how much is it going to cost?"

He starts the ignition and the great and powerful motor of The Mustang comes to live. "It isn’t gonna cost you anything." WHAT?! But repairing her was gonna cost a lot, and you had your fair share of saves! But he cuts you before you can even start. "Look K, I may be willing to charge you for the maintenance of Daisy, as a much as it annoys me, but this... You could have killed yourself back there. I can’t charge you for that, hell, I can’t REPAY you just for the fact that you’re okay." He shoots a look. "Please, let me do you this favor."

What on Earth did you ever do to deserve just a great friend?

"Okay. Thank you, Jin, really." Don’t cry, don’t cry... You’re okay.

"Heh, what are friends for if not for this?" He keeps driving for a few second, before speaking again. "And no, sorry but I can’t really stay. I’ll go later anyway. Tho, you look like you could use some time alone to rest." He was right, of course.

"Yeah, guess I could." You stare at the road for a bit.

"So..." Jin starts again. "What happened to make you do that to poor Daisy?"

"I would rather tell you the whole story later." Yeah, at home and after resting a bit, you could feel comfortable enough to tell the whole thing.

"Fair enough, a little resume then?" You think about it for a few seconds.

"I hit a guy at work, so the boss gave me Friday and Saturday free. Also I made a friend..." Suddenly, you think about Sans. "Or two."

Jin stays silent for about a minute after that.

"Well, maybe you should hit people more often."

\--------------------------

Not long after, Jin drops you at home.

"Thanks again."

"Nah, don’t sweat it K. Just rest for a bit, will you? I’ll come back in a bit." After that, you say your goodbyes and Jin, The Mustang and Daisy start the way to his home.

Just before you could start walking to the door, your phone buzzes.

Papyrus maybe? You check. Nope, but you have a feeling of who it might be...

"hey" Starts the message. You smile. "askd paps for ur numbr nd he told m that you would call hm tmrrow, so he wuldnt message you today. so, snce im not paps, i thght i wuld say hi"

As soon as you finish reading (and understanding) the message, another comes in.

"hi"

You laugh, at the bonehead antics. And a smile comes to your face as you start walking.

The day may have started as something horribly shitty... But now...

You felt like it could be the start of something awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were probably expecting the end notes, well too bad... BECAUSE IT WAS ME DIO!
> 
> Also, I have 0 idea of how English speakers text, so I’m terribly sorry.


	2. The Chapter That’s Not Really A Chapter (a.k.a. A Few Different Points Of View)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually sorta of a Chapter 2.5, where we explore a bit of the point of view of Papyrus, Sans and Jin during the events of chapters 1 and 2.
> 
> Also, it’s kinda "short".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if someone is disappointed in this not being chapter 3 (I really doubt it, because c’mon this is just another shitty Undertale fanfic).
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read the crap that comes out of my head. Comments, kudos, bookmarks and positive thoughts are always welcomed and profusely thanked!

Jin had a bad feeling.

For someone who had always claimed that premonitions, visions and any other way of knowing the future were utter bullshit, admitting, even to himself, that he **believed** that something bad was gonna happen was... Worrisome.

Mainly, because that meant that "he" and himself had started to admit things to each other. Which meant that "he" and himself were two different persons, apparently both named Jin. Which meant that he had started talking to himself in his mind.

"Great, I have managed to worry myself to insanity." Why, he thought, don’t you always talk to yourself? "Talking to oneself is a perfectly sane thing to do, but thinking to oneself no."

Why exactly? Because reasons.

...

Better start to work before he started monologing to himself.

He picked the police folder from the table, and started to walk around while reading it for the third time that morning.

The G.O.P. Description, known members, suspects, confirmed cases in which they were involved, crimes tided to them but not confirmed, theories of inspectors regarding it... Everything in that folder. The most interesting part was probably the one regarding the confirmed cases. The number was quite superior to what the general public thought it was. As was the atrocity of some of them.

The most atrocious of them seemed disturbingly familiar to those of religious cults, which was problematic, considering the profile of the G.O.P.

They were a bunch of racist and political extremists, but those particular crimes went beyond what the high rankings of the organization were willing to do. Sure, they didn’t mind being labelled as "terrorists". With that word came a message. They were people trying to change things, and they weren’t afraid to use extreme methods to do it. That message had appeal to some.

The kind of thing that had happened in those crimes? That was universally repulsive.

The most probable answer was also the most worrying: A division within the G.O.P. Several psychos united under the same flag, who thought that the methods of their superiors weren’t enough. Some inspectors believed that the leaders actually had a moderating influence over the extreme members, and, that without them, the others’ acts may escalate.

Jin feared that they were right. You knew something was wrong when a bunch of terrorist were "a good influence".

What scared him the most, however, was a very simple fact. Balance can’t last forever.

That situation of equilibrium was going to break down, sooner or later.

Jin and many of the inspectors saw three main possibilities.

One: The group confronted one another, leading to a fight between the extremists and the rest, and the extremists went on their own, probably creating a new organization.

Two: The extremists orchestrated a coup to make the G.O.P.’s methods change. Whether or not they succeeded, consequences would be dire.

Three: The leaders of the G.O.P. organized a purge. Again, whether it was successful or not, horrible consequences.

Whatever it may happen, it would ensure a number of deaths. And the majority would probably be innocent bystanders.

"Bastards." Jin muttered to himself. That was the problem with "for the greater good" organizations, they never cared about the innocent people they ended up killing. And they should. People are always people. What good is it to change the world, if to do it you have to ruin the life of someone?

And to think those bastards could be a few meters away from Kate...

"K..." Jin looked out of the window. He had a bad feeling. "Just be fine, alright?"

\---------------------

The Great Papyrus loved to drive.

It had always been his dream to drive down a lonely road, wind blowing on his hair...

Well, he had the car, the wind and the road. Three out of four was still a victory nevertheless!

So he had gone on his daily run around the city, comfortably sit on his magnificent red sports car. He had reached one of his favorite zones actually, a road that always seemed to be deserted at that hour of the day.

Then, well, Kate had made her entrance.

Luckily, there was no heroic rescue on the known universe that The Great Papyrus couldn’t perform...! On persons. The motorcycle, however... Oopsie-doopsie.

Well, at least the human was okay. More or less.

She (at least he thought Kate was a she... But one could never be completely sure on such matter, apparently) got red way more frequently than any human he had met before. Also, more intense. But seemed like a great person.

He had, however, thought of a magnificent stratagem to help her with her reddening problem... And let go of some guilt (but that totally as a side-effect). So, with his magnificent acting (taught by Mettaton himself, puppy eyes included) he easily fooled his new human friend... And got a rather surprising response out of it.

Wowie, that was a rather exceptional human he had befriended.

And his plan had solved the reddening problem!

Mostly.

\---------------------

When Jin got the call, he wasn’t surprised.

He had been expecting something really bad. But, hey, he had managed to hide it...

On the first sentence. The rest, he knew Kate had noticed.

Luckily, turns out the only victim of his so called "bad-feeling" was Daisy.

As much as he was sorry for the poor bike (oh ho ho, he was gonna remind Kate of that sooooooooo much), he would be lying if he said he wasn’t relieved.

Of course, not everything was peachy. Something on Kate’s day had gone wrong. Terribly wrong. Jin doubted it was one her "accidents". She would have been way more shaken, and he (and probably the whole city) would have notice it.

So, he was planning on enjoying the period between the bless of not knowing and the curse of finding out as much as he could.

And, in order to do that, he needed to think of a way to annoy her.

Mmm... Hadn’t she hung up when he had started to hum...?

\---------------------

Sans felt dumb. Really dumb, actually.

First, he had taken a "shortcut" out of a feeling... Something incredibly stupid itself.

He had a bad feeling, so he had located his bro (took him a few secs, he was used to the tone of his soul) and went straight to him (well, actually behind a bush and nearby a bench, but whatever), ready to dunk whoever or whatever was causing him problems.

Turns out someone had decided to practice darts with a motorcycle and his bro’s car... Nope, that wasn’t gonna happen.

So, he had send a wave of magic, eye flashing blue and yellow. Technically speaking, it had been a distortion on gravity, altering its direction and strength on a small area. Basically, it had the same effect as a telekinetic push, but he couldn’t use that unless he was in a confrontation... Or really really angry. So, he had send a mini distortion the moment the bike had hit the door.

It hadn’t been until the driver (along with some of the bike) had been in the air that he noticed. It had been an accident. The driver hadn’t been aiming to his bro.

Well, shit.

Luckily for everyone, his bro was awesome at Blue Magic (and at everything in general).

He had kept his guard up, just in case the human lashed angrily to his bro after the accident.

But, nope. She (he guessed for the voice and the name) was actually real nice to his bro, even becoming his friend. Actually, she sounded kinda cute, all flustered and stuff.

He peeked over the bush. Huh. Will you look at that? She was cute.

That’s when he noticed he had been acting like a creep the whole damn time.

So, he kinda waited for his bro to leave, so he could apologize to the girl (Kate, right?) for, well, ruining her bike.

And waited. And waited.

Eventually, even he ran out of excuses.

So, he went to talk to her.

Huh. She was even cuter than what he thought.

Huh.

Also, she was jumpy. Heh, nice to know. What he hadn’t been expecting at all was that she laughed at the whoopee-cushion. From the bottom of her heart.

Some people just stared awkwardly at him, others just smiled (like the kid the first time), and others left out a laugh or two.

She had laughed hysterically. For a while. And with a wonderful laugh.

Huh.

Anyway, he hadn’t really been able to tell her about the little detail of him breaking her bike and almost killing her (he didn’t have the balls, in every possible sense)... But, at least, had said sorry over creeping on her and his bro.

She hadn’t really cared. And she had ended up giving him a smile.

Quite a nice smile, actually.

Huh.

Anyhow, her ride arrived just when he was starting to believe it would be impossible to think of anything but horrible pick-up lines.

Huh.

Before disappearing, he wondered if it was her boyfriend who came to pick her up...

Huh?

Also, he thought that he should ask Papyrus her number...

HUH?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wasn’t going to write this, and (as with everything I’ve wrote so far) there are parts that could be waaaaay better.  
> Nevertheless, I’m still proud of it.


	3. When Someone Shouts "Hang-Out, Start!" (a.k.a. A Teasing Of What’s To Come)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Jin about your crazy day, and the next day gets even crazier!
> 
> Also, some ACT>FLIRT, because I love to make Kate suffer... With fluff.
> 
> Also, someone or something watches from the shadows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, time to introduce some of the others!
> 
> Introducing lady fish-bones, Tumblr and Stronhei-... I mean, Mettaton.
> 
> 45 W3LL 45 50M30N3 3L53...
> 
> This is a bit shorter than usual, but the next one will be kinda long...

You know what’s the best feeling in the world?

Being sit on a comfy sofa, dressed on some comfortable PJs, a fluffy blanket over your shoulders and drinking a cup of hot chocolate, after a long tiring day...

You know what kinda ruins the experience?

Having to talk about a psychological breakdown.

"So..." Starts Jin, a cup of his own resting on his left leg, and a serious expression one his face. "Are you completely sure that you’re okay now? No more... "accidents" for today?"

You sigh. "There wasn’t an "accident" today Jin. Had it been, you would have noticed faster than anyone else, and we both know it." You look at your hands, the memory of what happened at the cafeteria making them shake slightly. You slowly close them, trying to control the shakes. "No, I managed to control it, to call it down... But it was a close call. The effort left me, well, far from okay." You take your eyes off of your, now steady, fists, and lock gazes with Jin. You’ve heard other people say that Jin’s eyes sometimes seemed like a wall of ice, cold and impassable. To you, however, his eyes always looked like a clear and deep sea. You could look into his eyes an see his emotions. His fear for you and what was happening at the city. His unbreakable resolve to protect. The sparks of his brilliance ready to grow at any given moment, always ready for a witty comment or a surprising observation. His heart had no secrets for you, and neither did yours to him. Between the two of you there was an unbreakable bond. And you both new it. "I’m sorry Jin. I should have called you to pick me up or whatever."

"As you said, you were far from okay" He lets go of the gaze. And takes a sip from the cup. "Anyhow, let’s focus on the great news. You’ve made two new friends!" Oh, you _so knew_ that  _that_ was coming. And still you were red, **again.** "Congratulations K, you’ve accomplished any five years-old greatest dream... Besides eating glue, I mean."

You try to move the blanket to cover your face. To no use, of course, since whatever was up there, controlling the universe, seemed to **_LOVE_** to see you suffer.

"Also, it’s curious that of all the people of the city you end up befriending those two." You shoot him an interrogating look. Huh? What did he mean? "I mean, my extremely easy to read **and** fluster friend, that I know them, both of them."

"Do you?" He nods. "Oh, that’s great. I have so many questions about-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa,  _hole_ your horses." You stare at him, as his smirk starts to decay. "Nothing? Not even a chuckle? ... _**HOLE** YOUR-_ "

"JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN..."

"Okay, okay... I **do** know them, or more precisely, **about** them. We share a common friend, Papyrus and I." That was quite a surprise.

Not the thing about Jin having a friend. You two may be two broken idiots, acting as each other’s main pillar of emotional stability, but you didn’t have the same issues. He was perfectly capable of interacting with people with confidence and charisma, while you usually became a blushing and stuttering mess. What both of you did have in common, however, was an extreme difficulty to open up and connect with others. So, yeah, Jin had other friends besides you, but not of them were remotely as close as the two of you were.

"Her name is Undyne." Jin continues. "I met her at Aaron’s gym the other day." At that you make a face.

"You still go to that place? Aaron is an asshole." Monsters were, for the most part, kind, friendly and easy to like. Others, such as Aaron, were a bunch of idiots. Another thing to prove that mankind and monsterkind were, basically, the same. And then, there was Jerry...

"Yeah, I know. I don’t mind him checking me out every now and then, but it may annoy others... Not that there’s a single person on this planet capable of not checking me out." Aaaaaaaaaaand, dramatic sigh. Man, he could be such a diva. "Anyhow, I keep going there because it’s one of the few gyms in city where a monster and a human can have a sparring match without a lot of people making comments about it."

For you, learning how to fight was merely a hobby. You practiced because it was fun, and because it could be useful. That’s not why you had started, but...

No, the less you thought about **those** days, the better.

For Jin, however, fighting was a passion. He had created his own personal style over the years, combining different moves from various martial arts. You didn’t compare it to Metal Gear’s CQC for nothing, it was very very similar. Simple, clean, powerful and fast. Useful whether it was against an armed or unarmed opponent. More importantly, it was efficient. The majority of his sparring matches ended in less than half a minute.

So, when monsters, with their many forms an shapes, had started to show interest in martial arts, Jin had been ecstatic. It was really like him to be happy over being able to punch a bear-like guy in the face.

Considering all of that, you found yourself curious about this "Undyne". "So, how good is her?"

His smile goes wider. " **Very, very** good." Wow. Mental note: Never try to fight her. "Anyhow, we started talking after throwing down for a few rounds... And kinda breaking the ring..." **NEVER.** "She’s really nice and kinda cool. Told me she used to be the Captain of the Royal Guard, back in the Underground. Anyway, since then we’ve kept in contact, so I’ve been talking to her for a week now. Two days ago I met her girlfriend... She, uh kinda reminds me of you." Huh? What was with that smirk?! "Don’t worry about it. Anyhow, she told me a lot about her best friend, and how energetic and awesome he was."

"Papyrus." You find yourself smiling. Heh, "energetic and awesome" was a really good way to describe him.

"Bingo. Turns out she’s kinda of his mentor actually. Back in the Underground, she taught him how to cook and trained him to become part of the Royal Guard." Okay. Two things. First, imaging a younger Papyrus looking at a poster that said "Join the Royal Guard!" was dangerously adorable. Second, if you met this Undyne, you would have to thank her. You had taken a lot of recipes from Papyrus, in cooking shows or his new book.

"She also mentioned his brother a few times." Continued Jin. "Said he was a cool guy, but lazy to no extent."

Huh, weird. You had only talked to him for less than five minutes, but Sans hadn’t seem lazy to you. If anything, funny and protective... And cute. No, no, no, no... You weren’t gonna give Jin the satisfaction of seeing you blush.

"I assume your opinion of him is..." Fuck him, his shit-eating smile and your blush. **Fuck.** "Slightly different?"

"Screw you." Wait a second. What did just cross his ey- DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE.

"Sure.." He says innocently. "Let me just ask Undyne Sans’ number and we can have a threesome."

It was a stupid joke. Extremely predictable.

THEN WHY COULDN’T YOU STOP THINKING ABOUT IT?????!!!!!! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKK!!!!!!

His smile tells you that you have, once more, reached Kaoi-Ken levels of red.

"Heh." Oh, if you weren’t so busy wishing that you would explode, you would have taken that smirk off his face... "Anyhow, if Papyrus said that he wanted you to meet some of his "very very very very cool" friends, then chances are that you’re meeting Undyne tomorrow."

"Any advice?"

"Well she’s kinda... Intense. But don’t let that scare you, she’s a really nice person, and a dweeb to heart." You nod. Intense, huh? That could be... Problematic...

Specially if she heard that you had a little accident with Papyrus.

"Hey, K." You look at him. He was as good at reading you, as you at reading him. "Don’t worry about it, okay? I’m sure everything will be alright."

Ouch. Your heart. How could he switch from asshole to this in an instant?

"Thanks Jin." He really was an awesome friend.

After the conversation, both of you go to the kitchen, and start cleaning the mugs.

"So, what do you wanna do?" You shoot him an interrogating look. "C’mon K. If I leave you alone you’re going to spend the night thinking about everything."

"So, you’re going to spend the night here until I fall asleep?"

"See it as an opportunity for payback for my earlier comments."

You smile. He really was awesome.

\---------------------------

_1T W45N’T 0FT3N TH4T H3 L3FT TH3 R00M._

_BUT S0M3TH1NG H4D C4UGHT H1S ATT3NT10N._

_TH4T HUM4N... H3R S0UL... SUCH STR3NGHT..._

_H1S SH4D0W W4S N0W R1GHT 1NFR0NT 0F H3R H0US3, 1NV1S1BL3 T0 3V3RY0NE._

_TH3 THR35H0LD 0F H3R H0U53 W45 T00 5TR0NG._

_5UDD3NLY, 4 YOUNG M4N 3M3RG3D FR0M TH3 D00R._

_H3 M0V3D R3L4X3D, BUT 1N C0MPL3T3 51L3NC3._

_H0W 00D..._

_N0B0DY M0V3D TH4T 51L3NTLY N0RM4LLY._

_H3 F0UND H1M53LF GR0W1NG CUR10U5 AB0UT TH3 Y0UNG M4N._

_50 H3 L00KED..._

_..._

_D4RKN355..._

_H3 H4D F4C3D 50M3 0F TH3 W0R5T TH15 W0RLD H4D T0 0FF3R..._

_BUT H3 K3PT G0ING..._

_F0R A M0M3NT, H3 F3LT PR0UD 0F TH3 Y0UNG MAN. T0 H4V3 SUFF3R3D L1K3 TH4T, 4ND K33P G0ING. BUT TH3R3 W45 M0R3._

_..._

_H3 KN3W TH1NG5..._

_H3 S4W TH1NG5..._

_H3 W45... D1FF3R3NT..._

_TH3N... S0M3TH1NG H4PP3NN3D._

_**P0W3R**..._

_N0T T00 D1FF3R3NT FR0M THE P0W3R H3 H4D F3LT 1N TH3 G1RL, 4ND N0T 45 MUCH..._

_BUT..._

_UNL1KE H3R P0W3R, UNT4PP3D 4ND 5L3PT, TH15 W45..._

_H3 M4D3 H1S SH4D0W D15APP3AR 4ND R3AP34R UP 1N TH3 5KY._

_TH4T **P0W3R**... TH4T **5** **0UL**..._

**_TH053 3Y35... L1K3 4 BL4CK 0C3AN W1TH TW0 D4RK BLU3 B34C0N5..._ **

**_L00K1NG 4T H1M._ **

**_F45C1N4T1NG..._ **

**_\---------------------------_ **

Jin felt his eyes going back to normal, and he let go of a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.

What the hell was that? Was he going insane or something?

He could swear he had felt... Cold and darkness?

But... Nothing at the same time...

Nothing was there, and nothing had ever been there. Not even the slightest trace of magic, either.

Then, why was he so sure he had...?

His phone buzzes then.

He looks at the calling number and makes a face. Detective Paula Lions.

"Detective Lions." He greets her. They were friends, but she preferred it if he was rather formal.

"Jin." Her voice doesn’t have a great urgency in it. Jin frowns at that. Not the G.O.P., then? "Sorry to bother you so late, but we could use your help. It’s nothing too serious, but I would like to confirm a theory."

He had a feeling of what she may be on. Another case, different from the G.O.P. one, came to his mind.

With luck, he would be wrong.

"Sure, don’t worry about it. Where?"

"Do you know Grillby’s?"

\---------------------------

You check yourself in the mirror. Not too formal, not too casual. No heels, because you had to walk and, to be honest, you hated that kind of things. Just the right amount of makeup.

Perfect.

You had called Papyrus on the morning, but not too soon. Basically, the moment you had woken up after a night of video games with Jin (he still shucked big time at Mario Kart). You smile, remembering last night. That dork had really stayed until you fall asleep.

Papyrus had greeted you enthusiastically. No surprise there. "MY DEAR FRIEND KATE! I’VE BEEN EXPECTING YOUR CALL ALL MORNING!"

You laughed. "Sorry Paps, I’ve just woken up."

"THAT’S NO GOOD MY FRIEND! IF YOU SLEEP SO MUCH YOU’LL END UP BEING AS MUCH OF A LAZYBONES AS MY BROTHER." Another mention of that. Was he really that lazy? "BUT NO MATTER, YOU STILL CALLED IN TIME TO ORGANIZE A LUNCH."

You had blinked. A lunch? With Papyrus, first monster winner of Masterchef?"

That sounded like it beat the ramen you had in the fridge.

So, now, here you are, on your way to Papyrus’ house.

And kinda nervous to meet his friends.

Oh, who were you kidding? You were extremely nervous... And to your surprise, looking forward to it.

Well, would you look at that, Kate, you’re acting almost like a normal person!

Save for talking to yourself in your mind.

Papyrus’ house was pretty close, only a few minutes ago from yours. It didn’t really surprise you that someone as successful as he lived in this area. Some places had houses and others were empty, waiting for a specially designed house for the buyer. It was the kind of place where people with money lived, and he wasn’t the first celebrity to take a house here.

You had always been kind of an odd duck here.

On the way you check your purse, just in case. It was kinda little, but more than enough for your actual needs.

Now, let’s see... Your sunglasses (even if it was one week before December, you weren’t taking any chances), your wallet, your phone... And a little plastic bag, with a few pills inside. You hadn’t need them on a looooooong time, but, after what happened yesterday, you weren’t taking any fucking chances.

Just in case.

You shake your head, focusing on what you were doing.

Man, you were really fucking nervous!

If Jin was here he would have cracked a few insults to calm you... Or unnerve you. Too bad he had said he was busy when you called him. Apparently, the police had found some clues to unfrozen a cold case, and they had tangled him in the middle of it. He didn’t really told you anything about the case (you knew that he couldn’t) but you could tell that he was worried. Also, there was something not related to that that was bothering him, but when you asked he said that it was only something on his head.

Oh, and he had asked to say hello to Undyne from him.

Then, you notice Papyrus’ house, just a few meters away...

Well, it wasn’t like you expected.

It appeared to be completely made of wood, being of a light tone of brown. It had three floors, you guessed by the disposition of windows, and the first floor seemed to have a really high ceiling. The door was slightly tothe right of the house, so you guessed that the kitchen probably was at the right. To the right of the door was a window, and other two to the left. On the second floor, on the front, there were four windows at equal distance one from another, and a single circular window on the third floor. On the left side of the house (the only side you could see) there was a window on the first floor and a small balcony with a telescope on the second. The house had a little porch, with just enough space for a person at each side. The house was completed with a big front yard, full of green, beautiful grass, and with a little way, made of white stone. In the front of the yard, just at the left of the way were two mailboxes.

Also, the roof was covered in snow. So much snow that you could barely make a stone chimney. Even if it hadn’t snow in the whole year.

Just roll with it.

The house gave a friendly and welcoming feeling. Heh, just like the owner.

And talking about owners, when you just arrive at the little white way you notice someone besides the door.

Your smile widens and you start walking toward the door.

Sans lazily waves an arm at you, resting on the wooden railing.

"Hey Sans, nice to see you again." Oh boy, you are nervous.

"heya kate. how ya doing?"

"I’m fine, thanks for asking. Do you live here?" Shit! Should you have asked that all of a sudden?!

"yep. always lived with my bro, back on the underground. so, when we came to the surface i stuck around. too lazy to go anywhere else." And he gives you a wink.

"It’s a really great house." Great Kate. Very original. Bravo.

"yeah, some may even say..." Wait for it. "it’s too _wood_ to be true." You let out a laugh. God, he is hilarious!

"That joke’s so bad, it deserves to be abandoned in a forest." You try. And fail. Miserably.

Sans stays silent for a moment. And then breaks out laughing. Huh? He has a really great laugh... **Shutup** brain.

"ah, ah... i just wasn’t expecting that, sorry." He finally manages to recover his breath. What’s that inside you? Oh yeah, it’s pride motherfucker! "but, hey don’t get used to it. _leaf_ the puns to me."

You can’t pass the opportunity. "But then I would get _board_!"

This time, you both laugh like maniacs. When you mange to breath again you move to his side.

"So, do i just go in." Sans stops looking at the street, and puts his eye sockets on you.

"sure, but, ah, wait a seond, will ya?" He stops resting on the railing. Huh, you are a bit taller than him. "uh, mind if i _axe_ you a question?"

You smirk. "But you just did?" He lets out a short laugh.

"no, but seriously kid, listen." For some reason, you didn’t like it when he called you "kid". "look, i, uh, wasn’t completely sincere yesterday." Wait, what? "i was there when the accident happen and... uh..." Why did he looked so cute when he had a bit of blue on his cheeks...? FOCUS, KATE, THIS IS SERIOUS! "i may... uh... have kinda used some magic to try to help my bro not get hurt... which trashed your bike and sent you flying?"

You were seriously planning on letting him continue to see how blue he could get... No, Kate, help the poor sweet guy.

"Don’t worry about it." Sans blinks.

"what?"

"I’m okay, my bike’s getting repaired. So, don’t worry about it." Sans looks confused.

"look, that’s not the point. you could have..."

"But I didn’t." You firmly cut him. "So, no reason to be crying over it, so don’t worry about it."

Sans looks at you for a bit, wordless astonishment on his features. Then, he closes his eye sockets and smiles. "you’re amazing, did you know it?"

And, big surprise, you’re blushing once more. You laugh nervously. "No, I’m not."

His smile widens. "uh-huh. whatever you say, kate." He turns to the door. "as much as i want to keep someone as funny and cute to myself, the others are waiting." Wait a second. What did he just said?! DID HE THINK THAT YOU WERE...?! **WHAT?!**

Sans winks at you, and waves an arm at the door. "let’s not keep them, shall we?"

Your brain barely works enough to mutter. "Ye-Yeah, sure..."

You follow Sans past the door.

In front of you is a gigantic living-room. Four persons in it.

"MY DEAR FRIEND KATE, YOU’RE FINALLY HERE!"

"Hah, Papyrus you weren’t lying! THAT DORK REALLY IS REDDER THAN USUAL!!!!!"

"Un-Undyne, be kind!"

"Yeah yeah, sorry Alphs."

"Pappy darling~ You hadn’t mentioned how gorgeous she was~..."

Your brain completely stops.

"WELL THEN, MY FRIEND!" Somehow you still hear Papyrus say. "HANG-OUT, START!"

What the fuck have you gotten yourself into?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, would you look at that... More than 100 hits... That’s crazy.
> 
> You know what else is crazy?
> 
> How stupidly simple my Tumblr looks, check it out for yourself: https://mejustanotherfagg0t.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, no JoJojoke because I already made some above.


	4. Will You Look At That? You Are Making Friends! Part 1(a.k.a. Friendly, Friendlier, Yet Friendlirier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hangout finally starts! With some problems there and there, Kate makes new friends.
> 
> Also, the Mysterious Shadow is interested.
> 
> And Jin is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> patepoteto made [a thing](https://patepoteto.tumblr.com/post/160273825617/my-new-tablet-finally-arrived-and-im-in-love-3) AND IS FUCKING MAGNIFICENT
> 
>  
> 
> Also, why is someone making fanart of my shitty Undertale fanfic? It’s not even good! IT HAS LOTS OF GRAMMAR MISTAKES!
> 
> Lastly, I ended up dividing this chapter in two parts because it seemed too long. Here you have the first.

_HIS CONSCIOUSNESS WAS, ONCE AGAIN, IN THE GREY ROOM.  
_

_HIS BODY HADN’T EVER DISAPPEARED, BUT HIS SHADOW HAD, AND WITH IT, HIS MIND._

_WELL, TECHNICALLY SPEAKING, WHAT HE CURRENTLY HAD COULDN’T REALLY BE CALLED "BODY"._

_BUT THERE WAS NO NEED TO GET SO PEDANT NOW, WAS IT?_

**"h0w d1d 1t g0?"** _ASKED HIS COMPANION._

_"YOU WERE RIGHT, OF COURSE." HE ALWAYS FELT SORRY FOR HIS FRIEND, WHOSE CONNECTION TO REALITY WAS EVEN WORSE THAN HIS. HIS WORDS ALWAYS CAME LIKE THEY WEREN’T TRULY WORDS._

_HE COULD MANAGE TO SLIP HIS SHADOW INTO THE REAL WORLD, FROM TIME TO TIME. HIS FRIEND? HE COULD BARELY MATERIALIZE IN THE GREY ROOM._

**"d1d y0u f1nd 4nyth1ng 3ls3?"** _HE REMEMBERED THE STRANGE AND POWERFUL YOUNG MAN, WITH **THOSE** STRANGE EYES..._

_HIS COMPANION KNEW ABOUT EYES SUCH AS THOSE. THEY BOTH DID._

_"I FOUND SOMETHING QUITE FASCINATING, ACTUALLY." HE LOOKED AT THE PARTIAL AND CHANGING FORM OF HIS FRIEND, PHYSICALLY. THERE WAS NO NEED TO, BUT HE PREFERRED TO DO SO, SPECIALLY WHEN TELLING HIS FRIEND IMPORTANT NEWS. "AND I BELIEVE IT’S SOMETHING YOU WILL FIND QUITE INTERESTING, **GASTER...** "_

\----------------------------

Jin took another sip of his coffee. Blegh.

He hated the stuff, but considering that he had been awake for most of the night, he wasn’t going to risk falling asleep during an important meeting.

An talking about a meeting, the person he had it with had just entered the cafe.

"Sorry for being late. The kids had started a coup after breaking a window and Johnny was having some trouble with them." He laughs.

"Don’t worry Paula, I’ve only been here for about five minutes." He had sat down about fifteen minutes ago, but he wasn’t going to make her feel bad for paying attention to her family.

" **Detective Lions**. This is technically on duty, Jin." She was a really great woman and all, but he would prefer if she didn’t have a stick in her butt 24/7.

He sighs. "Fine, fine... Geez, lend me one pass would you? You should be as tired as I am."

She laughs, not very girly. "I’ve raised two kids, Jin. I’m used to not sleeping." She looks around them curiously. "By the way, why did you choose this place?"

Jin finishes the cup. Ugh. He would have that taste in the mouth for a while. "Actually, no reason. Was just the first place that came to mind." Yeah, no. He had wanted to talk to Beth, to thank her and assure her that Kate was fine. "Also, a friend works here, so they make me a discount."

He waves at Beth, who was currently blatantly ignoring her duty in the kitchen to spy on them, no doubt getting gossip for a later talk with her employees. He knew that Beth shipped him and Kate, and he found it hilarious. He also respected the woman big time. Beth waved back, knowing that he knew why she was there, with no shame. Heh.

"Anyhow, are you absolutely sure about what you told me at the bar last night?" She knew perfectly that asking was pointless, but she had done so out of hope.

Jin just wished he could tell her what she wanted to hear. "Completely. There’s no room for mistake, our guy is back."

"Shit." She sighs, tired. Jin couldn’t blame her, he was as happy for the reopening of this case as her. "With the G.O.P. about to explode, the fucking Phantom decides to reappear... Do you think there’s a connection between the cases?"

"God, I hope not." It would make things way too complicated for his taste. "For starters, the G.O.P. and the Phantom are completely different in severity and methodology of their crimes. And second, the G.O.P. wants as much notoriety as possible, and the Phantom is barely an urban legend. Not to mention the G.O.P.’s opinion of magic..."

"Yes, I agree with you. However it’s an angle we can’t completely leave out of the equation." She lets another sigh, this time an exasperated one. "The G.O.P. case can be closed relatively easily, all we have to do is wait and be prepared. The Phantom... We barely have enough to prove he is real... I’m gonna get a coffee."

As she makes her order, Jin thinks. Why would the Phantom let signals of being alive, after weeks of nothing, at that bar?

He was going to need to pay the owner another visit, this time on his own. Maybe it would help him to start cleaning this mess up.

Yeah, and if he moved his arms enough, maybe he would fly.

\----------------------------

When your brain finally restarts, you find yourself sit on humongous sofa, Sans at your left, and Alphys (a little lizard-like monster) at your right. Papyrus (wearing a professional chef outfit) is in front of you, talking with Undyne.

"So, now that the nerd you sooooooo wanted us to meet has arrived, can we start FREAKING COOKING?" Wow, Jin wasn’t lying when he said she was intense.

"OF COURSE UNDYNE... AS SOON AS YOU WEAR AN APRON." Undyne frowns at that.

"WHAT?! C’mon dude I’m wearing my "is it a cool guy" shirt?" And after saying that, she locks her gaze on you.

"Ye-Yeah?" You are getting pretty fucking nervous. WHAT THE HELL DOES SHE WANT FROM YOU??!!

"Do you know what this tank top is?" Huh? Wait what?

"Uuuuuuh... An orange tank top with a Seven Stars Dragon Ball...?" She stares at you for a few seconds, and then...

Lets a very widen (and pointy) smile?! "See?! Now I can wear a damn apron! Because..." She moves absurdly fast for someone with about 2,10 meters of height... And grabs you on a hug with one arm, pulling you in the air?!!! WHAT???!!! "SHE’S OFFICIALLY COOL! NGAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

OKAY WHAT THE FUCK???!!!! THIS IS NOT INTENSE, THIS IS FUCKING CRAZY!!!!

Somewhere, Jin is laughing his ass off right now, you know it.

As fast and unexpected as she picked you up, she lets you on your place on the sofa again...

WHAT?!!!!!

"Anyhow, now lets get COOKING!!!!!"

"ONLY IF YOU SWEAR TO FOLLOW MY INSTRUCTIONS."

"Pffffffffffftttt, you’re no fun! Fine, fine I swear to listen to your instructions and follow theeeeeeeem..."

"ALSO...?

"I also swear not to manipulate the stove in any waaaaaaaaay... Ya happy now?"

"QUITE SO. NOW, **LET’S GET COOKING!** "

"HELL YEAH DUDE! I’m feeling PUMPED! I meet an awesome nerd and get to cook!"

"TO **HELP** COOK."

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever."

And with that they make their way to the kitchen (oh look, you were right about where the kitchen was, lets focus on that instead ON WHAT THE FUCKING FLYING FUCK HAD JUST HAPPENED).

A few seconds pass in complete silence, and then you hear yourself say...

" **WHAT???!!!** " And then Sans, Alphys and Mettaton (oh yeah, had you mentioned that MOTHERFUCKING METTATON WAS SITING ON AN ARMCHAIR, A FEW METERS FROM YOU) burst out laughing.

Alphys is the first to fully recover. "Im s-sorry... That ju-just Undyne’s way of saying that she thi-thinks that you are co-cool."

HOW DID THAT EVEN FUCKING WORK?! "Is it? Uh, what was that about the tank top?"

"Oh, tha-that. Well, Undyne believes that you can’t truly be a good pe-person if you do-don’t know certain animes."

"Uh, which certain animes?" Did Alphys’ eyes just spark?

"Just a few. Dragon Ball, Saint Seiya, Hetalia, Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, HunterXHunter, Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, Jojo’s Bizarre Adventures, Bleach, Gintama, Naruto, One Piece, Samurai Champloo, Durarara!!, Baccano, Trigun, Cowboy Bebop and a few more." Well, holly shit. Also, wait a second, how is it that she hadn’t stuttered at all while saying that?!

No Kate, it’s just like the Papyrus’ shenanigans. Just roll with it.

"My my~ You are scaring her, Alphys darling~" And Mettaton (MOTHERFUCKING METTATON) lets... A handsome chuckle? HOW THE-

 **Just** roll with it.

"Oh, right, so-sorry. You must fi-find this very weird..." Were her scales getting red...? Wait a second, she was stuttering, easy to embarrass and kinda awkward... Hadn’t Jin said...? THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE. "I-It’s just that Papyrus has told all o-of us so much about y-you, tha-that we already feel li-like we know you." Wait, what? You had met him yesterday! "Sorry, i-it must be ki-kinda awkward for you..."

"actually..." Sans bursts in. He was either going to make a pun or help you out, and you aren’t really sure which do you prefer. "you guys haven’t really introduced yourselves yet. may want to start with that." That said, he closes his eye sockets... Wait, was he sleeping while everything was happening? Or was he simply relaxing?

You don’t have the time to ponder about that, because Mettaton (MOTHER. FUCKING. METTATON.) suddenly is up, striking a dramatic pose. "Oh, my dear Sans, you are completely right~ How rude of me to not announce my _magnificent_ presence to such a lovely lady!~" Aaaaaaaaaaaand he goes one knee to the ground, and grabs one your hands. WHY DID EVERYBODY IN THIS HOUSE MOVED SO FUCKING FAST?! "My dear, would you accept my deepest apology?~"

Okay, _**WHAT?**_ Mettaton (METTATON!) was freaking holding your stupid fucking hadn. Hand. GREAT, NOW YOUR MIND MADE GRAMMAR MISTAKES! PERFECT. NO, REALLY, THAT WAS PROBABLY A GOOD SING! SIGN!

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**

You got that out of your system? Okay, good.

You nod at Mettaton ( **Mettaton** ).

"Wonderfu!~" He gets up, as fast as before... Aaaaaand, more dramatic poses. "I am, as you already of course know my dear, Mettaton~ The magnificent and absolutely gorgeous media star that has conquered the hearts of both humans and monsters!~" Pause, probably to let that realization sink in. Then, he goes to Alphys’ side, a mischievous smile on his (very handsome) face. "And this is Alphys, Undyne’s romantic partner in this train that we call life!~ Also, the responsible for my magnificently majestic metal body, and my subsequent fame~ Say hello, Alphys dearest!~" More than saying "hello", it seemed like the (at this moment very red) poor girl was trying to find a rock to crawl under.

"I-I-I di-didn’t re-re-re-really..."

"Oh, look at her all flustered and adorable!~ Would you like to try your luck with such a cutie?~ Well, too bad!~ She’s taken!~ But, don’t worry darling, I’m absolutely free~ So, if you ever feel like receiving a wonderfully crafted rejection, please get in line with my other thousands of fans!~" Alphys currently has her face hidden behind her hands, and you honestly started to felt like imitating her. WHAT WAS EVEN...? YOU DIDN’T...!

WHAT THE FLYING FREAKING FRUCKING FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK???????!!!!!!!!!

"Now, if you’ll excuse us, Alphys and _moi_ need to head to the kitchen~" Alphys slightly looks through her hands.

"W-We do?"

"Of course, Alphys darling~ How else are we to keep that brute you call girlfriend from tearing the house apart out of excitement?~ Also, as good as he may currently be, I’m NOT letting Papyrus prove himself a superior cook than me!~" And he stomps a heel on the ground, probably to prove his point. Somehow.

"Still sour, a-are we?" Okay, Alphys being smug felt wei- Wait a second... Was that pink on Mettaton’s face? Oh my God, it was!

"Shut it Alphys!~ Let’s go!~" He appears to notice himself, and regret goes into his expression. "Sorry, darling~ Would you care to accompany me, Alphys?~"

Alphys lets out a sigh, but smiles. "Sure."

"Wonderful!~" Wow, Mettaton looks surprisingly happy. "Sans, my dearest new acquaintance, we’ll talk to you soon enough~ Try not to miss me too much, would you, darling?~" And as soon as he says that, he starts his way towards the kitchen, hips swinging hypnotically...

Hey, you had your weaknesses.

Alphys soonn follows suit (minus the hip swinging... maybe. Who knew what was happening under that lab coat?), and gives you a polite smile on the way.

Soon, it’s just you and Sans in the room. In the complete silence, you manage to hear the slight chuckles coming out of him.

You shoot him a look, which he responds with a completely innocent one. Which, surprise, was pretty cu-

Not this shit again!

"so, how ya holding up so far?" Okay, thank providence, destiny or whatever for Sans making that comment at that precise time.

"Overwhelmed? Like a lot?"

"yeah, not gonna lie, they weren’t at their best. save for my bro, of course, but he’s awesome." Hey, that was kinda rude to the others!

"They’re all awesome! Undyne seemed like a really cool person and a total dweeb to heart, which I also am by the way. Alphys is also a nerd, and basically my mirror image... But shorter... And with scales... Anyhow, Mettaton may have been a bit too forward for what I was expecting, but he seems really nice." You pause, realizing that everything that you said... Is completely true. You voice your next thought. "I may barely know them, but I can tell that they’re great people!"

Sans is giving you an odd look... Somehow there’s something... Sweet? There’s something sweet about that smile... "papyrus really picks the best of the best, huh?" Great, your new record of one minute without blushing ruined. As soon as he notices your blushing, his smile becomes rather shit-eating. "i should have kept ya for myself. anyhow, offer still stands if you’re interested..."

And a wink. Okay, it might have caught you by surprise the first time, but no you were sure this time. He was flirting, rather proficiently actually. At least from your extremely limited experience on that kind of thing, it didn’t seem too bad. Maybe. Okay, you had no idea of this kind of things.

Which kinda led to the little issue you were now experimenting.

**SANS FLIRTING! WHAT DO?**

A desperate thought crosses your mind, "what would Jin do?"

Sans was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, which you thought would be an "okay" on Jin’s fashion scale.

So, flirt back.

"Oh, but you hadn’t allowed me to finish listing amazing people..." You say with you sweetest voice. The effect is immediate. Sans’ smile frozen in place, his eye sockets dark for a second. You continue. "I have yet to talk about a short, **handsome** , **funny** and **smart** skeleton..."

Oh, boy he was getting bluer by the second. But hey, payback is a bitch.

"Oh, and about that offer..." You lean slightly towards him. "Would it be too late to take it?"

His whole fucking skull is blue. THE WHOLE FREAKING THING!

You barely can contain your laughter. "well, i... uh.. we... you... uh.. i mean... that..." You explode with laughter.

After about thirty seconds he joins in.

You both laugh like goddamn fools for a few minutes. When you both stop (mainly to breath). Sans speaks.

"guess... ah... i kinda had that one coming, didn’t i?"

"Yep." You let another little giggle. "You did."

"Don’t look so smug, you’re still a bit red."

"Look whose talking. The blue boneboy."

" _boneboy_ _?_ seriously kid?" You lock gazes with him.

"It was either that or _bonebomb._ And that’s just too dumb. Also, I’m no kid Sans." His smile softens.

"guess that you aren’t, kate. guess that you aren’t..."

When you separate your gazes, you’re slightly redder, and he’s slightly bluer.

None of you comment about it. It’s a moment too good to ruin it.

\----------------------------

On the door of the kitchen, well out of sight of the human and Sans, three figures observe.

Then they exchange wordless looks, the same message on them. "I SHIP IT."

Meanwhile the don’t notice a ranting Papyrus. Whispering to himself.

"I’m so excited to cook...! Can I help you with anything...! I have a fantastic idea...! Bah! If I wasn’t such a good host, I would kick them out of my kitchen..."

\----------------------------

Jin’s plan had been simple. Go to an alley and let the events unfold.

And, to his surprise, it had worked perfectly.

He calls Paula. "Jin? Better be important, I’m with the ki-"

"Yeah, sorry. But I think I’m in a good path to solve one of your cases."

"What? Which case?"

"I don’t know."

"Then, what makes you say-"

Jin looks at the unconscious bodies on the ground, some with a few broken bones. "A dozen of guys just tried to kill me. Also, I need a few police cars and ambulances."

The day wasn’t looking good. At least he had some fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People for some reason appear to like my crap.  
> ...  
> *JUMPS BACK IN THE WEEABOO ZONE*


	5. Will You Look At That? You Are Making Friends! Part 2(a.k.a. The Fated Reencounter Of The Twin Moons Of Hatred)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hangout goes better and better... Wait, what?! A DATE?!
> 
> Meanwhile Jin’s recent victory turns to ashes, with the visit of someone from his past. A new and terrifying foe has arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the horrible puns and shameless shipping.
> 
> First, HOLLY COW!!! 200 FUCKING HITS! WHAT THE HELL?!  
> Second, let’s play a little game. The relationship between Jin and our not-so-friendly new character is gonna be vastly based around two other existing characters in different media. I want you guys to try to tell me which characters are those. Lets see who’s the first one! HINTS: Both characters are from the same franchise, the a.k.a. title is a reference, and various lines of dialogue between them are almost word by word conversations between the two in their original franchise.  
> Third, thanks for reading! Comments, critics, kuddos, bookmarks and thoughts of encouragement are always appreciated!
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEVERE VIOLENCE. I’M NOT GONNA DESCRIBE PROFUSELY WHAT HAPPENS, AND IS ONLY ONE SCENE, BUT IS STILL KINDA BRUTAL.

"Doggo should be there in no time, but there isn’t anyone else near that area right now. It will take a bit." Jin currently was in the entrance to the alley, looking at the street.

"I see Doggo. See ya in a few minutes, Detective." He hangs up, and waits for the dog-like monster.

"Jin."

"Doggo." He shakes his paw. "How are you doing?"

"Me? Pretty fine. Still have some distance perception problems from time to time, but nothing serious." Doggo had been a pretty important symbol of union between humans and monsters, back in the day. He had been proof of the progress both could achieve together, taking an extremely complicated surgery operation to correct his sight problem. It had been a complete success, allowing him to see normally, while keeping the capacity to detect moving objects easier than most. Afterwards, he had ended up becoming the first monster to be accepted in the Police, soon followed suit by some of his friends. "Was just doing my patrol, when word comes in. Heard you had a party back here. Are those guys immobilized or something?"

"I used the tunics or whatever they were wearing as ropes. Tied them to a wall. Don’t worry, chances are they aren’t even awake yet." Doggo lets out a bark-like chuckle.

"Hit them that hard, huh?" Suddenly, his eyes focus over Jin’s shoulder. "What the-?!"

Before even turning around, Jin hears it. In a way, it almost sounds like scissors cutting through silk. It’s a sound he’s used to hear.

 **It’s the sound of death**.

The scene he faces is monstrous. The twelve young man and woman he let unconscious, with their wrists tied to pipe... Blood coming out of their necks...

He spots a black figure, running to fire exit of one of the buildings.

He starts running.

"Doggo! Try to save at least one of them! Stay here, in case he tries to run away!" He reaches the metallic stairs and goes up.

Soon, he reaches the rooftop. The building isn’t very tall, and he’s fast.

The figure is nowhere to be seen. Cautiously, he starts walking towards the center of the roof.

"I’ve been looking for you..." The voice makes him stop in his tracks.

That voice, filled with poison...

IT CAN’T BE.

"What, have you forgotten me already?" He finally spots the man, on top of the water tower. He is completely dressed in black, a hood covering his face, surrounding his looks on darkness...

Jin doesn’t need to see his face. He remembers it. Every night.

He has a big knife on his left hand, almost of the size of a short sword. The hilt guards the whole hand that wields it.

He hears himself say, almost in a whisper. "It is you..."

The eyes under the hood seem to shine even brighter than a second ago. Red and malevolent. Jin doesn’t remember those eyes. His voice seems to get more venomous with each word he speaks. "I would be surprised if you could have forgotten me so easily, after you defeated me and left me for dead at that station."

Jin remembers it. How could he not?

Steel clashing against steel.

Screams of fury, impotence and pain.

Blood filling the air...

"It is you." He repeats. His volume normal, his tone cold as ice.

"You may have forgotten me, but I will never forget **YOU**. You cannot imagine the depths I will go **to stay alive** , **FUELED** by my singular hatred... **For you**..."

Jin feels his eyes changing. Power boiling deep within himself. **Fury**... Burning, yet cold... The man in front of his eyes and him, a link made out of blood...

"That’s why you’ve come? To pay me back for what happened, after all this years?" He hears the faint sound of sirens, in the distance. In not much, Paula and her men would arrive.

"Oh? Are you worried about those incoming idiots? Don’t worry, I don’t plan to kill anyone, but you."

"What about the guys down there?" The sirens grow closer.

The figure shrugs, and holds the knife in front of his face, the steel tainted with blood. "Just seemed like the best way to catch your attention. But, as I said, don’t worry. That kind of his guys have been annoying me lately, anyhow, so I made an exception."

Jin frowns. Annoying him?

"But, answering your question..." Continues the figure. " **Yes** , I’ve come back to give what we both know you **deserve**..."

"That may be so, but I defeated you before, and I can defeat you again." The figure lets a short, humorless chuckle.

" **Don’t be so certain**..." And with that words the figure jumps back, falling beyond the roof.

Jin hurries to the border of the building, but when he looks... Nothing.

By the time Paula and her men arrive, guns at the ready, his eyes are back to normal and the dark blue aura around him is gone.

"Jin!" Shouts Paula. "Where is-?"

"Gone." He answers. Managing to keep his tone normal. "He escaped."

He hears her give some instructions to the others, and then walks up to him.

"Do you have any idea who it could be?"

Then he turns around, faces his friend and lies to her.

"Not the slightest."

\--------------------------------

You are surprised by how much you were enjoying yourself.

You and Sans had been in the living room for a while, waiting, talking and joking around.

"So, are you telling me the guys have all gone to the kitchen to run away from me?" You had asked.

"not all. my bro and undyne just went to cook. alphys and the buck of bolts, yeah." That had left you blinking in surprise.

"Why?" Sans had left a slight chuckle.

"because they’re self-aware. mettaton specially. they weren’t leaving a good impression, so they left. chances are, when lunch is ready, that they’ve managed to convince undyne to apologize with them."

And, when Papyrus passed word from the kitchen that lunch was served (HOLLY FUCK. HOW COULD HE GET ANY LOUDER THAN USUAL??!!), Sans was proved to be completely right.

Undyne walked up to you, an apologetic look on her eye. You also noticed her looks at that moment.

She was wearing the already addressed orange tank top, with a Seven Stars Dragon Ball on the left side of the chest, a blue belt, with the black buckle shaped like a Japanese kanji (dragon, perhaps?), green tight jeans (holly fuck was she hot... Yeah, Kate, first Mettaton and now her, simply great, you stupid idiot... Just, don’t start drooling over the place...) and brown boots. She had red hair, with a forelock falling over the left side of her face. You could make a black eye-patch under it. The rest of her red, long hair fall on her back, on a ponytail. She had blue scales and a red and blue fin at each side of the head. Also, she had a surprisingly pretty face, for someone with a big, almost completely yellow eye (with dark red eye shadow over both eyes), and equally yellow, big and extremely pointy teeth.

Also, she was ripped. Like, really **ripped**. But it looked good on her (KAAAAAAATEEE...). Add to all of that her absurd height (about 2,10 meters) and you have someone who should be intimidating as fuck (and hot... **KAAAAAATEEE**...) but she kinda wasn’t... Specially after knowing that she was a dweeb.

"So, I’ve come to apologize and, uh, stuff." Okay, point to Sans. "Sorry if I scared ya or something with the tank top thing. It was a stupid idea."

"No, no! Please, don’t worry. I think it’s cool, anyhow." She blinked.

"The tank top?" You nodded and she smiled. "It’s rad, right?! Made it myself." She seemed proud of it.

"Looks damn good, that I’ll tell you. I have a few DB shirts myself, but this one looks way cooler." Her smile seemed to get wider.

"Dude! You do?! Man, you really are a cool nerd!" You laughed at her enthusiasm, blushing a bit.

"Yeah, it’s the series I got into anime with, so I have a ton of crap about it and anime in general." Undyne laughed.

"Less crap than me and Alphys, I bet! We even make replicas of some cool weapons."

"You do?! That’s fucking awesome!" She nodded eagerly. A voice then interrupted your conversation.

"Sorry to interfere with such a friendly exchange, but you are not the only one who owes an apology to our guest, Undyne dear~" And surely enough, behind Undyne were Alphys and Mettaton. You spotted Sans going into a room situated behind the kitchen (the dinning room, you guessed), smirking.

"Ah, yeah, sorry. Talk to ya in a second, dude!" And Undyne went to the same door.

"So, darling~" Said Mettaton, Alphys at his side, both of them wearing apologetic expressions. "We must excuse our previous behavior~ Goodness knows what you may think of us~"

"I think you are both awesome." They both looked estranged by your words. "Just don’t worry about it, okay? No need to be nervous around me or anything." You traded smiles with Alphys. "But, maybe no flirting?" You looked at Mettaton.

He laughed slightly. "Oh darling, you ask so much of me~"

The three of you laughed together.

You were surprised with what was happening. How could there be such amazing people in the world, and how come you, of all people, had met them?

Papyrus voice came from the door. "HUMAN, MY FRIENDS, AS GLAD AS I AM THAT YOU ARE ALL HAVING A GOOD TIME, COULD YOU ALL COME TO HAVE LUNCH?"

"S-sorry Papyrus! We’re going!"

So the three of you walked into the dinning room.

The room had a gigantic table in the middle, and various chairs around it. It was connected to the kitchen by a door (closed at that moment).

Papyrus was in front of his seat, presiding the table. At the left side, leaving a seat between him and his brother, was Sans, a lazy smile on his face.

Alphys sat next to Undyne, who was on the right side, on a seat besides Papyrus. Mettaton sit next to Alphys, on the same side.

So, you ended up between Sans and Papyrus.

"NOW, MY DEAR FRIENDS, PLEASE ENJOY YOURSELVES." You looked at the food. On each plate was a generous ration of spaghetti carbonara, which looked simple, yet appetizing, and smelled wonderfully.

"why the rush, bro? the food ain’t gonna _spaghetti_ out of here." You left a giggle, along with the others, save for Papyrus.

"SANS..."

"it’s not like this is an _Italian_. we don’t have a closing hour."

" **SANS...** "

"but i will say something bro, we could use the money. i always wanted to build a _fontana_."

"... SANS?"

"yeah bro?"

"YOU SHOULD EAT IT BEFORE YOU..." Everyone was, at that moment, expectant of Papyrus. " _PASTA_ WAY OF LAUGHTER."

Hilarity ensued. With a dumbfounded looking Sans, and a proud looking Papyrus... For few seconds.

"OH NO! BROTHER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" Sans recuperated a smug expression.

"oh bro... don’t be upsetti, have some spaghetti!"

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!"

The rest of the lunch continued like that.

And now, here you are. Just done eating (the spaghetti was amazing, and the lamb that followed even more), talking with everyone.

"So, are you a private self-defense teacher, Undyne?" The job topic had come into talk when Papyrus and Mettaton had started discussing an interview to promote Papyru’s new book.

Sans had various odd jobs around the city, and also worked as a freelance nature photographer, from time to time... Also, according to Papyrus, he had an illegal hotdogs vending post (according to Sans, it wasn’t illegal if he didn’t got caught). Alphys worked for different universities in various projects, and she was thinking about affiliating with one definitely. Apparently, her projects revolved mainly around the nature of souls, and the mixing of technology and magic. She sounded very excited about them.

"Yeah, I got to beat up nerds so they can become strong enough to beat me." She smiles dangerously. "Then, I beat them up again!" You laugh and remember something.

"Oh right, about beating up, you know a friend of mine, I think. Jin?" She looks in thought for a moment, and then smiles nodding.

"You’re friends with him? Man, that’s awesome! He’s probably the toughest human I’ve ever seen." She shoots you a curious look. "No offense, but how tough are you? You don’t look as strong as Jin."

"That’s because I’m not." Not even in a million years. Jin was at a completely different level. "Sure, I can handle myself in a fight, but I would always lose to Jin."

Undyne sighs. "Damn, and here I was, thinking that I may have found other to train at 100%... Bah, who cares? What about you, what do you do?"

Before you answer a thought crosses your mind. "Oh, wait a second. I’ve never properly introduced myself, have I?"

Sans (currently with the head on his hand, elbows lazily on the table) opens an eye socket. "ya finally notice. was starting to wander if you would..."

You look at him. "You knew? Why didn’t you told me?"

He shrugs. "wanted to see how long it would take ya. was curious."

Stupid smug and sexy Sans!

...

WAIT WHAT?

You decide to ignore that thought and address the issue at hand. "Well, better late than ever..." You get up and start talking. "My name is Kate. I’m 19 years old and I’ve lived in this city since I was 18." Since that horrendous birthday to be exact... No, better not to think about it. "I work as a waitress at "The Sunday Express Cafe". Pleased to meet you."

"Hey nerd, no need to be so formal!" Undyne laughs.

"Ye-Yeah, we’re already friend!" Alphys comment makes you stop.

"Are we?"

Mettaton lets out a puff. "What a dumb question~ Of course we are, darling~ Have you seen us?~ We are too fabulous to not stick together~"

Everybody at the table indicates agreement.

Wow, they really are a bunch of amazing dorks.

"FRIEND, ARE YOU CRYING?!" The alarm in Papyrus voice makes you raise a hand to your eyes.

Huh. Well, look at this.

You ARE crying.

"Oh, darling~" Mettaton sounds touched.

Suddenly you are enveloped in a hug. By a skeleton, a robot, a fish and a dinosaur.

"Stop crying, you punk! It’s a freaking happy moment! NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"Yeah, n-no need to cry, o-or anything."

"Darling, as cute as you look crying, please stop it this instant~"

"FRIEND DON’T CRY... IF YOU CRY, I’LL END UP CRYING... NYHOHOHOHO..."

"pfffft. papyrus, you sound like a babybones."

"DAMMIT SANS, THIS IS AN EMOTIONAL MOMENT! ... WAIT A SECOND... WHY AREN’T YOU HUGGING HER TOO?"

"too far, not moving."

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!"

You let a laugh.

What a bunch of marvelous dorks.

And they were your friends.

\--------------------------------

Jin stares at building. The cops and the ambulances are gone... As well as the bodies.

Samuel is alive...

How? He was sure he had died, that long time ago!

And those eyes... What did he had **become**?

He looks at his hands. Perhaps, the same as he.

A twisted and bloodthirsty mirror.

"Jin." A voice gets him out of his thoughts. He turns around.

"Doggo." He notices the strange expression on his face. "Shouldn't you go back into patrol?"

"I‘ll go in a moment. Jin, why have you lied to the detective?" Shit.

"What do you mean?"

"I can hear way better than humans, you moron." Jin has to smile at that. "I heard you and that creep talking. I won’t ask what was that about, none of my business. But, are you sure he will keep his word? No killing, save for you?"

That same thought had been crossing his mind. "I am."

He was lying, of course. He thought that he would, but...

Did he really know him, about all those years?

"Right" Doggo nods. "I trust you, and I respect you, Jin. You have helped a lot of monsters since you arrived at the city, and you have saved a lot of people." His eyes become harder. "But, the moment I have any doubt about it, I’ll tell Lions."

Jin nods. "Thank you."

"Don’t thank me. I may still have to rat you out." He turns around, but shoots him one more look. "I don’t know what you are into, but that guy sounded..." He sighs. "I don’t know what happened between you two, but there’s a kind of people who can’t be saved. That’s why we carry guns. If you have to... Don’t doubt. A lot of people cares about you, Jin."

Jin nods, and Doggo starts walking back to his car.

Jin just hopped that he would be able to do it, if the time came.

He sighs, and starts walking.

He still needed to talk to Grillby.

On the way, his mind kept flashing images of the past.

Blood and steel...

\--------------------------------

Sans couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this happy.

He was currently back on the sofa, Kate at his side.

She was laughing at another dumb pun he had made.

She was beautiful, Sans thought. At first, he had simply thought she cute, an hey, she was. Hella cute. But she was also beautiful.

He wandered if she was this beautiful to everyone else. If they enjoyed her laugh as much as he did. If they treasured each and every of her smiles. If, each time she blushed, they wanted to pause time and just keep looking at her forever. If, each time she made a joke, they wandered at how dumb and simple and magnificent each of them were.

If, each time she spoke, they found themselves thinking about how her lips tasted.

He, of course, knew the answer.

And it kinda scared him.

"So..." She says. No time to sleep awake Sans. Heh, yeah, he would sleep asleep later (unless she wanted to stay...)

He pretends he hadn’t just thought that (he knew her for a little more than 24 hours, for fucks sake!), and says: "so what?"

"Any plans for today?" She looked excited, like she couldn’t wait to hear what awesome plans he had for today.

"not really, sorry. not really the kind of guy who makes plans." In this context, that was true. "why, ya bored?"

She laughed (why did he feel relieved that the answer wasn’t a yes?). "No, bonehead, I’m just asking." Others had already called him "bonehead". Lots of times.

Then, why did it felt different when she did?

She slightly relocates herself, and says. "It’s been a crazy couple of days, you know?" He did. He knew exactly what that kind of feeling was. That’s how he had felt, after the first days on the Surface, with the generally positive respond they had. "It’s just..."

"the best." He finishes for her.

"Yeah." She closes her eyes and smiles. A few moments pass, a comfortable silence between them.

Suddenly, Sans has an idea.

"hey, just thought about something." She opens her (beautiful) eyes and looks at him, curious. "i can show ya my favorite bar, if ya’re interested?"

She seems to think about it for a bit. "Sure, lets go."

Sans laughs. That’s another thing he enjoyed. Whatever he said or did, she adjusted in no time.

Like when he had (pathetically, he may add) tried to flirt with her. She had won at his own game, easily.

"k." He gets up and walks to the middle of the room. She follows him, he could tell she was curious.

He stops and turns to her. "Grab my hand."

She stops and blushes slightly.

Way to go Sans. "not like... i didn’t..." He sighs. He’s blue, isn’t he? "look, just trust me."

She looks at him for a few seconds. "Okay." And she grabs his hand.

...

He was a skeleton.

How could he feel his heart beating faster?

"you better hold up, it can be a little... disorientating the first time."

And, he calls upon a shortcut.

\--------------------------------

A little while ago, everyone had left.

Alphys had to be present at a conference, and Undyne was accompanying her.

Mettaton and Papyrus had a combined fan-meet-up.

They all offered you to come, but you decided to decline.

So, you had been staying with Sans for about an hour.

The good part was that you had a blast. You had been exchanging puns and jokes with Sans. As he said, he was a "punmaster". And no matter how dumb  or simple yours were, he laughed. At every single one of them. He laughed like they were the best he had heard in ages.

And that was the bad part. The longer you were with him, the more _thoughts_ like that you had. About how wonderful his laugh sounded. How excited he looked when delivering a punch line, waiting for you to laugh. How cute he was when he had a little blue on his cheeks. Even, how handsome you were starting to think he was or... Hot...

Way to go Kate! Three out of five! For fucks sake, he was a skeleton!

So? Beauty canons are bullshit anyway.

Yeah, beauty canons probably didn’t revolve around how much you wanted to jump on his bones...

You weren’t sure if you should be proud of yourself for making a pun.

Your inner monologues were getting out of hand.

When he asked to show you his favorite bar you accepted.

You wandered: What kind of places did he like? What kind of things did he like to do? What kind of things did he found attractive?

...

You definitely have a problem.

Anyhow, you just followed him to the center of the room. Weird. Why wasn’t him going to the door? Did he needed to pick something up?

Sans turns to you. "grab my hand."

...

WHAT?!

WHY ALL OF A SUDDEN...? WHAT DID HE...? WHERE IN THE...?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! SHE WAS BLUSHING AGAAAAAAAIN!

"not like... i didn’t..." Well, would you look at that, at least you weren’t the only one embarrassed. He sighs. "look, just trust me."

Did you? You found yourself asking. Did you trust Sans? You answer yourself: "With my life."

"Okay." And you grab his hand. Huh, you hadn’t notice the first time, but he was surprisingly soft, and he let a bit of heat.

Once more, just roll with it. Seemed like the most intelligent motto you could have these days.

"you better hold up, it can be a little... disorientating the first time."

A part of you makes a smug comment about that last part. You encourage that part to go fuck itself.

Then, **something** happened.

\--------------------------------

Jin sighs. He currently was on the other side of the road of Grillby’s.

Nothing, the guy had been completely collaborative, but he knew nothing that could be of use.

A shame, but he already expected as much. Still, he would have liked to be wrong.

The more he could get out of his head with fucking Samuel yet to be dealt with, the better.

Because he **had** to deal with it. He had thought that he had escaped from his past, but it had followed him.

So be it. If his past demanded steel and blood...

Then he would answer exactly like that.

...

Wait a second? What was that?

He feels a strange magic on the entrance of the bar. How odd. It was strangely similar to what he had felt last night, near Kate’s house.

A similar feeling to what he had felt in Grillby’s. An odd familiarity...

But not exactly the same as what the Phantom had done, or the feeling of last night.

Suddenly, two figures appear out of nowhere.

Wait, that was... Kate?!

And the other one...

Mmm... Slightly shorter than her, skeleton...

If he had to guess, he would say that it was Sans, Papyrus brother.

So, he could teleport? That’s cool.

And talking about teleport... Judging by Kate’s expression, and following being part of one...

Yep, he was right. She looked around. But she didn’t see him.

He cheated, just a bit. It’s not like he was invisible or anything...

Just really really _really_ hard to see.

Sans also looks around... And his gaze stops where he is, just for half of a second. Then it continues. He hadn’t seen him, but he had been pretty close.

Huh. Monsters had it easier to detect him, but at that distance... Interesting.

Anyhow, he didn’t like feeling like he spied on them, but if Kate saw him, she would notice that something was wrong... And he didn’t really feel like ruining her date.

So, he was gonna keep out of sight, for the moment.

He sees them blush and separate their hands at the same time.

Aw. Virgins. So rare to find, and, yet, these two had managed to find one another.

He feels himself smiling. First, it seemed like those two had fallen for each other, none of them noticing it. Adorable.

Second, he was _SOOOOOOOOOOOO_ gonna tease Kate about it.

They both finally go in (both still slightly blushed, heh) and disappear out of his sight.

He stops hiding, and becomes perfectly noticeable once again.

The day hadn’t been completely horrible at the end.

Smiling, he starts the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what’s that? It’s that smell... Plot?  
> Why, yes, my shitty fanfic has started its stupidly overcomplicated plot.
> 
> Also, if ya wanna stalk me or something check out [my Tumblr](https://mejustanotherfagg0t.tumblr.com/)


	6. This Isn’t A Date... Is It? (a.k.a. Blue Bones, Red Cheeks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Kate walk into a bar... No punchline!  
> *cracks fingers* Time to meet Grillby! And is not the last you’ll se of him...
> 
> Also, Jin and Kate address some extremely important topics...
> 
> But, judging by the 350+ hits, and the shameless shipping I’ve been writing, who cares?!  
> Well, I do, so PLOT motherfucker!
> 
> Also, we learn a few things about SOMEONE’S past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome, thanks for more than 350 hits. Seriously, thanks a lot. I cannot express how happy it makes me to see such a big number in my shitty Undertale fanfic.
> 
> Comments, critics, kudos, bookmarks and thoughts of encouragement are always appreciated and thanked!
> 
> Game’s still up, if someone is interested. Say of which characters are our new, and not so friendly, character and Jin’s relationship based of, and win an imaginary cookie! Tastes like imaginary air.

**_TWO YEARS AGO..._ **

 

_Lost..._

_He was lost, wasn’t he?_

_Yeeeees, he had been lost, for... How long exactly?_

_Who cares?! Why would HE ask?!_

_..._

_Who would he ask...?_

_He was alone... So so so alone..._

_He didn’t like being alone..._

_Where were the others? There had been others..._

_Oh, right. Hahaha... Oh, how careless of him to forget... Again... Haha..._

_And their blood was on his hands, wasn’t it?_

_It’s not like he had wanted to do it! It had been THEIR fault! They had been stupid! He had just done what was right! He had been the ONE that UNDERSTOOD! The others had let dumb and pathetic lies consume them! They had told themselves them until they BLINDED themselves! He had saw right through those lies! He had PROTECTED them!_

_HE HAD BEEN RIGHTEOUS!_

_..._

_But, still..._

_He was alone..._

_And he missed them..._

_Where was the promised reward for the righteous?_

_Why hadn’t he received it?_

_Had HE lied to him, just like the others had lied to themselves?_

_..._

_No, he knew why he was miserable..._

_He had failed._

_And now..._

_He was lost..._

_..._

_Better rest up here. The injury hurts..._

_Then again, it always hurt, didn’t it?_

_That and the crack. A dark and horrible crack... On his soul..._

_He knew what that was._

_It was his punishment, for failing..._

_The injury and the crack... The mark of his failure and the punishment for it... They ALWAYS hurt..._

_..._

_He hears it again, louder than ever... A deep deep echo, within his soul..._

_He had never followed it, it scared him..._

_But he was so tired, and lonely, and he couldn’t take it anymore..._

_He couldn’t take being so BLINDED, so LOST..._

_So, he followed the echo. What did he have to lose? Nothing._

_..._

_He sees a vast orange land... Beautiful and simple... He feels he would have once been proud to be here, to see this..._

_Now, he only feels LOST._

_But, he spots something strange. A dark black crack, on the center on the land. So big he can’t see where it ends or begins... The echo comes from there._

_So he goes to it. He stands at its border..._

_And looks into the Abyss..._

_..._

_And the Abyss looks back._

_Something rises from the bottom of it._

_Like a bright and hot pillar of fire... But different... MORE..._

_The last moments as himself he screams, being engulfed by IT..._

_..._

_When he opens his eyes, these are bright and red..._

_Something has changed. HE has changed._

_He is still LOST, but not for long._

_For he was no longer BLIND... He could see HIM..._

_He now knew where to look._

_He screams the name of his prey, the hunter, once more, on pursue..._

**_JIN._ **

\------------------------

You feel like the wind.

You’re everywhere, going in all directions at the same time.

And then...

It’s over.

"you okay?" You hear someone’s voice. Who...? What...?

Suddenly all your memories come back to you.

"Yeah, I’m fine," You are breathing heavily, but you’re okay... Maybe? Probably.

"What was that?" Your breathing starts to steady.

"a shortcut." You eye Sans.

"Hell of a shortcut. Next time, could you warn me?" Sans puts a hand behind his skull.

"sorry. usually, when i explain that i’m gonna... well, technically teleport, people start to get nervous. and the first time, that can be dangerous." He sighs. "sorry."

Well, look at that you asshole, he was just trying to help out. "Oh! Sorry, I didn’t know that... Just don’t feel bad!"

Are you panicking? Yeah, but only because you’ve only been a freaking asshole to poor Sans when he was helping out, and now he would hate you, and you didn’t want that and-!

He laughs. "don’t worry about it."

Huh? Had you said something funny?

Wait a second... You had just teleported in the middle of the street...

You look around. Good. No one. You hadn’t scared anyone.

You feel Sans doing the same thing you just did. Heh, great minds think the same way, right?

Jin would probably respond that they think as slow. Your mental representation of Jin can go fuck itself.

Then you notice a liiiiiiittle detail.

You were still holding Sans hand.

You had been for a while.

And, once more, red.

"Ah, Sans..." He looks at you.

"ye-?" He follows your eyes to both of your hands. "oh..."

You both let go.

Oh, moment over... WAIT, WHAT?

THAT HADN’T BEEN A MOMENT!

...

Had it?

"uh, we should probably..." Sans is also flustered. Man, he really looks cute like that... Will other parts also get blue...?

KATE, YOU HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM.

"Ye-Yeah, sure..."

Before you both enter, you have the strange feeling that Jin is somewhere, smirking, at this very moment.

\------------------------

Welp, things had been going alright for the moment.

Besides, the, uh, holding hands thing.

Which was totally no big deal!

Yeah, he was blue because... Uh... REASONS!

Yeah, if he kept telling himself that, maybe it would become true.

He observes her just before entering.

She was, once more, blushing. No matter how many times he saw he still wondered at how beautiful and innocent she could look.

Kinda reminded him of how he had started working as a photographer.

When they had came from Underground, he had been so hypnotized with the beauty of the world around him. The sky, the buildings, the streets... It had all seemed like a dream. But, above all, nature had enraptured him. The forests, the mountains, the plants, the animals... The stars. Simple, mundane things, carrying such purity and beauty. Each time he looked at one of those things he had felt something deep within himself. Gratitude. He was so happy to be able to see them.

So, long story short, he had started to take photos of them, to preserve his memories. Turns out that he actually enjoyed the action of taking a picture a lot. And apparently he was quite good at it.

He was specially proud of his works related to stars.

He wandered if she would mind if he asked to photograph her.

He hadn’t ever worked with people... But then again, he had never met someone who could make the stars look dull.

\------------------------

When you enter in Grilby’s, the first thing you notice is the warmth.

Not hot... Just warm. Welcoming.

Weird, huh? Well, maybe the bartender explained it.

He was wearing an elegant bartender uniform (kinda reminded you of those of some old movies), a white apron, and, oh yeah, he was completely made out of orange flames.

Two thoughts cross your mind.

First, wasn’t it dangerous to have a monster made out of LITERAL FIRE near alcohol.

The second, you voiced it. "Whoa." Sans lets out a chuckle.

"grillbz’ pretty hot stuff, huh?" You let a laugh.

"Dork." Both of you make your way to a nearby table.

The fire monster lets the glass he had been cleaning behind the bar, and goes to meet both of you.

"heya grillbz."

"Sans."He nods to him, and looks at you.

Wow, up close the flames are even prettier.

FOCUS!

"Oh, hi. I, uh, am Kate." He nods once more.

"Grillby. Pleased to meet you." He offers you a fiery hand.

Welp, no risk, no gain. You shake hands with him.

Huh, that’s weird. He didn’t burn at all, it was more like... Warm and fluffy? But somehow strong?

Huh.

"What is it going to be?" He asks. You look at Sans.

"don’t worry, i got this. two milkshakes. blackberry flavor for me."

Milkshakes? It’s been ages since you had one. "Strawberry?" Grillby nods, and goes to a door, at the left on the far end.

"will take a few minutes." You then take a look around. Grillby’s looked like, well, and stereotypical classic bar. About everything was made of wood (again, was that safe?), and there was a bar with a few stools on the end wall, and even a freaking jukebox in a corner. You liked it.

"So, do you usually come around here?" Great, Kate, simply great. Stereotypical date question: Check.

Wait a second... He took you to his favorite place, you were having milkshakes...

WAS THIS A DATE?!

Nope, you immediately decide that this ISN’T a date. And no more thinking about it.

NOPE NOPE NOPE.

"yeah. used to go in the Underground too. basically the same place." He looks around. "well, except this is bigger."

And talking about that. "Isn’t this place a little big for just one person?"

"grillbz’ a hard worker. and damn efficient. also, his daughter helps him in the weekends, when most people come. usually, it’s just the locals."

"Like you?" Sans shrugs.

"i guess. used to go way more often, back in the day. but since we came here, i’ve found more things to do." You decide not to ask him about the Underground. Many monsters didn’t like talking about it, and you get the feeling that Sans doesn’t, either.

"Like what?" You are really curious. Besides sleeping, joking and working (and teleporting) you don’t really know much about what Sans does.

"various things. take walks, read a book, take a few photos there and there, star-gaze..." He lets out a chuckle. "must sound pretty boring."

"What? No! Why would it? Also, you work as a photographer, right?" He nods and you sigh. "Must be great to make a living out of a hobby. Wish they paid me for watching anime..." Crap. Way to go, you dweeb. Now he’ll think you’re weird.

He laughs. "hey, don’t let your dreams be dreams, amiright? i’m sure someone is willing to pay a cute girl to sit in front of a TV."

Why?! Why did he...?

Sigh, red once more.

Man, this isn’t normal. Did you have a medical problem or something?

Luckily, Grillby arrived before you could say something stupid. Because, lets be honest, you WERE going to say something stupid.

He puts two big, handmade glass cups. Inside of yours a slightly pink (and daaaaaaaaamn appetizing) liquid. Inside of Sans a slightly purple-toned substance (equally endearing).

You take a sip from the straw.

"Wow!" BEST. MILKSHAKE. EVER.

Grillby lets out a warming (pun intended) chuckle. "I take you like it, miss?"

"Yeah! I’ve never tasted anything this freaking good!" At that, a frown appears over his glasses (WHY DID A FI-? Just roll with it.)

"Miss Kate, I’m afraid I have to ask you to refrain from using that kind of language in this establishment in daylight. The norm stands till nighttime, when you will be able to use as rotten language as you please." Wow, okay. He could be scary.

"Sorry. Just didn’t expect it to be this good. I apologize if I have offended you, Mister Grillby." His flames seem to become slightly brighter after hearing that.

"Just Grillby is fine. I apologize if I seemed annoying or threatening." Wait what, threatening? Your confusion must be reflected in your face, because he speaks again. "A few humans before have commented that my aspect can be... Unsettling, to say the least. Some have even tried to perform acts of vandalism against my establishment or my person."

What?! You look at Sans, horrified. He sighs tiredly. "Bunch of kids came here with a bunch of water pistols. Nothing happened, but could have been bad. And it wasn’t the only thing like that."

You find yourself furious. "Sometimes, I think that humanity is rotten to the core..." You don’t notice the strange look that Sans shoots you. You sigh. "Grillby. I know it doesn’t really mean anything... But I’m sorry for any problem any of my kind may have caused you."

Grillby and Sans look at you, surprised. Somehow, you notice that Grillby’s expression softens. "It means more than you can imagine. Thank you, miss Kate." He then looks at Sans. "Foul mouth... But a golden heart. Better to not let her go, old friend." Sans and you blush furiously, and decide to focus on your milkshakes. Grillby lets out a heart-warming chuckle and returns behind the bar.

A little later, you and Sans have finished your drinks. "That was awesome. Thanks a lot for bringing me here, Sans."

He chuckles. "no problem. if ya ever feeling like having the best burgs in the city, tell me."

You can’t help but smile. "Sounds lovely!"

You and Sans stay a few seconds in silence, grinning like idiots.

"anyhow, next time you come, you’ll get to meet the locals. a good bunch, if a little... uh... well, you’ll see next time."

A part of you is really excited about the prospect of returning here. The other thinks that is a shame that Sans and you won’t be alone.

...

You indicate that part to fuck off.

Grillby comes to pick your glasses. You start to move to take your wallet out, but Sans stops you.

"nah, this is on me. grillby, put it on my tab, will ya?" Grillby stares at Sans. "what?"

Grillby just sighs, and Sans winks you an eye. The bartender complains. "You will be my ruin..."

Sans grin gets wider. "yep. by the way, got any news to share?"

Grillby seems to ponder it for a few seconds. "The police have been investigating a curious thing that happened here last night. Actually, a... What was the word... Some kind of detective had just been asking me a few questions, before you two arrive. I don’t know how you didn’t see him while entering. A good lad, if a bit peculiar. I think you would like him, Sans." Wait a moment...

"A consultant?" Grillby looks at you and nods. "White hair, blue eyes, two scars on the face?" Grillby nods again. "He’s a friend."

"the one with the car?" Asks Sans. You nod.

"A good lad." Repeats Grillby. "Anyhow, last night something most curious occurred. A man joined the usual poker game of the CS." He pauses and explains to you. "A bunch of locals, who have been coming for ages. All in the Police." You nod too him as thanks. He continues. "He kept asking questions about different monsters, including the King and the Queen. Doggo started to get suspicious, and asked him to take off his hood, which he hadn’t done in all night. Then, the man refused and... It happened." He makes a small pause. "Suddenly, a blinding light came from him, rendering all who were at the bar incapable of seeing for few moments. When we regained sight, he had disappeared and the door was open." You and Sans exchange confused looks. A mage? "The most interesting part, however, is that I heard one of the agents talking about "the Phantom"."

Whoa. The Phantom? As far as you (and basically everyone) knows he is basically an urban legend. A man who appears and disappears constantly, performing impossible robberies. C’mon, it basically sounded like he was some kind of Lupin.

Mmm. Did that make Jin, Herlock Sholmes?

"hey kate, know anything about it?" Sans sounds... Concerned.

"Not really, sorry. Jin basically has an spoken contract with the Town Hall. He doesn’t say anything about the cases he works on, they let him keep working." Of course, if Jin thought that a case could affect you, that contract could go fuck itself.

Sans sighs. "i see. thanks a lot for telling, grillbz."

Grillby puffs. "If you were truly thankful, you would pay your tab."

Sans laughes. "i’m not THAT thankful."

The fire monster sighs once more. "Why do I get the feeling that you will never be...?" Both of you laugh.

"welp kate. want me to take you home?" Oh, you aren’t letting that one pass.

"Oh, why Sans? You seem very eager to go to my house?" You laugh at the poor guy expression.

" _hah_ , _hah_... and they call me funny..." Ding, you have a pun.

"That’s because you have a _funny bone_."

You both laugh like the idiots you are. God, it had been AGES since you had laughed that much.

"But yeah, I wouldn’t mind." Sans gets up.

"lets go, then." He turns to Grillby while you get up. "thanks a lot for everything grillbz!"

You wave a hand at him. He does... A little reverence in your direction? What a classy guy. "Miss Kate, you’re always welcomed to come back. Sans, pay your damn tab."

You and Sans laugh, and leave.

\------------------------

A little "shortcut", as Sans called it, you’re both in front of your house.

"welp, guess that this it."

"Yeah..." You feel saddened. It had been such an awesome day...

You didn’t want it to end.

"hey." Sans says, almost in a whisper, like he was telling you a secret. "you know what the best part of an awesome day ending is?" You shake your head. "that another one can start." You laugh, and his smile seems to get wider. "it took me a long time to figure it out... but, hey, if a bonehead like me knows that, then you have no excuse."

You smile. He was right. This was the beginning of something great. And you had more people than ever to enjoy it with.

"welp. better for me to get back. paps will probably be back in a few minutes." An idea crosses your mind.

It was stupid, dumb, and...

For once you don’t care about that.

You lean a bit, and let a kiss on the right cheek of a very surprised Sans.

Both of you are blushing, but smiling.

"See ya later, bonehead." He laughs.

"see ya around, sweetheart." You look at him.

"Sweetheart?" He shrugs. You smile. "I like it."

And with that, the hangout ends.

\------------------------

Sans feels like he is on a cloud.

She had kissed his cheek! SHE HAD KISSED HIM!

He just couldn’t stop thinking about it...

"BROTHER, MAY I ASK YOU A QUESTION IN METTATON’S BEHALF? I DON’T QUITE UNDERSTAND ITS PURPOSE, BUT HE WAS VERY INSISTENT..."

There was something... Weird in Papyrus’ tone, but he didn’t pay it any attention.

"huh? sure, bro."

"WOULD YOU SMOOCH A HUMAN?"

...

Fucking buck of bolts...

"I’LL INTERPRET THAT AS A YES. I’M SURE HE WILL BE QUITE PLEASED TO KNOW..."

" **papyrus!** "

"NYEHEHEHE... WHO’S A BABYBONES NOW?"

\------------------------

"You wanna smooch him." Kate sighs, not for the first time in the last ten minutes.

"Look, I-"

"You _SOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ wanna smooch him." Fucking Jin.

"I didn’t say-"

"Also, he probably wants to smooch you."

"JIN!"

"Yeeeeeeees?"

"I hate you."

"I know." And he bursts out laughing.

"Anyhow, mind if I give you some advice?" Wait... IT’S A TRAP! "Monsters’ magic can produce some... Effects on a partner during-"

"For fucks sake, Jin! I’ve read the freaking articles!"

"But you haven’t lived iiiiiiit..." Fuck him. Worst thing is, he had a point. You had never... Gotten intimate, with anybody. Jin on the other hand, was somewhat of a man-whore. "Anyhow, listen I’m serious now." Huh? "It can be dangerous for a mage and a monster to... That. Especially if the mage doesn’t have a great control over their powers."

You knew where he was getting. The "you need to improve your control" speech he gave you from time to time.

"I know, I really need to work more on that. But..." You sigh. "It’s not easy."

"I know. Believe me, I know." He did. If someone had a bigger trauma than you with their powers, that was Jin. "But you need to do it, K. For your own good. **Please.** "

You sigh once more. "Thanks Jin."

"I didn’t do anything."

"You are there when I need you to."

"It’s the least I could do, K. It’s the least I could do..."

And so did you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My two earlier end notes didn’t contain Jojojokes, because...
> 
> Killer Queen had already touched them.
> 
> Feeling like stalking me? If you don’t, check out [my Tumblr](https://mejustanotherfagg0t.tumblr.com/)


	7. Shit Goes 200% Anime Part 1(a.k.a. I’ve Seen Too Much Anime And A Few Cameos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a chapter parted in two.
> 
> Because I love to make people suffer :)
> 
> Kate goes to a speech, and Jin joins the gang.
> 
> And Sans deals with some jealousy issues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WTF +500 HITS???!!! WHAT THE FLYING FREAKING FUCKING FRUITING FALLING FUCK??!!
> 
> Comments, kudos and everything else is always appreciated.
> 
> I wanted to post this earlier. Too bad life kept me from it. Oh well, here it is.
> 
> In the next chapter: First fight, how does magic work revealed, Jin flirting and roasting two different people, the Fluffy Guy joins the scene and a speech.

Jin is woken up early in the morning by his phone.

He picks it up, half-sleep. "Yes...?"

"Good morning Jin." Of course it would be freaking Paula...

He sighs. "Whatdoyouwant...?"

She laughs. "Kinda sleepy, aren’t we? Don’t you know what day is it?"

"Saturday...?"

"Yeah, but that’s beside the point."

"Ugh, is too early for this bullshit. Just tell me what do I have to do."

"I need you to play security guard."

Then, he remembers what day it’s today.

Fuck. He should have hung up when he had the chance...

He sighs. Another loooooooooong day.

\----------------------------------

"So, they’ve basically forced you to become part of the security staff." You say while eating a toast.

"Yep. Which is bullshit if you ask me."

"At least they’re paying you."

"Yeah, I guess..." You smile at your poor friend suffered voice through the phone. Guess that’s what happens when you basically become the Police’s magic expert. You ended enlisted in all the bullshit. "But enough about me, let’s discuss you and your _boneboy_."

You aren’t sure what’s more embarrassing, Jin being completely right about your attraction to A FUCKING SKELETON or the fact that you had actually called Sans _boneboy_.

"Can’t you be nice, please?"

"Why, because of your lack of experience in the matter of _intimacy_ _?_ _"_

"Jin..."

"Because you don’t know how it feels to strike a homerun, to get lucky, to shag...?

" **Jin**..."

"To nail one, to go all the way, to seethe the sword...?

" **JIN**..."

"To do the horizontal mambo, to move furniture, to power wash the quiver bone in the ham wallet...?"

" **JIIIIIIIIII-** Wait, what the fuck does that last one mean?"

"I think it’s a Number Eight."

"What the hell is a Number Eight?!"

"Nobody knows, but I think I’ve done four. Or was it eight Number Fours...?"

You sigh. Honestly, if sex was that complicated you would rather stay a virgin. "Look, lets... Just change topics, okay?" Before he can protest you continue. "What event do they need you for, anyway?"

"Oh? You don’t know?" He sounds surprised. You’ve never been the type to stay updated about what happened in the city. "Since the second anniversary of the opening will be soon, the Ambassador is giving a speech at the Green Mall."

"Why? Aren’t speeches always in squares, stadiums and places like that?"

Jin sighs and mutters. "Sometimes I forget that you live in a bubble..." Hey! ... Well, to be honest, he’s right. "The Green Mall was the first to allow monster stores. It was kinda of a big thing, and a sign of change. So, since it’s a symbolic place for them, that’s where the speech is happening."

Oh, okay. He didn’t need to make it sound like you were dumb... "Will the King and Queen be there?"

"I think the King will, but the Queen has a meeting to attend to, or something... Anyhow, the Ambassador will be the focus of everyone." It was still a bit weird to imagine a 17 years-old with such an important title... You knew it was basically honorific, to make them a representative figure, but still... One year and something younger than you, and they had already accomplished more than you ever fucking would. An ice-cream-eating inducing thought. "Ever seen them in person?"

"Nope. You? You have important contacts in the Police and stuff, plus you already know the King."

"Nah, never seen them outside of TV. But I’ll say, they’re pretty darn cute..."

You sigh, you knew where this was going. "So, you’re gonna use this job to get an opportunity to flirt with them?"

"Yep."

"You are such a man-whore."

"I know and I love it. Anyhow, chances are your new pals are going. Give me a call if you decide to pass by, would you?"

"Sure. See ya." And you hang up.

As much as it annoyed you, Jin was right. They were pretty cute.

Sans was cutter, though.

...

Yeah, you have a problem.

Just focus on eating breakfast for a while, will ya?

\----------------------------------

Sans keeps looking at the screen of his phone.

"Just say something to her already, NEEEEEEEERRRRRRD!!"

He sighs. Of course Undyne, of all people, was there to annoy him...

Better than the buck of bolts, that’s for sure.

"why does it have to be me? aren’t you her friend?"

Undyne rolls her eye. "Duh. We are practically besties already, buuuut..."

He doesn’t like that expression she’s putting. "buuuuuut..."

"Well, you’re also my friend..." Oh, he didn’t like where this was going. Not. At. All. "So I decided to make you the favor."

"so, me inviting her to the kid’s speech is a favor? no offense bud, but i think there’s something _fishy_ about all this."

Hey, maybe it would work. Undyne snorts. "Nice try, LOSER!!" Nevermind. "Ya ain’t distracting me from this business with punch-deserving jokes."

"well, that’s a rather unpleasant punch-line... wait a sec, what business."

Undyne’s expression becomes more stern and serious. "Shipping business."

Sans puts his hands on his face. "for fucks sake... look, undyne, i like you. i like you and alphys. both of you are cool. but, this shipping thing? it has to end." Before she can protest he continues. "look at my bro and the square. you two royally messed up, back there."

"Hey! It wasn’t our fault Mettaton would fuck up so badly."

"Tori and Asgore."

"I still think that there’s something left between those two..."

"Tori and _me_."

"It would have been hella cute."

" _ **Me**_ and **_Asgore_**."

She stays still for a few seconds. Then sighs. "Yeah, that one was a baaaaaaaad idea... Still kinda hot tho..."

"oh my fucking... look, stop. okay? just... stop. no fanfics about me and kate. no fanart. no conceptual images. no musical themes. no sketches of our hypothetical offspring. and, above all... **no mangas**."

"Fine fine..." She huffs and puffs, but Sans knows that she’ll keep her word. At least he hopes so... "But, c’mon dude! You LIKE her! It’s so freaking obvious. And she’s an awesome nerd. She likes anime. She shares your love for shitty puns. She’s kind beyond words. She’s friends with the only human I’ve ever met that can suplex me. Plus, she’s kinda hot." Something inside Sans stirs up hearing Undyne say that. Fuck, he did have a problem, didn’t he? "It’s match _MADE IN HEAVEN_." Sans just stares at her, confused. Undyne sighs, dissapointed. "She would have understood that one... Anyhow, you like her. And I think she likes you! SO QUIT BEING A FUCKING PEASANT AND BECOME HER MOTHERFUCKING PRINCE!!!"

Okay, he has a reaaaal problem. It’s not normal to feel a surge of... Hope and happiness after hearing that.

He gets up from the sofa and goes to the stairs. "look i’m going to my room. it’s gonna be impossible to have a conversation with you cheering and screeching on my ear..."

"IT’S CALLED SUPPORTING YOUR OTP, YOU JERK!!!" She waits until he’s out of sight and hearing his bedroom door. Then she pulls out a phone and talks very softly. "Alphs,,? Yeah, just like thought. No fanfics or mangas... But he didn’t say anything about plushies and dolls..."

\----------------------------------

3, 2, 1... Incoming, an awkward call.

"hey."

"Hey."

"..."

"..."

"knock-knock."

"...?"

"knock-knock."

"Who’s there?"

"who."

"Who who?"

"whoa, didn’t know you were an owl."

"..."

"..."

"You know that joke could have been funny... About an _owl_ ago!"

"..."

"..."

"pfffffft."

And you both burst out laughing.

Okay, ice broken.

"anyway, do you know about what’s happening today at...?"

\----------------------------------

You see the Mall.

Holly shit. The place is packed. The parking is completely full, and there are literally HUNDREDS of persons at the doors.

Well, figures. The Ambassador didn’t exactly do a lot of public appearances. Sure, they had been in a lot of public meetings and stuff, but... It was weird. Whenever you had watched them on TV you had thought that they always seemed to kinda blend with the background. Others did the talking, and they acted as more of a moderator.

Speaking of moderation, the skeleton currently screaming at you at the top of his lungs, should maybe use some.

"KATE! OVER HERE!"

For the first time you start to understand what hanging out with a celebrity implies. You understand it exactly the moment about two hundred cameras turn to you...

Only to be stopped by a metallic and handsome voice... Wait, how is a voice handsome? Bah, just roll with it, it’s Mettaton after all. "My dear darlings, none of you are planning on photographing that girl, are you?~ While she is quite duper, I would appreciate if she remained out of the spotlight~ Are we clear?~" Every single one of them is staring at the robot, with varying expressions of panic on their faces. " **Are we clear?** ~"

And two hundred variations of fearful confirmation are heard at once. Wow, okay, never piss Mettaton off. Scary.

You approach your friends (still weird to think of them as that? Yeah, it is) as the photographers focus on about everything else and avoid even looking at you.

"Um... Mettaton, what was that about?"

The robot sighs. "Fame, darling~ That was fame, about to fuck up your life~" Your confusion must be showing in your face, because Mettaton continues. "Listen, darling~ There are good persons in the press, people who think of us, celebrities and their friends, as people~ Others see us a way to make money~ The vast majority of those gentlemen and ladies fall in the latter category~"

"Oh, okay." That’s worrying. "But, why did they stop when you told them to?"

Mettaton shoots you a wolfish smile. "Because, darling, scavengers aren’t dumb~ I’ve already sued a few vultures of their kind~ I am willing to let them annoy me, Pappy, their Majesties or even Frisk dearest~ Such is the price of fame...~ But my friends are off limits~"

You’re speechless. Whoa. Mettaton wasn’t what one would expect. Yeah, yesterday you had already noticed that as self-absorbed as he seemed, he was kind and caring. And now this.

He and Papyrus seem to have a lot in common. Both caring incredibly about themselves, but caring as much for others.

You had really met such incredible people in two days...

"Thanks. You’re an awesome friend, Mettaton."

There’s pink on his cheeks! You’ve made motherfucking Mettaton blush! "Oh, darling, you’re too kind~" Before you can continue, he interrupts you. "No, seriously~ Stop that~ You are the blushing pure-hearted cinnamon roll, I’m the slightly malicious, but outstandingly charming teaser~ Let’s not exchange roles~"

You laugh. "Fair enough. You guys going in?"

"IN A BIT, MY FRIEND. FIRST, WE MUST CALM THE MASSES OVER THE DISCOURTESY SHOWN BY THE GOOD-INTENTIONED, YET EVIL-DOER, METTATON." Mettaton seems to shrunk at his comment.

"Sorry, Papy~"

"IT’S QUITE OKAY." He shows the robot a reassuring smile, and Mettaton mood seems to spark up. Wait a minute... Did Mettaton like Papyrus? Now that you think about it, he had shot him quite a number of looks during lunch yesterday... And he always seemed to pay complete attention to Papyrus, whenever he spoke... And his eyes seemed to light up when looking at him...

Were you that easy to read? You were, weren’t you?

Oblivious to your mental discovery, the skeleton continues. "I KNOW YOU MEANT GOOD, BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DON’T BELIEVE IN THE NECESSARY EVIL. SHALL INFAMY BE DONE BY ANY OF MY FRIENDS, I WILL STAND BY THEIR SIDE, HELPING THEM MAKE ALL THEIR WRONGS RIGHT! NYEHEHEHE!"

"You’re too kind, Papy~" Oh man, look at those eyes! How the hell did you not notice before?

"INDEED I AM. ANYHOW, YOU MAY PROCEED WITHOUT US, MY DEAR FRIEND. DO NOT FEAR, AS YOU WILL NOT BE ALONE... IN THE MOST LITERAL OF WAYS. THE PLACE IS PACKED TO THE ROOF, WITH HUMANS AND MONSTERS... ALSO OUR MUTUAL FRIENDS, WHO OF COURSE FALL INTO THOSE CATEGORIES. WELL, MORE LIKE IN ONE OF THEM. PLUS FRISK. YOU HAVEN’T MET FRISK YET, HAVE YOU?" You shake your head, and Papyrus seems to get excited. A bit too excited, maybe. "OH MAN. MY TWO DEAREST HUMAN FRIENDS MEETING AT LAST! I THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD NEVER COME..."

Mettaton chuckles softly. "Papy, darling, you met Kate two days ago~"

"I KNOW! AND SHE STILL HASN’T MET FRISK. UN-BE-LI-VA-BLE."

You laugh once more. "Welp, better get going. Nice armor, by the way."

Papyrus seems to grow slightly of pure pride from that compliment. "MY BATTLE BODY... QUITE MAGNIFICENT INDEED. I BUILT IT WITH SANS’ HELP, BACK IN THE OLD AND UNDERGROUND DAYS. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! SANS! DOING SOMETHING!" For something hand-made it was quite an impressive thing. He still wore the gloves, boots and scarf he was wearing when you met him, along with the armor. Maybe, he kept wearing parts of it, even without the whole thing on? "WE ARE ALL WEARING OUR OLD CLOTHES."

You wonder what will Sans be wearing...

And the others too, of course! IT’S NOT LIKE SANS HAD BEEN THE FIRST THING THAT HAD CROSSED YOUR MIND, THATWOULDHAVEBEENCOMPLETELYANDUTTERLYRIDICOULOUS.

Yeah...

"WELL, SEE YOU IN A BIT!" And he marches towards the mass of vultures.

Mettaton sighs. "I think we all are a bad influence on him~"

"Why? Did he learn to separate the syllables of a word to make it over-dramatic from you?" You tease.

"Oh, shut it~ We both know he did~" Both of you laugh. "Well, off you go, darling~ Try not to miss me too much~"

"I only promise to try."

And you enter the mall, leaving behind Papyrus saying: "LOOK AT THE BRIGHT SIDE, NOW YOU HAVE MORE MEMORY TO DEDICATE TO PHOTOS OF ME!"

Adorable dork.

...

Well, holly shit. THERE’S SO MANY PEOPLE!

Hundreds of humans and monsters walking in front of your eyes, nobody looking weirded out by someone’s appearance, not a single hateful whisper... Humans and monsters, not being human and monsters. Just being what they are. People.

A sight like this warmed the heart, didn’t it?

Your smile widens even more when you hear Undyne’s voice. "HEY NERD, OVER HERE!"

Oops, people are looking at you. Smile down, blush up.

You make your way to Undyne while everybody glances away.

And there they are.

Alphys looks basically the same, white lab coat, and glasses. Undyne’s wearing a simple black tank top, blue jeans and brown boots, with he hair completely locked in a ponytail, showing a black eye-patch on her left eye. Sans is wearing black basketball shorts with a white strip on each leg, a white t-shirt, a blue comfy-looking jacket and... Pink slippers? Weird.

Still, looks good on him.

Damn good- SHUT UP BRAIN.

Alphys and Sans are sit on a bench, while Undyne is in front of them, currently shouting at you.

"What the heck took you so long!" Sans opens an eye-socket.

"hey, chill. we’ve only been there for about five minutes."

"It’s been twenty minutes, bonehead! But how would you know, when you’ve been sitting there, sleeping?!" Sans shrugs. "NGAAAAAAH!"

You laugh. "Good to see you too, Undyne. Sorry about the delay, I would have come in my bike, but..."

You eye Sans, who proceeds to snicker. "using me as a excuse? not cool."

"Well, fact still stands. My motorcycle got butchered in _cold_ blood."

The horrendous pun gets you another snicker from the skeleton. " _ice_ what you did there."

Undyne and Alphys exchange a look. "Alphs, I’m confused. Is this adorable or vomiting?"

"A bit of bo-both, to be honest."

"Hey! Don’t be so _cold_ -hearted."

"don’t show us your _cold_ side."

Alphys chuckles at Undyne’s expression. The fish monster sighs. "Now you are just repeating "cold" time after time... Honestly, both of you deserve to be dropped in the ocean."

"That’s such a _cold_ judgement."

"yeah, we would get _cold_ feet."

"I HATE BOTH OF YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh, don’t wo-worry Undyne. You’ll always be my _cool_ girlfriend."

Undyne stops moving at all, a perplexed expression on her face. "I don’t know whether to be infuriated or flattered..."

"Bah, just _chill_..."

"but not too hard, or you may catch a _cold_..."

"WELL THAT SETTLES THAT!!!"

And (save for the fish-lady currently nuggeing you) you all laugh for a while.

Once the nuggeis and laughs session is over, you sit besides Alphys on the bench.

"So, how are you guys?"

Undyne lets a grunt. "Besides pissed as hell, you mean?"

"Yep."

Alphys takes the lead before Undyne can respond. "We are fi-fine. Rather excited actually, co-considering it’s been almost two years si-since we arrived."

Her girlfriend’s words seem to cheer Undyne up. "Yeah! It’s weird to think that’s been that long since the punk- Wait a sec!" She eyes you. "YOU STILL HAVEN’T MET THE PUNK!"

"Basically what Papyrus said. And by "punk", you mean someone named Frisk, right?"

Undyne laughs. "Not just someone, dummy. Frisk, the real deal, the Ambassador." Wait, what?

"I thought it was just a coincidence... WAIT! I’M GOING TO MEET THE AMBASSADOR?!"

Undyne smiles, obviously enjoying your disconcert. "Yeeeeeep. And, as their best friend, I can promise you, you’ll like them. And, to be honest..." Undyne crosses her arms and looks down. "They could use more human friends. Specially people around their age."

Okay. A worried Undyne is a cute Undyne. And a great opportunity to annoy her. "Aw. Look at you, all worried and stuff..."

"BAH!!! WHATEVER!!!"

Heh. She doesn’t seem to blush easily. Oh well, between the rest of you her cup was more than filled.

"And you, Sans?"

The skeleton shrugs. "i’m fine. have a little headache..." He shoots Undyne a look, which she answers with a pointy smile. "and i’m kinda tired."

Then, a figure speaks from behind Undyne. "Hello, kinda tired..." And, surely enough, out of nowhere (him and his freaking magic tricks), dressed in a black suit, jacket open, revealing a white shirt, is... "I’m Jin. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"HOLLY FUCK!" Undyne quite literally takes a jump. Then turns to address the new-comer. "What the heck dude?!"

"Sorry, sorry. Couldn’t resist. Not my fault that you’re so easy to scare."

Undyne smiles in response. "Pfffft. Screw you, asshole." She then offers her fist, and Jin answers with his. Boom! Broest salute ever. "Didn’t know you would be here."

"Police can’t do crap by themselves these days." He sighs. "Welp, least I have you guys here now. Mind if I use you as a excuse to take a break?"

Sans chuckles. "i can relate to that." He gets up, walks to Jin and offers him his hand. "sans. sans the skeleton."

Jin snickers. "So it would seem." He takes his hand... Followed by a familiar sounding sound, along with a little buzz.

Sans and Jin look at each other. Slowly, they separate their hands. A whoopee cushion on the skeleton’s glove, a hand buzzer on the human’s. Then, they both burst out laughing.

"nice trick there bud. didn’t even saw it."

Jin wipes off a few (non-existant) tears. "Yeah, but I’m not the only one with a trick up their sleeves. Name’s Jin, by the way."

"welp, pleased to meet ya jin. a friend of kate and undyne is a friend of mine, and all that stuff."

"Heh, thanks." He then looks at the bench, where you and Alphys remain. He nods to the yellow dinosaur. "Doctor Alphys." She politely nods back. Then he looks at you. "And, finally, my dear friend, the slowest person in the planet."

Well, truth be told you had gotten here about ten minutes later than you pretended, but you weren’t gonna admit it and give him that satisfaction. "Aren’t you supposed to be working right now? Shoo shoo!"

"Cute. And, for your information, since I’m currently doing two jobs at the same time ON SATURDAY I can take double legally-required breaks."

"Does that even make sense?"

"Don’t know. Sounds like a pretty decent excuse to me."

You then both look at Sans, who has started chuckling slightly to himself. "don’t worry about it."

You shrug, and Undyne takes the lead of the conversation again. "ALRIGHT! Now I can introduce you both to Frisk!"

Jin looks at her. "When you say Frisk, you mean...?"

She nods. "The Ambassador." She looks at his expectantly waiting for his reaction, probably hoping for something like yours.

Jin, of course, disappoints her. "Oh, cool."

"... And...?"

"And what?"

"Just cool?"

"Just cool."

The poor Undyne sighs and Jin smirks. He continues. "To be honest, I was thinking about introducing myself to them anyway."

Alphys intercedes, curious. "Why?"

"Well, they’re pretty cute..."

A few moments of silence follow, interrupted by the scientist’s squeak. "WHAT?!"

You sigh tiredly and explain. "Jin wants to flirt with them. And with about everything remotely cute in the city."

"Hey!"

"Am I wrong?"

He appears to ponder about it for a few seconds. "Well, I wouldn’t say the whole city..."

Undyne laughs. "So, that’s why you tried to flirt with me when we met."

Another Alphys squeak. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, basically. Plus you’re damn strong, that’s kinda hot. Pity you’re taken."

Aaaaaaaand third squeak. "YOU BET SHE IS!"

The four of you stare at her. Her cheeks turn red. "So-Sorry..."

"Aw, babe..." She picks her up and puts her face in front of hers. Alphys turns completely red, tail included. "Would it make you feel better that I tried to punch him immediately afterwards?"

"Ki-Kinda?" Undyne smiles, and goes for a kiss. Ugh, sweetly adorable.

While those two keep kissing (and apparently start to make outOHMYGOD) Jin sits between you and Sans.

"Well, would you look at that? A stupid anecdote has managed to brighten up the passion of a relationship."

"yeah, it happens way more often to those two than what it should."

"Cute. By the way, should I sit here?"

Oh crap. Sans don’t...!

"uh? what do you mean?" Don’t you fucking dare...

"Well, _maybe_ theirs is not the only rekindled passion..."

You don’t need to look to know that Sans is blushing as much as you are... AND THOSE TWO MAKING OUT IS NOT HELPING!

You put your burning face in your hands, and Jin lies back on the bench, a relaxed and satisfied smile on his face. You also catch a glimpse of Sans doing exactly the same that you are.

"You’re such an asshole."

"Believe me, I’m aware."

\----------------------------------

After Kate and he returned to a normal color (each their own), and Undyne and Alphys remember that they were in public and shouldn’t go Second Base (and Jin had a good laugh at all of that), Sans and the others decided to go to meet Frisk.

"A-Are you sure that you kno-know where Frisk is?"

"Trust me. They’ve basically given me the lay-out for the whole thing." Jin points to a platform set in the middle of the mall, in a little inside square. "First the King will give a few words, then the Ambassador comes up, they give their little speech and the king gives a few words. Simple and short."

"But important." Mutters Undyne.

"Didn’t say it wasn’t. Anyhow, until the time comes, the Ambassador should be..." You all stop in front of a door. "Right here."

Sans spots a signal besides the door saying "DO NOT ENTER". Kate also sees it and asks: "So, what’s this?"

"Well, as far as I know it used to be a small decorating company. Now, it’s a room."

"Shocking."

"more like _stocking_." They all glare at him.

"Pal, I’ve known you for about ten minutes, but that’s bad even by your standards." Ouch.

"I second the notion." Ouch.

"Yeah nerd, pretty damn bad." Ouch.

"A-atrocious even." Ouch.

He shrugs. "guess i’m not as _p_ _unny_ as i thought."

Kate lets out a snort. God bless her soul and her shitty sense of humor (which matched his own). Everyone else stares at her.

"What?! That one was better."

Jin sighs. "No it wasn’t."

Alphys nods. "Not even close."

"BOOOOOOH!" A true poet Undyne.

He and Kate exchange a wordless look, their eyes saying "fuck this guys". Also, she had quite pretty eyes... Dammit Sans, focus! "guess it’s the world against us, huh?"

"Gentleman, it’s been a pleasure punning with you." He snorts. That reference. Perfect.

Her white-haired friend rolls his eyes. He was kinda of an asshole to be honest, but in a good way, the kind of guy he liked. But Sans also thought that there was something... Odd about him. For starters, he was sure he had appeared behind Undyne out of nowhere. Not cool, that was HIS thing. Secondly, his job. According to Kate he worked as an assistant of the Police in magic-related cases. So, strange appearance out of nowhere, plus apparent magical expertise... What did that mean? It meant that he was probably a mage.

Or maybe he was being a paranoid that was trying to justify why he had felt a surge of jealousy as soon as he saw him.

Nah, he was probably a mage. A probable mage that was going to start talking right now.

Time to go into "paying attention to the real world and not the imaginary possibilities in his head mode" Sanso-boy (did he just called himself Sanso-boy...?) "Get a room, Boney and Clide."

She points at the door. "There’s one right there." Heh, nice set-up.

"shocking."

"More like _stocking_."

You both stand there, smiling proudly, while the others three groan and let other signs of disbelief.

Before Jin knocks on the door, he hears him mutter: "Vishante Kaffas..." Huh, weird. Would ask about it later.

Knock-knock.

"who’s there?" Kate shoots him a look. "what? you thought it, i know you did."

She averts her gaze, smiling despite herself. Heh, point to him.

A human dressed in a black suit opens the door. A big guy, whose suit doesn’t look quite as good as Jin’s did (as much as it annoyed him to admit it, that was mainly because of the guy’s good looks, which for some reason annoyed him? Why did it annoy him?). The guy looks at them and makes a face. "Yes?"

"Greetings, good man! We are the Flying Nimbus Company representatives, would you care to buy broom?"

He snorts. Okay, there may be some things that annoyed him (for some reason) but he still liked the guy.

Apparently, Undyne doesn’t share his view on Jin’s humor. "JIN!"

"Yes?"

"Are you trying to pick a fight?!"

"To be honest, yes."

Undyne ponders for a few seconds. "Mind if I join in?"

"Un-Undyne! No fighting!"

"Buuuuut Alphs..."

"Undyyyyyne!"

"Jin started!"

"Well, I’m en-ending it!"

You all just stare at them. He has to exert all of his self-control to not burst out into laughter.

Jin breaks in. "You two have a preeeeeeeetty fucked up relationship, don’t you?"

Alphys lowers her head ashamed, but Undyne just smiles proudly. "She’s my little adorable moral touchstone!"

Jin raises an eyebrow. "Touchstone in which sense?"

Alphys seems to try to sink into the floor, while Undyne’s smile widens. "You saw us back there, I think it’s pretty obvious that both."

You all let a chuckle... Well, save for Alphys of course.

Then the door guy speaks again. Oops forgot he was there. "What the hell do you guys want?"

Jin turns once again to the man. "Well, I’m obviously your replacement, big guy. So get out of here, you’re fired."

The man seems not amused by the white-haired antics. "Hah, hah. So you guys are clowns."

"Why, of course. Didn’t I said it before? Flying Nimbus Company Circus, famous for our magnificent broom jugglery performance! At the end, we give one to each member of the public, so they can-"

Kate takes a step forward an pushes Jin out of the way. "Shut up, Jin. I’ll handle this."

"And I was just getting to the good part... Also, don’t you dare to "Mokuba" me."

She ignores him. "I’m sorry for my friend. We would like to see the Ambassador, if possible. This people are friends of them." She points to the three of them.

"The Ambassador doesn’t receive visitants."

He can’t help himself. "even if they sell brooms?"

The joke being that he has a broom on his hands right now. Everybody looks at him, delighted expression in Kate’s face.

He focuses so much in Kate’s beautiful expression that he misses Jin’s reaction. If he hadn’t he would have noticed the flash of comprehension that passes his eyes. But he doesn’t.

"Don’t worry, let them in." Says a voice behind the man.

Jin freezes in place. "Well, fuck..."

A woman in her late thirties comes in. She’s wearing a brown, long duster over a a simple, blue shirt, combined with green pants. Also, red hair, that combines quite fine with the fiery look she’s shooting at Jin.

"Before you start..."

"Jiiin..."

"Before. You. Start."

"YOU HAD ONE FREAKING JOB!"

"WOULD YOU CARE FOR ME TO EXPLAIN WHY I AM HERE?!"

"Oh yes, I would gladly like to hear why you disobeyed MY DIRECT ORDERS!"

"Okay... I was just minding my own business-"

"BULLSHIT!"

"But I waaaas!"

"So, what, what made you abandon your post?!"

"I heard a scream, so I went to investigate-"

"And now you’re here?!"

"I WAS JUST GETTING TO THAT! ... So, I hear a scream and go to check. And, boom, I find this." He signals to them. "The tall one with scales had been the one screaming in excitement."

Undyne makes a face. "Hey! Don’t drag me into-"

"YOU’RE NOT INVOLVED IN THIS!" Both of them say.

Undyne mutters under her breath. "I’m feeling pretty involved..."

"So, I stayed with them, to make sure that they didn’t bother anyone."

"So, you’re here because of that?"

"Yes."

"So, the unconscious man with a broken nose found near the area you were supposed to be has nothing to do with it?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

" **JIN.** "

"Before you start..."

"I knew it!"

"Okay! BEFORE. YOU. START."

Sans sighs. This is gonna take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, I have [a Tumblr](https://mejustanotherfagg0t.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Today, Undyne has made the Jojojoke for me.


	8. Shit Goes 200% Anime Part 2(a.k.a. A Promissed Cameo At Last And I Blalantly Say "Fuck You Power Levels, Everybody Is OP In My Shit")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, it’s Frisky bits! And they aren’t mute or a kid. SCREW YOU CANON!
> 
> First introduction to the overly-complicated magic system of my fic. Or, as I like to call it, O.O.M.S.O.M.F. Or, as I like to pronounce it, Omsomf. Say hello Omsomf! Omsomf says hello.
> 
> Also get a little of the King, speeches, a roast, traumatic past and some more Jealous!Sans.  
> Also, a little kinda very important detail: I’ve written a character talking in a very strange way, and it has one little peculiarity. When the line of text is bigger than the line above, it’s said on a higher tone than that line. When it’s shorter, it’s said on a lower tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The concept of the magic system isn’t completely polished yet. This is basically to introduce you guys to the basic ideas, and start developing what they mean to the past, the present and the future. Chances are later on it may get waaaaaay more complex.
> 
> Comments, kudos, blah blah blah... You know how this goes, you like it, you may leave support, I’ll feel grateful, Santa will give ya extra presents (maybe).
> 
> As I’m revising the text, we are at 645 hits. Can I give a hug to everyone of you?

Frisk was annoyed. Not that they would ever allow themselves to express it, but they were.

Mrs. Lions (as she had asked them to call her) currently was their main focus of annoyance, even if the poor woman didn’t deserve it. But a long time away from one’s family tended to... Well, be a cause of displeasure.

Two months, was the time that Frisk had spent away from the people they loved, and their beloved city (officially Ebbot, often misspelled Ebott, like the mount, and more known by the name monsters had given it, New Beginning). Two months away from family and home. Yeah, they had kept in contact with everyone, but... It wasn’t the same as being with them. But, hey, it was something.

At least that’s what Frisk had tried to think about, while constantly trying to ignore their feelings of loneliness and the weight of responsibilities, which seemed to have increased with the absence of their friends. Thankfully, Toriel had actually accompanied them, though, truth be told, Frisk thought that she had done it more to avoid worrying herself to death than to help them. Nevertheless, Frisk was immensely thankful for her presence, plus she was a great help ("Frisk, darling, I know you’re practically an adult now... But you’re getting those mountains of papers off your desk, and putting a plate full of cookies and a cup of tea on its place. RIGHT. THIS. INSTANT.").

God bless the amazing and slightly scary Goat Mom.

And right when they arrive back. BOOM. A speech needed to be given. Oh sure, they had just been waiting eagerly for this moment for TWO MONTHS. Lets just delay it some more hours. Nobody will suffer for that, right? Hahahaha...

Damn them and their speeches!

...

Okay, that was rude. Even in their mind, Frisk appreciated that such language was not used. As Mr. Grillby once told them: "You start thinking with that kind of language, you start using that language. So uncivilized..."

A brilliant man that Grillby.

...

Okay, Sans and Mom’s influence was kinda worrying sometimes.

Anyhow, here they were now. Lonely, desperate to see their friends, and still boiling with anger in the insides.

When one became an Ambassador soon started to learn things. One started to learn that many would be angry at them. That they would be accused of being "brain-washed" or of having "Stockholm Syndrome". That, just for being young, they would be told that they were naive, stupid or that they didn’t know how the world worked. That, for being the Ambassador of monsters, they would be treated disrespectfully, in a manner that other Ambassador wouldn’t have to endure, just because who they represented.

Well, if people wanted to be angry, let them be angry. That only made their complains and threats sound as absurd as they truly were. Some accused them of being brain-washed or being manipulated? Fine, Frisk took as many tests as they could regarding those kinds of things. It didn’t shut all of them up, but it did silence many of them. And yes, they were young, but they certainly weren’t stupid. They had seen how horrible the world could be, but they simply refused to believe that it couldn’t be changed. Were they naive to not surrender against the adversities that the world presented? Then, they would rather be naive and hopeful, thank you very much.

Being disrespected was an issue that they didn’t face that much anymore. When one represented a community with the biggest spotlight of the world, getting the attention of millions of persons was as simple as writing a few words on the Internet. And, oh boy, had some people found out quickly. Nowadays, the power of the angry masses of the online territory was a weapon as powerful as a war declaration, yet not as used by modern politicians as one would expect. Probably because they didn’t often find a great support in them. But a friendly, sympathetic and sometimes cartoonish-looking race? Oh boy, did the Internet love them. Specially celebrities like Mettaton or Papyrus (because, lets be honest, who could not love Papyrus?).

So, when Mrs. Lions came in announcing that she was adding someone else to the security staff, Frisk got a surprise. And an unpleasant one.

They had meticulously selected the personal with the help of Toriel. Equal number of men and women, both young and old, and both monsters and humans. And she just walks in and says "Hey, got a new guy."

Even if she hadn’t meant it as an insult, it was still one, one that Frisk had no doubt some would try to use to provoke them in the future. But, nothing could be done at that point. So Frisk grits their teeth, swallows a few witty comments (that would have made Mr. Grilllby shake his head in disgust) and roll with it. Annoyed, but they did.

"Just let it go." Frisk recommended themselves. "Just forget about it, finish this and go with the others."

So, now, Frisk was listening (for the EIGHTH time) to the schedule of the act. Even if it was basically  "King goes in, speaks, you go in, speak, Kings speaks, The End" (roll credits). Well, they were, but Mrs. Lions currently was... Stuck in place with a rather murdery expression?

"Excuse for a few minutes."

And she goes to the door. Now that they think about it, was there someone talking at the door? Oh oh, André had been given orders of not letting anyone pass...

And... HOLLY CRAP! Why was someone yelling?! Frisk listens carefully.

" **JIN**."

"Before you start..."

"I knew it!"

"Okay! BEFORE. YOU. START."

"ONE JOB, JIN! ONE JOB!"

"STANDING AND KEEPING WATCH ARE TECHNICALLY TWO! AND WOULD YOU CARE TO LET ME EXPLAIN!"

"Oh, sure! I would love to know why did you broke an innocent bystander’s nose!"

"He startled me."

"... What?"

"HE. STARTLED ME."

"Oh, and would you want TO RECEIVE AN APOLOGY FROM HIM?!"

"Well, it’s gonna be kinda hard. Because he’s still unconscious and stuff..."

"..."

"What?"

"You planned this."

"What?"

"I know you did."

"Why, because I’m somehow informed that he’s still unconscious?"

"Your expression."

"So by my expression you’re deducing that I put a guy to sleep, broke his nose in the process, leave him unconscious on a place where an hypothetical partner would find him, inform you and keep me updated on his condition. Do all of that, knowing in advance that I was going to do it, with the sole purpose of..."

"Annoying me."

"What a well thought prank are you accusing me on putting."

"... Who else knew?"

"The whooooole staff. Also, I paid the guy to let me punch him. Easiest two hundred bucks of his life."

"So, is that for making you work on Saturday?"

"No, that’s for waking me up at 7:00 a.m. _and_ making me work. **On Saturday**."

"You’re an asshole."

"And you’ve been screaming at your heart’s content within ear-reach of the Ambassador. I think I win!"

And sure enough, after that happy declaration, Mrs. Lions comes within Frisk’s vision.

Frisk can’t help but smile at the poor woman’s obvious embarrassment. They send a lazy arm-wave, letting her know that they’ve heard anything.

They snicker when the woman blushes and hurriedly retires out of sigh, and again at the door.

"I- You- The-"

"Aw, look at you! Almost too cute to want to rip my head off!"

" **JIN!** "

"Almost."

"YOU BETTER BE GOING TO-"

"Still yelling where the Ambassador can hear you?"

"..."

"Oh, sorry, you were saying?"

"You better get to your post. Right. Now."

"Can’t. Taking a break."

"A break."

"Two actually. You know, since I’m technically working for the cops and keeping watch."

"THAT DOESN’T WORK LIKE THAT."

"I think that’s absolutely debatable."

"NO, IT’S NOT. IT’S ON THE FREAKING LAW AND- Look, just be on your post when everything starts, okay?"

"Why, of course."

"And stay out of my hair for the rest of the day."

"Oh, but what about the guy I was gonna kick on the crotch...?"

" **JIN**."

"Okay, okay... Aaaaand I just lost fifty bucks. One would think that the guy I kick on the crotch would be more expensive than the one I punch on the nose, but if one has no sense of business..."

"André, I’m leaving. Let this people and Jin enter. As much of an annoyance as he may be, if they’re with him we can trust them."

"Goodbye Mrs. Lions."

"So, you admit defeat and run with the tail between your legs?"

"I have to start coordinating this. Besides, I stay any longer and I may end up shooting you..."

Frisk has been on silent giggles during the whole exchange. It definitely had helped to get them on a better mood. Also, if they remember correctly, Jin was the name of the guy added at the last moment. Perhaps having him around wasn’t a bad thing. At least it had spared them another repetition of the schedule...

Wait a second, haven’t Mrs. Lions mentioned someone accompanying him...?

When they see the five persons that have just entered the room, they can’t help but get a gigantic smile on their face.

\-------------------

Sans is currently trying to not let a few laughs out. Between Undyne and Alphy’s shocked expression, the mirrored deathly look that the big guy, Kate and the woman are giving Jin and the smug and calmed smile the white-haired guy is putting...

Yeah, he wasn’t wrong about Jin. An asshole, but the kind of asshole he liked. He even felt some second-hand pride over the prank. This guy and him had to talk one of these days...

The woman leaves a tired sigh. "André, I’m leaving. Let this people and Jin enter. As much of an annoyance as he may be, if they’re with him we can trust them."

"Goodbye Mrs. Lions." Quite more friendly and polite than what he had been with them, huh big guy? Also, André? Such a cliché...

"So, you admit defeat and run with the tail between your legs?"

"I have to start coordinating this. Besides, I stay any longer and I may end up shooting you..."

Okay, creepy smile is creepy. And she walks away.

And the guard looks at them.

Jin speaks as impertinent as before. "Welp, big guy, it’s been a pleasure." He makes a wave with his hand and Undyne, Alphys and him go past the door. "By the way, André is such a cliché name for a bodyguard."

Sans doesn’t need to turn to know that Kate just pushed him in.

The room seems quite big. Maybe. There are a few wooden panels between him and the rest of the room.

Okay, now. Yeah, it’s big. And kinda nice actually. Wooden floor, a crystal table, a few chairs, a sofa... And just up from that sofa, the kid.

Sans feels his smile widen. They haven’t changed at all.

Well, save for the hair that was a bit longer. Probably because Asgore hadn’t been around them. The good ol’ Fluffybuns, King, gardener and surprisingly effective hairdresser.

But, the rest same as always. Olive skin, thin build and a friendly expression. Yep, that was his kid. The long brown hair with a few fangs over their face was new. Also, the suit wasn’t an usual pick for them, but it was business time.

"Guys!" The kid lets out a huge smile. Heh, they’ve always been so easy to read when they’re happy.

Undyne immediately rushes to them. "PUNK!" She grabs them in a hug and spins them around, both of them laughing. When she finally puts Frisk back on the floor (just before Sans uses a bit of magic to accelerate the process... What? Sans knows how this can end, and HE IS NOT cleaning it up) she gives them a look. "Look at you! You look like a total pu- I MEAN, NERD!"

The kid laughs, a bit green. "I didn’t have much of a choice. But, hey, at least I don’t have to wear a tie or a bow."

"Oh, but I th-think it would look gr-great on you!"

Sans contains a chuckle. If this wasn’t them, Alphys could have made the situation a bit weird.

Frisk laughs again. "You’re too kind Alphys!"

Pfffft. The kid knows perfectly that Alphys is just trying to get some good material for some fanart.

"Don’t listen to her! What separates classy from FREAKING LOSER is a tie or a bow."

"Then I will wear one with ducks on it next time! Everyone knows that ducks rock..."

Undyne lets an angry roar and Alphys laughs... She was soooo gonna draw that, Sans just knew. "NEEEEEEEERD! NO MORE HUGS FOR YOU!"

"that’s such a cheap shot. better _duck_ or you’ll get hit, kid."

Aaaaand repetition of before. Angry roar, one laugh. "Nice to see you too, Sans." The kid then looks behind him. "Ah, who accompany you guys?"

Oh yeah, he had kinda forgotten. "oh, right. this are two friends."

He then steps to the side, letting them present themselves and knowing full well that chances are Kate is gonna mess up.

And there she goes. "Uh... H-Hi! I mean, hello your...! Majestyyyyy? No, no! Your... Ambassadoraiaaa... less?"

The kid approaches her with a soft chuckle. "Just Frisk is fine. A friend of a friend is a friend, as my mother always says." That expression... Feeling jealousy is completely irrational Sans! "As much as I enjoy beauties blushing and stuttering on my presence, please don’t feel obligated to. But, hey, if you want to..."

COMPLETELY IRRATIONAL SANS! Just because she’s blushing so deeply... Ugh, dammit! "Uh, yeah... Ah... Ha ha ha... Right, yeah, got ya..." **COMPLETELY**. **IRRATIONAL**. She did cute things for him too! That was not the fucking issue! "Jin, care to help me out? Pretty please?!"

"Sorry, but I’m kinda enjoying myself here."

The kid faces Jin. Okay, not flirting with Kate, no reason to intervene... NOT THAT HE WAS GOING TO OR ANYTHING!

Just... Just focus on this two, Sans. It was gonna be interesting anyway. A flirting duel.

"Why, were you enjoying the view? I know I am. If it weren’t for your acts, I would say that you have fallen from Heavens."

Classic Frisk. A cheesy pick-up line with a purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry voice. Usually worked.

But when Jin exhibits a _Conquistador Smile_ (TM), Sans figures he’s not just anybody. "Oops, caught and caught. Got me cutie, I’m quite a  _naughty boy,_ aren’t I?" And Frisk’s expression is down and blush is up. We have a winner! "Smart and cute, eh? Good to now."

Oh, Sans is loving this. He hasn’t seen Frisk blush like that since he showed them a video of them trying to flirt with a lamppost while drunk.

"Uh, well.. I... Ah... Names?"

Jin doesn’t seem quite done yet. "Oh right. Sorry cutie, I had completely forgotten looking at you. She’s Kate and... I’m free."

The kid blinks, blush spreading at the speed of light. Shit, he should have recorded that! "Uuuuh? Free?"

"Sunday, next week. Interested?" And a wink.

Ah fuck! He should be recording this! He’s never seen the kid completely red. "Uuuuuuuuuuuh... I... Is it just me or is hot in here?"

And continuing presenting the _Conquistador_ (TM) brand of products... Jin and the _Conquistador Laugh_ (TM)! "Feeling like taking your clothes off already? Well, no complaints here..."

Ooooooooh boy! Tori was just gonna love this story! "NO! ... I mean... Uh... I didn’t mean... It’s not like..."

"C’mon Jin, that’s enough." Oh, Kate to the rescue. What a shame.

He shrugs. "Oh, too bad. Now that it was getting interesting..."

Well Sans, pros and cons of the aftermath of this.

Cons: The kid’s brain seemed to be currently rebooting. He didn’t have a video of what just happened.

Pros: He did have a photo of Frisk though.

Aaaaaaaand send. Tori was going to laugh her ass off, for sure.

A few sounds from one of the panels take everyone’s attention. "Sorry to intrude. Fifteen minutes Ambassador."

The kid (still slightly red) nods. "Thanks André."

"Well, better make my exit. If I’m late Lions is gonna be mad..."

Undyne nods comprehensively. "Dude, your boss is scary."

Jin sighs. "Believe me, you haven’t seen anything. When she REALLY gets mad it looks like Guts about Griffith."

"The a-anime or the manga?"

Everybody, including André (partially seen behind a wooden panel), eyes Alphys. Sans doesn't have the slightest idea why, but he does anyway. When one is surrounded by dweebs is better to just imitate them, less you get an overly long explanation...

"Sweetie, my dear, Alphs... We’ve talked about this. If someone mentions Berserk and it isn’t a complaint, it’s automatically assumed that they’re talking about the manga."

Kate and André nod. Anime dweebs and their weird shena-

HEY, WAIT A SECOND!

"uh, guys. where’s jin?" And everybody places their eyes on the place where the guy was a few seconds ago.

What the...? How? When? And why doesn’t Kate look surprised?

"Don’t worry, he always does that. You’ll get used to it."

Everybody stays silent for a few seconds.

Undyne breaks the silence. "So, he punched someone before I did. Used a weaboo reference before Alphs did. Outflirted Frisk. Appeared out of nowhere, pulled a stupid joke on someone he shouldn’t and disappeared."

Alphys announces everyone’s conclusion. "Di-Did he just outdo each and everyone of us?"

Well. Holly shit with the guy.

He hears the kid mutter. "And looked damn fine while doing so..."

"what was that, kid?"

"NOTHING!"

\-------------------

Jin is currently with his back on a wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. Thinking.

WHY THE FUCK HAD HE DONE THAT?!

Innuendos. Winks. An invitation to a date?

What the heck?! He had even left a paper with his number and a "CALL ME" in Frisk’s jacket.

Why?! Apart from the obvious reason of it being funny he meant.

Yeah, he flirted with everyone, but not that much! Why would he? Why was he wandering if Frisk would say yes to the date?! WHY WAS HE THINKING ABOUT WHAT TO WEAR?!

He was naturally fabulous, whatever he decided would be okay!

AND THAT’S NOT THE ISSUE.

Did... Did he have a cr- OH NO NO NO NO NO NO NONONONO NOOOOOOOPE.

 **NO**.

Ah, for fucks sake, send a distraction universe!

"Well well well..." Mysterious voice! Thank you universe! "I’m afraid you’re quite an unlucky fella..."

Jin opens an eye. ...

Well, a man in a hood. How... Uninteresting?

"Uh, hi. Can I help you...?"

The stranger in the hood answers with... " **ARENA!** "

Wait. Magic. That word had came out of that guy’s mouth, filled with magic. And now there was magic all around them.

Suddenly, they’re not in the hall anymore.

Jin thinks to himself. "So, illusion? No... Pocket-dimension. Well, that’s cool. Kinda small, but cool."

Jin could feel it, all around them. When he entered a pocket-dimension, a very concrete feeling came upon him, always. **Wrong**. That place was wrong. A breach in reality. A bubble in the ocean, that those with specific abilities could maintain with magic. Or mana. Or prana.

Look, call it whatever the fuck you want, it will still sound dumb and childish. It won’t keep it from sustaining abominations against all creation like pocket-realities or from melting your fucking face, but it will sound stupid.

And talking about stupid, the hooded man (wait, he’s pretty short) was monologuing. "Oh you poor poor man. You have the worst of lucks to have been standing in my way. For you see, you’re facing something more than a mere mortal. I have been blessed with powers beyond what you can conceive..." Dramatic pause. Oh, for the love of... Why did he always got the weirdos? Was it the hair? Did he look too much like a shonen protagonist? "Allow me to educate you. My abilities are what a simpleton like you would define as magic. The power to harness the potential of language. Ah, yes. Quite ironic that one of the main motors of evolution will lead to it’s pinnacle. For you see, few with a privileged intellect are capable of truly understanding the meaning of a word. We see the incredible truth of a concept that none are capable of grasping... Save for us. And that’s why you see what you’re seeing now..." Another fucking dramatic pause. The nerve of that asshole. Spreading lies like that. "This is what your pathetic mind interprets as a breach in space created by my knowledge of reality. My Arena! Where you, worthless slave, shall fight for your life-"

"Okay, time’s up." Yep, not dealing with this kid’s bullshit anymore.

"... What?"

"Time’s. Up. I’m sick of your bullshitting over how magic works. You think you’re especial or something? Pal, your soul resonates with a word. You have magic. You use the word with magic. BOOM! Something happens related to your understanding of the word. But you don’t understand it better than anyone else."

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY-"

"Hey. I’ve waited for you to talk for a while. Let me have my freaking turn. As I was saying, magic doesn’t give you an elemental knowledge of something or some shit like that. Your soul is connected to a word, you bring into reality what that word means to you. If the word is fire, you bring fire. If that word is mirror, you bring a mirror. Probably. Maybe. Anyway, don’t go around saying that you know more than others, you fucking liar."

"THIS REALITY IS PROOF THAT MY KNOWLEDGE IS SUPERIOR AND-"

"Oh, really? Let’s look around, shall we? A white room. A cube of 5X5 meters. Whoa. Good fucking job Einstein. You’ve literally picked the most basic meaning of an arena. A place were two people fight. Which, by the way, isn’t even true. Go read a dictionary or something. But seriously, you called this an arena? It’s not even a ring! It’s literally a white room. You literally manipulate reality to create a white, boring and simple room. Congrats! Your power is the most overhyped construction tool of all time."

"Well it still counts as a-"

"DOES IT? DOES IT REALLY? Do you see a grandiose over the top stadium anywhere? Do you at least see a big place? NO! What you see is what it is. A. Fucking. Room. STOP OVERHYPING IT! IT’S JUST A FUCKING ROOM!"

"WELL! ... I CAN ALSO USE ANOTHER WORD!"

"Oh, good for you. Is it "brain"? You appear to need one."

"NO YOU FOOL! IT’S..." Another wave of magic, this time over him. " **FAST!** "

And he runs past his left side at... Slightly faster speed than normal?

"Impressive, isn’t it? For all your talk, you forgot a basic quality of magic. The kind of words used! An adjective produces a change-"

"OH MY GOD! Would you shut the fuck up already?! I know how it works!"

"Well... I didn’t know that..."

"Really?! You couldn’t imagine that the guy saying how magic works knows how magic works?! WAS IT REALLY THAT DIFFICULT?!"

The extremely annoying guy stomps the ground. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND BE INTIMIDATED BY ME!"

"Oh nooooooo... The slightly-faster-than-the-average guy is going to attack me... IN HIS OVERHYPED ROOM!"

"IS AN ARENA!"

"WHERE IS THE STADIUM?!"

"FUCK OFF!!! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A JOKE! I’ll let you know that the more I run, the faster I’ll become. WHO DO YOU CALL USELESS NOW?!"

Jin stops frozen in place for a second. Then he face-palms. "Oh my fucking..." No, breathe Jin. "Look around us. Do you know what is this?"

"Uh... A room..?"

"Yeah, exactly. A room! OF 5X5 METERS! WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO RUN HERE?! I CAN FUCKING STOP YOU BY TAKING A SIDESTEP!"

"Well, I-"

"WHY DIDN’T YOU START RUNNING OUTSIDE THE MALL AND YOU GET INSIDE CRAZY FAST?!"

"Um, well-"

"WHY WOULD ANYONE WITH SUCH A FUCKING LAME COMBINATION OF ABILITIES THINK IS SPECIAL?!"

"I AM SPECIAL! You’re just jealous..."

"Oh, really?" Jin then raises one arm on the air, feeling his magic coming at his command, focusing on his chest. Inside, he can feel his soul looking. Looking beyond, but close. Looking but not looking. And it finds it. For a moment mind and soul combine, united by the link of a word. A word spoken by his mind, but felt on his soul. Then, everything passes as he pronounces it. " **NEGACIÓN!** "

For a moment two realities coexist. In one the room, in the other nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not a black empty space, or a white void, nothing. It can’t be perceived because there is nothing. There’s nothing that exists there, yet itself exists. Quite a contradiction. Then, the room disappears. And the nothing prevails. Yet, they are two existing beings. They can’t be in nothing. So they aren’t. They are back in the hall.

Mr. Hoodie looks around them, confused. "Wha-What? What did you..?"

" _Negación_ , kid. Spanish for negation. Allows me to eliminate the existence of something. An object, an effect, a reality bubble... Basically, I create a duplicate of reality, but without what I want to eliminate, and I make that reality _our_ reality." That was only partially true, and he hadn’t mentioned the conditions and limits of that ability. Mainly, because if he did, he would have to punch that hoodie off. And, as tempting as it was, he didn’t really like punching kids.

The kid takes a step back. "Just- Just what are you?!"

"I’m a mage, kid. Just like you. I have a different ability, that’s all."

He shakes his head, almost too desperately. "No... NO! You and I... We aren’t the same... You’re superior to what I could ever aspire to be. You are a god among mortals! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT?!"

Jin sighs tiredly. Another one of that kind. He had met a bunch since the barrier fell. And they didn’t change their mind easily. "Listen carefully, kid. I have power, you have power. That doesn’t mean we’re better than anyone else. It just means we have a responsibility. I know it sounds like a big boring cliché, but it’s the truth. We cry, we bleed, we feel, we die... We are people, no different than anyone else. Letting your powers set you apart from others it’s not raising above them, it’s just isolating yourself. What’s the point of going to an imaginary top if you’ll be alone at it? We have powers, and the responsibility to not let them change who we are."

The kid’s been looking at him while he speaks, but now looks down. "What if I don’t like who I was before? What if with this powers I can become someone else?"

"Look, having powers doesn’t make you different. But deciding what to do with them does. And I have the feeling that you haven’t taken many good decisions about that, kid." Once more, he sighs, tired. Was this truly going anywhere? What was the point of even trying? But, under the hood, he thinks that maybe there is a spark of something... Maybe, just maybe, he could help this kid. "I could tell you that as long as you make the correct choices, you’ll be happy. I could tell you that even if you take all the correct choices, you’ll suffer. But I prefer to tell you the truth. Shit happens, that’s life. You make choices, good or bad. You confront their consequences, bad and good. You regret many of the choices you make. And good and bad moments, that have nothing to do with your choices, will come. Maybe some bad moments have already come, maybe that’s why you’ve taken the choices that you have. I don’t know you, and I’m not gonna pretend that I know your life. But I know that right here and right now you have a choice, kid."

The kid lets out a short humorless laugh. "What, you want me to believe that you would just let me go?"

Jin shakes his head. "No, I’m giving you the chance to give yourself in. There are people that can help you control your powers, so they don’t control you."

"You know bro, you almost got me..." Fuck, not again! He could do it right this time. He would make him listen this time! "Even as full of shit as your speech obviously was, you were talking some sense back there. Too bad you went to the typical if you go with the people than will put you in jail you’ll end up-"

An idea crosses Jin’s mind. "Incorrect Choice of Word. I.C.W." The kid looks at him. He has his attention again. Kids nowadays... TV has educated them to pay attention to fancy words and acronyms. "It’s what we call it when a rookie learns a word that they shouldn’t."

"A word that they shouldn’t?" What are you, a parrot?

"Many words can resonate within a soul, but sometimes it catches one that it shouldn’t. We mages can only hear a few of the words of our soul, and generally what we pick is rather random, so we can get that one. Seems like it may be your case with "ARENA"."

The kid tilts his head, curios. "You mean, because it was just a room and not an actual arena?"

Heh, smart kid. "Yep, good thinking there, kid. If the word was ROOM then everything would be peachy, but it isn’t. If you’re thinking about a space determined for the combat of various persons, and you get a little room with no battle-like characteristics, then there’s trouble."

"Hey, wait a sec. What if my definition of a place for the combat of various people is a plain room to keep it... I don’t know, pure?"

"Well, is it?"

The kid appears to ponder for a few seconds. Then sighs. "No, you’re right. It should be big-ass coliseum with fire pits, and spikes, and lasers..."

"Never be scared to dream big, huh? Anyhow, using a word your soul picked by accident is bad. Reeeeally bad."

"What do you mean?" Not so fond of dramatic silences now, huh little shit.

"Basically speaking, souls are headstrong assholes. They refuse to admit that they’ve made a mistake. But the thing is, that word wasn’t meant to be used by you, so each time you use it, it harms you. It somehow, I don’t know exactly how, fucks up your capability to use it. If the soul won’t stop you from using it, then the word itself will. But the soul doesn’t want to admit that it made a mistake, so, without you noticing, it starts putting more magic into that word when you use it, so the protest of the word can be ignored. So it keeps putting more magic on it. And more. And more. Until, one day, you run out."

"What then?"

"Then, kid, it taps into your Life Force, your Chakra, your Ki... Whatever you wanna call it. What keeps your heart beating and your brain working."

Even under the hood, it was pretty obvious that the kid was scared. "Then?"

"Then you either die or get a near-death experience. And those last aren’t exactly any fun."

And now the kid was close to panicking. Great, good fucking job. "But... But that’s just theory, right? Mages have only been a thing for two years, there’s no way that there’s been enough time for this to happen to anyone."

Welp, what to do when a kid is in denial over a deadly risk? Story time. "See my hair, kid?" The kid looks at him, confused, and nods. "I don’t dye. I was born a redhead. When I was about twelve, I did something. You know how the evolution of a magic spell goes?" The kid shakes their head. "One word is the basics. Two words for complex and almost imaginable spells. Three for miracles. Beyond that, creepy shit. Cataclysms. Curses. Alterations of fate." He hates thinking about it. The pain... Just remembering the pain that came from every word. He still had nightmares about that day. He always would. "I said five."

Silence stays for a bit. The kid asks to break it. "What happened?"

"I was more or less okay for about ten hours. My hair kept whitening during that time. Then I just stopped working. My heart stopped for a couple of minutes, and then started to beat again, very weakly. I was in a coma for two months, barely hanging in the world of the living. When I woke up, I was blind. After four months I started to see again. Only problem was, I had become daltonic. Thankfully, that also passed, even if it took three years. But there are sequels. A very specific shade of blue and another of red, I cannot see them, they just seem grey to me. And... Well, other things, but that’s personal."

Eyes turning black. Nightmares with strange voices speaking incomprehensible words. Visions of things that weren’t there. Voices. Rage control problems. Violent tendencies. Suicidal thoughts. Crying blood and a strange black liquid. Nightmares of many kinds. Whispers in the back of his mind.

Yeah, that sounded about personal.

"And, me?" The kid’s definitely scared. Can’t blame them, after the little story.

"How long have you been using it?"

"About a year."

"Have you had any problem using FAST?" The kid nods. "Do you know any other words?" He shakes his head. "Then, considering the amount of power that went into it when you used it against me... I’d said that you’re basically just in time. A week or so more using it regularly, and you’d be dead."

The kid gulps. "You... You aren’t shitting me, are you?"

"Are you going to take the chance?"

No, Jin knows that he won’t. Death is scary.

He wished that he didn’t know that there were worse things.

"So, your choice, kid?"

He sighs. "I will give myself in."

Jin feels a smile on his face. "Smart."

"Just out of curiosity, four questions."

"Shoot."

"What would have you done if I said no?"

"Punch you in the face."

"Seriously? No badass experienced mage shit?"

"As I said, we are just people."

"Okay... Two: Is it even possible to recover from blindness?"

"On some cases, it is. Plus, I’m not just anyone. Every mage heals faster than a normal person does, and I heal faster and better than any mage."

"Consequence of...?"

"Yes, and no, the positive things don’t make up for the bad, horrible, creepy stuff."

"C’mon, it can’t be THAT bad."

"Have you ever cried blood? It’s not something I would recommend."

"I... Okay. Three: Why are you helping me?"

...

A child alone, but not alone. Surrounding him, his family, his friends. But he’s alone, he has to be to do this. A plead, a name. Samuel. Fight. He has to win! But...

He loses.

And he falls.

...

Dark.

Darker, yet darker. Where?

A figure, blacker than the darkness itself.

_"Riddle Riddle_

_Sees the Crow_

_My one little_

_What makes_

_Your heart_

_Grow cold?_

_A little tip I_

_Shall offer to_

_Even if you do_

_Know it even more_

_Than what I ever could."_

Burning in the darkness. Two blue eyes.

_"Tippity Tie_

_Ribiditty toe_

_Answering with_

_That pathetic lie_

_You would be wise_

_To not."_

He could feel it. That cold... It burned?

No! He didn’t want-!

_"Tralala_

_Trililirion_

_Warning made_

_Punishment sent_

_You will learn..._

_Even if you_

_**Don’t**."_

His screams mixed with the laughter in the endless Void.

An eternity passed. Or perhaps just a minute. Who knew?

_"Hahaha_

_Hohohoho_

_My dear friend_

_Now that receptive_

_You certainly are_

_Negotiations have began_

_Come forth_

_I assure you_

_This will definitely_

**_Be fun_ ** _."_

_..._

"You kinda remind me of myself, and I want to keep you from making the same mistake I did."

"What mistake was that?"

"Thinking I was alone."

\-------------------

The little square is completely full. Monsters and humans alike make it impossible to stay out of touch with another.

Well, save for them. Being made of flames gave one that advantage. Plus, Muffet was... Well, Muffet.

"Dad! Why is it taking so long?!"

He is going to answer, but Muffet is faster.

"Fuku, dearie, it has barely been three minutes. Could you act a little more maturely?"

A fine reprimand. And with no threat of cooking someone alive. Muffet was making progress!

"Oh, right. Because having two old geezers acting like schoolmates in love besides me sets a great example..."

"I WILL EAT YOU!"

Grillby decides to intervene before they start throwing croissants and flames at each other. It wouldn’t be the first time...

"Ladies, that’s enough. Fuku, refrain from making such commentaries. Muffet, you can’t eat fire."

Both huff and puff, but he knows they’ll behave.

"So, Grillby, dearie. You said you had met Sans’ new human friend."

"Oh, yes. Quite a pleasantly polite lady. Awfully shy, sadly. But, still a great woman, without doubt." She had called him Mr. Grillby! Only Frisk... And, to be honest, Muffet on some "wilds" times... Ehem, only they called him Mr. Grillby! To meet someone else who did... She was getting a discount. Hell, go wild Grillby! She was getting A BIG DISCOUNT.

... Maybe that was too much.

"Nothing I have to worry about?"

He lets out a laugh. "My dear Muffet, the only woman as wonderful as you is Fuku."

"Ugh. I appreciate the intention dad, but... Ugh."

"TAKE A COMPLIMENT YOU BRAT! WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT!"

"OH YEAH BITCH? WANNA SEE WHAT A GOOD BUNCH OF FIRE DOES TO YOUR UNDERWEAR?"

"Ohohohoho.. I’m afraid your father already showed me that..."

Grillby’s flames go completely red.

"Dad?!"

Wasn’t he a fire elemental, he would be sweating. "Sweetie, don’t judge me..."

"DAD?!"

"DIDN’T YOU HEAR YOUR FATHER?! DON’T JUDGE HIM!"

"DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, SKANK."

"HOW DARE YOU, BRAT!"

Grillby loved both of his crazy ladies. But, they could be a pain...

Literally.

"Ladies, if you’re going to start throwing magic at least let me get to the side FOR CHRIST’S SAKE!"

\-------------------

Frisk steps on the platform. Everybody goes silent. This is what they’ve been waiting been waiting for.

Even the weird dysfunctional family everybody has been listening to for the last five minutes goes silent.

Frisk can hear their own heartbeat. So loud, so fast. Is everyone hearing it too?

On the way, Asgore puts one of his gigantic hands on their left shoulder.

"Stay determined." Frisk nods with a smile.

Finally, they reach the microphone.

And they start.

\-------------------

Conversations in whispers are made, careful to not break the silence.

\-------------------

"LOOK AT THEM!~ OUR DARLING LOOKS HANDSOME AS FUCK!~"

"WHILE I DISAGREE WITH THE LANGUAGE USED, I COULDN’T AGREE MORE WITH THE MESSAGE! NYOHOHOHO!"

"DON’T START CRYING, YOU DORK."

"U-Undyne, he’s not the only one crying..."

"Shut it Alphs!"

"bro you’ll worry yourself _down to the bone_."

"STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH PREDICTABLE JOKES, SANS."

"Ssssssh. Frisk’s about to start."

(All) "Sorry, Kate."

\-------------------

"So, about my fourth question-"

"Wait, later. First the speech."

"The Ambassador thing?"

"Yeah."

"You seem... Eager to listen."

"Well, I can’t see them from this shitty post, so I’ll have to listen."

"Do you know them or something?"

"Actually, I do. They’re totally crushing on me."

"NO WAY!"

"Yeeep."

"And is it responded?"

"I’m... Still trying to figure that out."

"Dude, YOU LIKE THEM! I can’t even... Quick! Tell me your name!"

"Ah, Jin."

"Then it’s Jisk- No, no even better... Frin. YEAH, I LIKE THAT ONE!"

"Just shut the hell up and listen, they’re about to start."

\-------------------

_"WELL, MY FRIEND. WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST WE DO? IF WE CAN DO ANYTHING AT ALL, I MEAN."_

**"th15 hum4n5... i b3l13v3..."  
**

_"YEEEEEES?"_

**"1 m4y h4v3 4 pl4n."  
**

_"EXCELLENT! WHAT ARE OUR CHANCES OF SUCCESS?"  
_

**"4b0ut 4 2%."  
**

_"TRIPLE THAN USUAL! I’M FEELING YOUNGER JUST BY THINKING ABOUT IT!"_

**"my d34r fr13nd, pl3453 t0n3 d0wn y0ur 3xc1t3m3nt."  
**

_"OKAY, OKAY... HOW MUCH?"  
_

**"unt1l 1t m4tch35 0ur ch4nc35 of 5ucc355."  
**

\-------------------

"My friends.

_(To be continued.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess The World wasn’t big enough for both of them... Or maybe it wasn’t yellow enough. Probably the latter.
> 
> What? Thought I was gonna really write a speech? Well, you’re right. In part 3. Enjoy the waiting. Also, next part will include a gratuitous cameo I promised a while ago.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	9. Shit Goes 200% Anime Part 3(a.k.a. I Finally Deliver The Fucking Cameo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have problems... But this guys problems are a little worse than many other people.
> 
> Speech and memories. Plus, a YOUR A WIZARD and a threat.
> 
> And a few things more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a man of my word. The freaking cameo, at last. Hey, it’s the least I could do, you took the time to read my crap. I don’t know if you’re still reading, but, Pate, thanks a lot for that drawing. You can’t even imagine how happy it made me.
> 
> Kudos, comments... You know the drill. Love ya all!

I’m sure you all have better things to do than listen to a seventeen years-old. _(Laughs)_ So, I’ll be short.

My friends. Thank you.

Heh, life is curious, isn’t it? Two years ago, there was so much to build, so much work to do, so many explanations to give... If one looked at the horizon, the thought of ever having time to stop, look around you, marvel at the things you saw and thank everyone that made them possible... Well, it just wouldn’t come to mind. There was so much to do, that the end was completely out of sight. It even seemed like there wouldn’t ever be an end.

In less than two years, I can stop. I can look around me. I can marvel at what I see.

Thank you.

\----------------------

How could you be such an idiot?! Hurry, hurry, HURRY!

High-school was over once again. And you were late to arrive at home. Aunt Shara wasn’t going to be happy...

An angry Aunt was NEVER a good sign. Specially if she was also your psychologist. With who you had a session that started ten minutes ago...

Yeah, she was gonna be mad.

Stupid girl, and her stupid cat, trapped on a tree, and her stupids "Mistress, please help Nikola!".

Who named a freaking cat Nikola? That’s one Tesla away from being cool.

You had to HURRY. Otherwise, Aunt would-

Ouch! What the...? Did you just hit a tree?

A... Fluffy tree?

"Hey little buddy, you okay there?"

\----------------------

I know, I know... There is still so much to do...

Some still fear, some still are confused, some still distrust...

But, as naive as it may sound, I believe in that people. I believe that they can be shown the wrong of their ways. I believe that they can change, that they can accept, that they can find even a bit of love for everybody. No matter whether they have skin or scales, two legs or eight, hands or wings... They can be shown that no matter how one may look, we are all the same.

We are all people.

So don’t lose hope on them, no matter what they may do. As a good friend once told me: "Even the worst person can change. Everyone can be a good person if they just try. I know this because I wasn’t one. But, someone showed me. Someone showed me faith, compassion, friendship... Love. And I found in others the strength that I did not have by myself. In others, I saw a myself, how I could be. And when I was more lost than ever, the light of their hearts guided me. In others I found love. And in love I found myself."

Thank you for being patient with them.

\----------------------

" _Dios mío..._ "

Jin didn’t usually use that expression. He and the Lord never had a good relationship. Mostly because of his refusal to believe in "greater plans". Of course, when one _actually_ discovered that Destiny did exist, refusing to believe in "greater plans" was bullshit.

Now, he simply refused to praise someone as much of a son of a bitch as whoever created Destiny. His little way of flipping God off.

But, when one saw half a dozen bodies completely frozen... Well, that called for an exception.

"Ya done looking, _pendejo_ _?_ _"_ Ah, the lovely agent Delaware. Always an asshole, always a racist. Stereotypical police look: Fat, white and starting to lose hair.

"First, you need to work on your Mexican accent. Second, I’m Spanish, _gilipollas_. And third, where’s Lions? I don’t want to waste time with you, small fries."

The imbecile lets an humorless chuckle and shoots him a poisoned look. But nevertheless answers. "Go inside, she’s waiting." While he enters the little apartment he hears him whisper to one of his friends. "Spanish and named Jin? Our little Houdini was adopted or something?"

He feels tempted to turn around and smash that fool’s skull against the wall. Mainly because his parents effectively didn’t give him that name.

He’s never taken good when someone mentions his family. Or rather his lack of one.

But no, there was a scared and lonely kid who needed his help. And there wasn’t a single fucking thing in the universe that he could care more than a kid in need of help.

He just hoped he could help.

\----------------------

I know it will be difficult. I know it will be painful. But, please, give them time.

I believe in them. I believe that deep down they know that what they’re doing is wrong, and they want to stop. Even if they don’t know.

But, until they stop... They may try to hurt us.

I ask all of you, my friends, to not repay them with the same coin.

Violence, hatred, intimidation... Weapons often used across history. I refuse them. A negative influence cannot be fought with more negative stimulus, or a cycle of misery will emerge. We humans have seen it, time after time.

Monster history, on the other hand, teaches us a lesson. In the history of Monsterkind there hasn’t been a single civil war. Not even one. When the people disagreed with their leaders it was handled pacifically, using words and not fists.

That’s the only way to truly resolve a conflict.

And I thank Monsterkind for proving that.

\----------------------

"Uh... Little buddy?"

You’re currently too busy staring to answer.

A monster! A giant... Cat-man thing! Dressed on a light brown t-shirt, white pants, brown boots and... A fedora. It looked surprisingly well on someone completely covered with orange fur.

Aunt always said that monsters were dangerous and that she was happy that they hadn’t step foot (or paw) on your town. Apparently, that was no longer the case.

You had heard that monsters had started to leave Ebbot City... But you didn’t know they had already arrived here!

"Are you okay?" The giant cat asks you again. Oh, right. He was talking to you.

It was a he... Right?

"Uuuuuuuuuh... Yeah!" You can’t help but stare. You’ve never seen a Monster! He looks... Way less menacing than what you expected.

It’s not like you ACTUALLY have a formed opinion about them, but when one hears the word "monster" it’s easier to imagine something scary... Like a giant skeleton or something.

Now that you thought about it, you had seen a skeleton on TV! And he seemed like a nice guy. But Aunt had ordered you to change the channel, saying that that it was "pathetic publicity garbage". A shame, because you really wanted to start to learn how to cook.

"Uh, you may want to get up. As far as I know, you humans shouldn’t be lying on the floor."

You feel your face going aflame. "Oh! Right!" You get up.

He then bows down and starts to pick up the things that you have dropped. Before you can protest he speaks. "Let me help you out. After all, it’s my fault everything’s down here."

Okay, that’s nice of him. "Oh, you don’t need to. I was distracted and-"

"Still, I’m the reason you fell. Plus, this doesn’t take half a minute." He gets up, your notebooks and books on his hands (paws?). "See? All done."

You take them from him. "Thanks. And sorry for..."

"Staring?" You look down while he laughs. "Hey, little bud, don’t worry about it. I’ve had waaaaay worse than a little ol’ staring."

Well, maybe Aunt was wrong. "Still, sorry. I’m Kate by the way.

He tips his fedora. "Burg- I mean, Explorerpants. A pleasure to meet ya."

"That’s... An interesting name." Well, rude! You flipping asshole, think before speaking, Kate!

"It’s not really my name, but... Let’s just say I changed it recently. Used to be something way worse..." He shakes his head. "But that’s old times. Now, new world, new life. And I’m planning on following my dreams."

"Well, good luck." You consult your watch. Seventeen minutes late. Yeah, Aunt was gonna kill you. "I’m so sorry to cut this short, but I really need to get going. But, it’s been really nice to talk with you!"

"Hold on a sec, will ya?" You really needed to hurry... But you were already late. Who cared about a few more minutes. You nod. "You see, as I said, I’m following my dreams. So, I’m filming a documentary about different cities on the Surface. I try to give all the info I can to other monsters, so they can start moving out of Ebbot. Anyhow, would you know any interesting place ’round here. I haven’t had much time to start documenting myself."

You tell him about the few places you now of the city. Truth be told, you didn’t really know this city very well. A side effect of not having any actual friends to go around with, probably.

"Thanks a lot for your time, Kate. Hopefully, we can talk one of these days?"

You give him a smile. "I would love to! But, I really have to go." As you start running down the street, you look back waving your hand. "See ya around!"

Now, you were completely sure. Aunt was wrong about Monsters. They were just people.

\----------------------

You may be tempted to answer the abuses on a wrong way. But I believe in all of you.

For you have already shown to be capable of so much.

Without you, today I wouldn’t be here. Without you, Monsters would have to live in specific areas, as it was originally intended. Without you, Monsters wouldn’t have equal rights to humans. Without you, fear would have clouded the minds of many. Without you, many Monsters would have never left Underground. Without you, none of this would be possible.

And before you even think that you haven’t accomplished so much, look around you. Every little act of kindness, of fairness, of understanding, has directed us towards today. No matter how little the act, a smile, a handshake, a hug, it has helped. It has helped to reach today.

As I said, we have a long way to go yet. But, alongside all of you...

I feel confident on what tomorrow may bring.

So, thank you once again, my friends.

\----------------------

Jin enters the apartment. Door’s broken, kicked from outside. There’s a body on the floor, a few agents around it, alongside Detective Lions.

She turns around and walks towards him. It was the second time she contacted him.

The first had been to hunt down a murderer who purely targeted Monsters. She had done it under direct orders from Mayor Ollivan, who explained to her that he didn’t feel that her agents had enough experience in that kind of case to his liking. She had argued, of course. "A murderer is still a murderer, whether they target humans or not". But to no bail, she had been forced to employ him.

Of course, Ollivan’s excuse was pure bullshit. It simply had been the orders of the Council. As it had been Jin’s to work with the Police and start building trust with them. And as much as he detested the Council, he still owed them, so he did.

Turns out he and the Detective had ended up alone facing a little sect armed with guns. Then, they had discovered they made a pretty damn good team, and had developed a mutual respect (nothing like bashing a few skulls together to bond). Jin guessed that the Council would be happy with that, but he really didn’t give half a fuck about them.

Now, she had contacted him on her own. Apparently she needed him to have a mage-to-mage talk with someone.

"Hey, Jin." She was casual with him, but if it went the other way around... Well, he better have a five kilometers head-start.

"Detective." He looked over her shoulder. "Is that the father?"

She nods with a grim expression. "Yeah. The girl locked herself in the bathroom after... Well, what happened at the door. I fear that if I try to force her out she’ll freeze someone. Do you have a way to counter her powers? The Inhibitors won’t do shit until we can get them on her." She says while showing him a pair of high-advanced-looking cuffs, with a purple glowing light on them.

"Yeah, but I would rather try to talk her out of it first. By the way, you sure those thing can contain her? I’m picking a lot of energy around here." She nods.

"They’re designed for medium-high level mages. I doubt they would work with you, but for her it should be enough." He concentrates on the cuffs. Yes... They’re strong. Strong enough for that amount of power. With all of that settled, he starts walking towards the door. "Jin!" He turns once more toward Lions. She looks worried. "Don’t forget. She’s just a child, and she has just seen her father die." He nods. Curious how quickly she dismisses the fact that that "child" has just killed half a dozen men.

Then again, they had asked for it. He knocks on the door. "Annabelle?"

A voice responds from inside. He can tell she’s trying really hard to keep the crying out of her voice. "Leave me alone! I’m not interested in talking to a copper!"

"I’m not a cop. My name is Jin, and I work as a consultant for special cases. I want to help you." The last bit may sound stereotypical, but it’s still true.

The laugh that comes from the bathroom sounds almost crazed. "I don’t need help. Do you know what I’ve done, mister? I don’t deserve help."

"I know that you didn’t mean to do what you did. You were scared, you were angry. And you had every right to be it." If this doesn’t get to her he’s kicking the door down. She almost sounds like she’s going to...

"What do you know about how I was?!" The angry tone then changes. He’s getting to her. He can hear her starting to cry again. "Those men... The-They came for me. They said that I wasn’t human. Dad told them to go away, and they... They-They-They..."

They shot him. And she responded. "Annabelle. Is this really what your father would have wanted?"

Once again, a laugh. This time mixed with sobbing. "Who cares?! He’s dead!"

"Even so, he loved you. He loves you. And he wouldn’t want you to do something like this." He sighs. "Look kid, I know how you feel. The pain. The loneliness. The anger. And most of all, the hatred towards yourself. I’ve also felt them. To this day, I still feel them."

She goes silent for a few seconds. "Are you like me, mister?"

"Yes."

Another pause, this one longer. Almost a minute later, the door clicks and opens. In front of him there’s a girl of about eleven years old with long blond hair and green big eyes. She’s wearing a white t-shirt, several sizes bigger than what it should. It was probably one of her dad’s. It has some stains of blood on it. On her left hand she has a pointy shard of the broken mirror Jin sees inside. With reddened eyes, she looks at him. She looks lost. "Mister, what are we? What am I? Am I a demon, like those men said?"

He kneels. He takes the shard from her hand. Then, he puts his own hand where it used to be. He answers in almost a whisper. "No. We are just people, kid. Different, but people."

The girl stares at his hand for a while, softly pressing on hers. Then tears start to fall, and she throws herself at him. Without even thinking he hugs her back.

Between the sobbing he can hear her ask. "I-Is my dad in a better place?"

He strokes her hair calmly. "I hope so, kid. I hope so..."

He knows he has never talked to him before, but he still sends a thought. "God, you better have put that man on a nice place. A little girl will miss him."

\----------------------

But, Monsters are not the only ones who are suffering. Mages have also been victims.

I know that it sounds surreal. Humans capable of using magic? Impossible! Only Monsters can. That predicament, I’m afraid, is completely false.

Some humans are in fact capable of using magic, due to the special nature of their souls. This special nature refers to the fact that their souls understand the world in a very specific way. This peculiar understanding allows them to "hear" Words, the true reflection of a piece of this world. Once a soul learns a word, a person is granted special powers.

Many of you have already heard this. I’m just here to state what I have been saying this whole time.

Mages are just people. They are just like anyone else. Being different doesn’t make you better or worse than anyone else. But it does set you apart. It makes you feared. It makes you a target.

They are normal men and women, going to their everyday work. They are children, playing on the park. They are people. Just people.

I believe that everyone can understand that.

If you do, thank you.

\----------------------

The slap sounded across the room.

You put your hand on the side of your face and do your best to control the tears that started to form from the sudden pain.

Aunt’s voice sounds cold. "Don’t ever speak to one of those _animals_ again. Don’t ever even speak about them. **Understood**?"

You aren’t going to sob. Big girls don’t sob. Big girls who sob are just kids. Kids need to be corrected, no matter what.

You make the mistake of trying to speak."But, I don’t understand..." Aunt grabs the arm that was covering the left side of your face and pulls it away. When she backhands you, one of her rings make a little cut on your lip.

You deserve this. You were speaking back to her. You deserve this.

She has to teach you. Or you won’t learn.

You’re lying on the ground. She has hit you hard. Your head’s spinning.

"Get up." You need to get up. You can’t. You’re too dizzy. You need to get up. You need to get up. Youneedtogetup. Youneedtogetup! YOUNEEDTOGETUP! YOUNEED-

You receive the kick on the middle of the stomach. It hurts.

Oh God, it hurts so much. You need to be good. Be good. Be good. Begood. Begood. Begood...

" **Get. Up.** " Your head is spinning. Your stomach hurts. You feel like you’re gonna throw up. But you can’t do that. If you do that Aunt will be very angry at you.

You can’t be bad. You need to be good.

You manage to get to your knees. Your head is palpitating. Oh God, it hurts... It hurts so much...

Aunt kneels in front of you. She delicately grabs your face between her hands. "My darling... You need to understand. Please, please, understand. Magic is evil. Magic took your sister from me. Magic took both of your parents from us. Nothing good ever comes from magic. And Monsters? They’re made of magic. They are evil incarnated."

She’s trying to help you. Don’t be scared. She’s trying to help you. "Bu-But... He was so nice..."

Aunt sighs and looks at you, compassion in her eyes. "My sweet, sweet dear. You’re too gullible. Evil never presents itself as such. Whether it is as a beautiful apple or as a friendly fellow, it adopts the form most convenient to spread. Do you understand, my dear?"

You don’t, but you nod. You don’t want to be punished again. You’ll learn. In time, you’ll learn. You have to.

Aunt smiles sweetly at you and kisses you on the forehead. "Good. Now, go to your room. I shall decide your punishment later."

You manage to get up and stumble your way into your room. There, you enter your bathroom.

And you finally allow yourself to throw up.

...

Your head hurts.

Your stomach hurts.

Why were you so stupid?

Why did you make her teach you?

You crawl onto bed. You’re alone. Now, you allow yourself to sob.

You don’t feel better.

You don’t feel better at all.

You are so stupid.

You are so pathetic.

It’s all your fault.

Aunt is upset because of you.

Mom and Dad are dead because of you.

You bring nothing but pain.

You.

Are.

A.

Demon.

\----------------------

Life isn’t easy. We don’t know what will happen in the future. We don’t know what others will do. Many times, we don’t even know what others will do.

But... I know that there is people beside me. People to watch the beginning of a new day with. People that, as the sun rises, hold even a little of hope that today will be a good day.

And it may sound naive, but as long as I have that people... I can still hope.

Thank you for standing with me.

And thank you for listening.

Thank you.

\----------------------

The square goes nuts.

It was a short speech. It may not have been the best written. It may not have been well constructed. Heck, it may even be bad.

But, the way Frisk pronounced it... They really believed. They believed in everybody. Each and every word had come from their heart.

And it filled you with Determination.

You look around you, Undyne, Papyrus, Mettaton and Alphys, crying and applauding, like the dorks they are.

You hear a whisper in your ear. "what ya looking around for?"

You turn to see Sans, the widest smile you’ve ever seen on him present. "Just marveling at the people I have to watch the sun rise with."

He lets out a laugh. "fair warning. i’ll probably be asleep."

You laugh and turn around to applaud with your friends.

And then...

Sans moves over your shoulder and gives you a kiss (somehow) on the left cheek.

You stop mid applause and turn to him, blushing.

He’s dedicating you a shit-eating smile. "now we’re even."

The nerve of that asshole!

You stick your tongue to him and turn around.

As you applaud, a thought crosses your mind. "I wanna smooch this skeleton."

\----------------------

The kid stays put, back agaisnt the wall, probably imitating him.

"Wow." So, when he had to hype his powers he was extremely eloquent, and now just... Wow.

"Yeah..." Oh, for the love of... Put yourself together Jin!

The speech hadn’t even been that good!

But the way Frisk said it...

"The Ambassador is way better at speeches than you, man." Seriously, the nerve of the fucking kid...

"You don’t say... Anyhow, ask."

The kid looks at him, confused. "Huh?"

"Your fourth question, you didn’t say it."

The kid’s expression tones down. "Oh, right." He looks down. "Now... I’m going to an orphanage or something, right?"

"Pffft. Smile a bit Oliver Twist, that kind of places aren’t that bad." That doesn’t seem to improve the kid’s mood. Welp, now or never. "But that’s not what I meant when I talked about a place where they would teach you to control your powers..."

The kid’s head goes back up, at him. "What?!"

He laughs. "First, introductions are in order. You know my name, give yours."

"Oh, okay..." He pulls the hood of his orange hoodie off his head. It combines well with the brown pants and black boots. He’s a black kid, with dark brown hair, on a medium length and distributed on various rolls. His brown eyes sport a shade of orange. "You can call me Hawk."

Jin rolls his eyes. "You have a hawk on the back of your hoodie and in your name. Clever."

The kid looks at him almost jumping on each foot. "Yeah, yeah. Sarcasm is funny, blah, blah, blah, hah, hah, hah... But what did you mean?"

Jin feels a smug smile on his face. "I meant that I’m your Hagrid." He offers him his hand. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

\----------------------

You and the others are walking towards the exit. It’s been a bit since the last words from the King were given, so it’s pretty empty.

Frisk has just joined you and everyone is congratulating them.

"FRISK, THAT WAS OUTSTANDING!"

"Darling, you must pass me whoever wrote it~ Right~ Now~"

"DUDE! You were awesome!"

"It looked like Kamina had appeared in real life!"

"good job up there, kid. tori would be proud, and asgore almost beamed."

"Alphs, we gotta start a drawing of Frisk’s speech!"

"Ye-Yeah!"

"crazy girls with their fanart..."

"YOU KNOW SANS, THERE’S A FANART OF YOU DONE BY ONE OF MY INCREDIBLE FANS ON THE INTERNET."

"Oh, yes!~ I’ve seen it~ Truly a wonderful artist that Pate~"

"the fuck...?"

"ANYHOW, YOU DID AN AMAZING JOB, MY DEAR HUMAN FRIEND FRISK!

Frisk just laughs. "I’m sure it wasn’t that good..."

You intervene. "I don’t know from up there, but from down here it was."

Frisk just continues to smile, but you spot the slightest blush. "Thank you, you’re too kind."

You just let out a chuckle and shake your head. While doing so, you catch a glimpse of someone standing besides the door. You smile. The white hair is a pretty obvious give-away.

When you reach the doors, Jin keeps his back agaisnt them, eyes closed and a relaxed expression. He opens an eye and looks at Frisk.

"You’re pretty good..." Frisk, once again, just accepts the praise with a smile. Of course, they don’t know that a Metal Gear reference from Jin is the equivalent of a "you’re fucking awesome and I respect you for it". Or maybe they did. Who knows.

Jin keeps talking. "So... Did you get my message?" Frisk... Blushes a bit? Oh, and nods. What the heck? "Aaaaaand..."

Frisk blush deepens a bit more. "I’ll... Think about it."

Jin smile widens a bit. "You do that."

Undyne has moved behind you apparently, because she whispers into your ear. "I ship it..."

You let out a chuckle and playfully elbow her lightly on the side. She retires back to Alphys smiling.

"Well..." He takes a step away from the doors. "Then we can address the problem at hand."

That makes you all make a puzzled expression. Alphys voices everyone’s question. "What do you me-mean?"

Jin just points behind him, beyond the doors, where... About EVERYONE that had been at the speech is. Well, fuck.

"Well, shit." Good job brain. Almost got that one correctly.

Frisk is staring eyes wide open at them... Which, by the way, allows you to realize that Frisk’s eyes are red. Cute, but Sans’ were cut-...

No, you know what? FUCK IT!

Sans was cuter. Sans was insanely cute. And hot! HE IS FUCKING HOT!

You’ve already admitted to yourself that you want to... To... To...

THAT! So, what the fuck does admitting the rest of things matter?!

YOU LIKE SANS!

...

Maybe...

God, you have a problem.

While you’re having a barrage of sinful thoughts, Frisk asks. "Are they waiting for me?"

Jin nods. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeep. Want me to ask your driver to take the limousine to the door?"

"nah, don’t worry. we’re covered, right guys?" Everybody makes an affirmative noise.

Jin shrugs. "Okay then, but before anything..." He walks to a side... Grabbing Sans and dragging him too.

"hey! what the-"

"Be right back."

What the hell?! Why did he just grabbed your bonefriend?

...

Aaaaaaaaand back to the sinful thoughts.

\----------------------

Sans is dragged about thirty meters to the side, and put in front of his dragger.

"so, what’s the big ide-"

"Shut up and listen." He makes a motion with the head towards Kate. "Do you know what is that?"

"aaaaaaah... kate’s face?"

"Bingo. Well, if it cries..." He leans slightly towards him. His tone descends and the blue on his eyes seem to become colder. Sans feels a shiver down his spine even before he says anything. " **I’ll fucking run a sword through your skull.** "

Holly. Fucking. Shit.

Thank god he doesn’t have a stomach, cause he gets the feeling he would be crapping himself. But he can clearly feel a layer of sweat forming on his skull.

" **Are. We. CLEAR?** "

Sans barely dares to nod.

Then Jin just goes back into a normal position and smiles. "Good! Then good luck with her, pal. I think she likes you quite a lot. My best wishes."

And he just starts to walk towards the doors.

"FRIEND, YOU AREN’T COMING WITH US?"

"Sorry, no."

"Oh, darling~ We’ve just met you~"

"I know, I know. Sorry, but I can’t let The Mustang with such automobilistic peasants. Look at that! There are fucking Chevys SSR out there. SSRs! It’s infuriating to even look at them!"

"Yeah, yeah... Same crap as always. Come by later, will ya?"

"It’s not crap, Kate! It’s having standards!"

"I COMPLETELY AGREE WITH THE WHITE-HAIRED EASILY-INFURIATED HUMAN. STANDARDS ARE A NECESSITY."

"See?!"

"Just get out, NERD!"

"See ya, la-later!"

"Oh, yes, darling~ Please come by later~ It would be a pleasure to discuss car’s aesthetics with someone other than Papyrus, as much as I enjoy his commentaries~"

"Welp, see you guys in a bit. Oh, and Frisk... Remember to think about it."

Aaaaaaaaaaaand he’s gone.

"WELL THEN, TIME TO GO HOME... SANS? SANS?! SANS!!!"

Sans blinks a few times. "yeah, bro?"

"ARE YOU OKAY, BROTHER?"

"uh? i mean... yeah, yeah, i’m fine. sooooooooooo... home sweet home sweet... home! lets go. like, right now!"

"BROTHER SOMETIMES YOU WORRY ME..."

\----------------------

"...And I just laid there. On the bed, thinking about how everything was my fault. Letting her keep her abuse up..."

"You didn’t know any better."

You let out an humorless chuckle. "Does that really matter?"

The white-haired guy sighs. "No, I guess it doesn’t..." You both look at the city from your spot. The border of a the rooftop of a high building, in the middle of town. He breaks the silence. "Do you really want to know?"

You look at him. He’s not looking back. He doesn’t appear to be looking at anything. "Know what?"

"What you asked before... How many people I’ve killed?"

You think about it for a bit. You should be horrified by such a thing... But you only feel tired. "Sure, go ahead."

"..." He barely whispers. "Seventy-four."

You look at him, curious for his reaction. He seems to be feeling like you. Numb. "That many?"

He nods. "Including the man that raised me and someone I loved like a brother."

"Is that why you came here?" You ask, once again feeling slightly curious about him. Was that his reason for this?

"I don’t know." He shrugs. "I was just tired..."

"Of everything." You complete. He nods.

You both stare a bit more, sit on the border. Between life and death. This should be exciting... But you only feel numb.

"I’ve tried to atone. Three days ago, I saved an eleven’s years-old girl. And I felt good." He rises his eyes to the horizon. You do the same. The sun is almost up. "But, when I’ve finished whatever I was doing... I just feel tired."

You shrug. "At least you’re trying. Me? I’ve given up at the third day of freedom."

Another silence. The sun is almost completely up.

"Hey." He once again breaks it.

"Yeah?" You look at him, he’s looking at you.

"The more I look down, the less I feel like jumping."

You look down at the streets. "Yeah, me too..."

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe it’s because we aren’t alone."

You feel your first real smile in a while. "Misery loves company."

He lets out a chuckle. It sounds like music to your ears. You look down again. Now, you really don’t feel like jumping.

"I’m trying to atone. You’re waiting to be saved."

The realization of what he’s said hits you. You really do want to be saved. You want someone to help you. But there wasn’t anyone...

Until now.

He looks at you. "Think we can save each other?"

You smile at him. "I think we are both a lost cause. A victim of manipulation during her whole life and a murderer..."

He shrugs, smiling too. "Misery loves company." You laugh. He gets up and takes a step away from the border. Then, he offers you a hand. "I’m Jin."

You feel something within. Something you haven’t felt in a while.

You are filled with Hope and Determination.

You take his hand and get up with his help. "Name’s Kate."

You have a good feeling about this.

But...

You trip.

And fall beyond the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dividing a chapter in three parts! Such a Cheap Trick!
> 
> If you don’t know Pate, go show her some love in [her Tumblr](https://gigiagialla.tumblr.com/).
> 
> And [my Tumblr](https://mejustanotherfagg0t.tumblr.com/), if you feel like stalking me, or looking at [Pate’s fantastic work on my stupid fic](https://mejustanotherfagg0t.tumblr.com/image/160284250107/).


	10. Storm Approaching (a.k.a. Hey, I ain’t dead!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is starting. Something is coming. SOMETHING is wrong with Jin.
> 
> In which a lot of shit appears to happen, but barely anything really does happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but currently Chapter 1 is gone because I deleted it by mistake and I don’t have a copy of it. Soooooorry :(
> 
> I am baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. It’s taken more than two fucking months, but I am here.  
> And it’s all thanks to one person.  
> The wonderful Tabathie. A friend and inspiration. I will not waste more time talking about why she is so great, but if you do have time, please, check her out.

The world is defined by a series of parameters. Those parameters also limit what is possible and not. That meant, for example, that if the world was "programed" to allow something, it would allow it. And if it was "programed" to not allow it, it wouldn’t. Considering those two factors as complete truths that determined the nature of the world itself, one had to ask oneself...

How was it that the world could allow something to break its rules?

Not that Gaster was complaining, mind you. The only reason he was still somewhat "alive" was because of this contradiction. The Grey Room existed as he did, outside of the time and space. Yet, even if something outside of any existence should be perceived as "non-existent", the Grey Room did exist as some short of parallel dimension. Not only that, but it’s connected to the normal world, following its passing of time... At least, the majority of the time.

The Room didn’t exist in a specific place in space, since it wasn’t bound to the concept of "space" to begin with. Rather, it existed by itself, only producing accesses in the form of "anomalies" in reality from time to time. These were called by the... Council (was it?) as Grey Doors.

However, the existence of the Grey Doors themselves was a contradiction. They were an entrance that nothing could go past. Since the Room itself was outside of existence, anything that existed could not go inside. If anything did try to pass, it was destroyed. Gaster had seen many creatures attempt to enter his domains... Only to instantly vanish.

Was it always like that? Had the Room always treated its visitants like that? Had the arrival of Gaster somewhat corrupted the Room? Was he responsible for the existence of the Grey Doors in the first place, born from his loneliness, his desire to return?

He did not know. But, what he did know...

Was that there existed some individuals capable of actually entering the Room, even if they could not comprehend it completely. The anomalies.

Those who hold power over everything.

Souls of Determination.

So, he had to ponder... Could the man with the blue eyes be labeled as an anomaly?

And, the more data he obtained about him, the more he was convinced. No. That man was not an anomaly. He was a glitch in the system.

To begin with, referring to him as a "person", was debatable at best. While he did have a personality and a mind, they were integrated in something different than an individual. Rather, they were the result of a concept. Considering that, he should be considered as a failure to begin with, since what he was suppose to be was not a person.

There were several reasons for this. What he was supposed to do was something beyond the scope of any being in existence. The pure and perfect embodiment of an impossible ideal. A task too great and important to be compromised by preferences and morals. The dream of a deranged lunatic, brought to reality by a contradicting world.

But, at the same time, it was logical that he could be considered a "person", as part of the ideal itself was the morals that compromised.

A fascinating contradiction, that had led to his imperfect creation. A boy who could have been considered somewhat "normal", until the age of twelve. Then, he had awakened. And it had cost him everything.

The problem was the effects it had on him. Instead of making his personality and identity disappear, they had survived, tainted and broken.

As such, the young man had suffered. Talking about the physical trauma was simple. The shock his body had suffered had caused him somewhat of a metamorphosis, making him certainly not human, but not inhuman either. This had been reflected mainly on his hair, strangely enough. He knew of cases of people’s hair changing to white for some time due to massive stress. But the kid’s had changed for life. Not only that, his body had become a strange mix. More than human, to put it in a way. But, his body had regained enough of itself to react poorly to the strange changes it had gone through. Even now, the boy still suffers the aftermaths of his metamorphosis.

But, that was nothing compared to what happened to his mind. The realization of what he was, what he would do... It had absolutely destroyed him. There was no surprise in the young man stubbornly refusing to accept Destiny’s guidance, fighting to keep himself as himself rather than a blind tool with nothing but a single mission. He had partially failed, however, and he was aware. He no longer was who he once was, the experiences he had gone through twisting his mind, making him realize what his ideals, his dreams, the very core of his being truly meant. What had once looked like a noble and innocent fantasy, a road he would walk with pride, looking for happiness, tarnished and changed into a massive, deserted land, with nothing in sight but corpses and desolation. Yes, to truly become what he wanted meant to destroy himself, and conduct what little he would have left to Hell. He understood that realizing his dream meant to become something twisted and vile, rather than righteous and just.

He realized how, along the uncountable timelines, his existence had been driven only to that one goal and how, when achieved, had caused nothing but death. Yet, the dream had always been fulfilled, and the many "hims" across time had only truly realized upon the coming of the dream to reality. Their personalities gone, their morals disappeared, yet they felt only satisfaction. Yes, he had been utterly destroyed by understanding that to selfishly follow his selfless dream was the only way to truly realize himself, yet it would cause exactly a contradictory effect than what he wanted.

A boy who should not exist, following an impossible illogical dream... Yes, it made sense that his existence was a contradiction. To put it simply, he did not really "exist" as others did. If the universe assigned values to "existent" and "not existent",  0 being "existent" and 1 "non existent", the boy had managed to not be either of them. Rather, he would be a -1. A being brought into existence by refusing not to exist. His mere existence could be considered the embodiment of "negation", refusing to follow his destiny and to be erased from everything. Indeed, the infinite copies of that poor fool all had the same power within them. To "negate". To refuse. The embodiment of selfishness, an ability that benefited the user and only the user. This made the boy dangerous. Extremely so. Even Determination would not be able to "Erase" him, since he truly did not exist. He simply did not not exist.

A being with those values and that power...

Determination could destroy the world.

But this boy could save it from itself. And to do that, he would bring humans and monsters to the brink of extinction.

"I DISAGREE." The voice gets him out of his thoughts. His dear friend, at the other side of the Room, had spoken. Tsk, he must had been letting his thoughts get too loud again. It usually happened when he got too focused on something. Oh well.

" ** 4b0ut wh4t? My c0nc1u5510n? Y0u h4v3 533n th3 s4m3 d4t4 45 1. Th4t... Th1ng 15 m34nt t0 d35tr0y 41m05t 3v3ryth1ng t0 54v3 th3 m4j0r1ty. ** "

"TRUE. THE STATE OF MANY OF THE OTHER TIMELINES SO PROVES... BUT I WASN’T REFERRING TO THAT." Gaster turns to his fellow, full attention now on him. "YOU’VE FAILED TO TRULY UNDERSTAND THE STATE OF HIS MIND. HERE, LOOK AT THIS." With a gesture, he makes a small panel appear in front of Gaster. He quickly analyzes the data presented there. Oh, so... Maybe this time things could go differently. Still, he was planning to try to intervene anyway. No offense to the "power of love" and everything, but... He would rather have that glitch three feet under than strolling happily around.

Ah, so it was this girl... She was the reason why this timeline had taken such a strange turn, huh? Fascinating...

She was an utterly strange creature. How could something like her be so... Hollow? And even worse, she was deeply influenced by that glitch...

No, come to think of it... Him (it, Gaster, it! Stop considering it a person) being such a great influence in her would trend to the positive. After all, there couldn’t be a better person to show her the dangers and mistakes of that path than him.

Still... Her decisions in the future would have a great impact in the world. And... In Sans’ happiness...

He just hoped that it would be for the better... No, hoping alone would be next to useless.

Soon, they would put their plans to work. And if they succeeded... Then, maybe this world would not face the same destiny as the others.

He couldn’t stand watching his sons turning to dust again... The iron cities... The frozen wasteland... The death of all hope...

He feels something roughly where his shoulder would be. He faces the determined expression of his friend. "NOT THIS TIME."

He nods as a thanks. Yes, not this time.

This time, humans and monsters would be ready for the enemy that approached.

But time was running short...

\-------------------------------

"and suddenly I hear pap’s screaming at the top of his lungs: "SANS! OH MY GOD! HOW DID YOU-?! WHEN DID YOU-?! I DISOWN YOU!"

"Pffffffft!" You start chuckling while Sans just keeps a satisfied grin and his eyes (eyesockets? Whatever, will just call them eyes) closed. When you finally catch your break, you ask him, smiling. "How the heck did you manage to get the Christmas’ lights on the top of the cave?"

"mmmmmmmmmmmagic." He makes a "mystic" gesture with his hands, taking them out of the hoodie’s (which is plain purple today, by the way) pockets for a sec. "now, the tricky part was arranging them so they would spell what i wanted to."

You laugh again. "What did you write?"

His grin widens. "my bro just turned 18. bring socks."

"Wait..." He had said.. That means... "Are socks like... Something kinky to Monsters?"

"yep. very kinky."

You stare at your feet for a few seconds, eyeing the (magnificent) yellow sockets with Chewaka’s faces all over them. "Then... Isn’t this kindaaaaaaa... Uh... Provocative?"

Sans tilts a bonebrow. "oh, of course it is. don’t tell me you aren’t always trying to be provocative. or is it just your natural charm, Ms. Kate?"

Okay. OKAY. It’s a joke. He’s teasing. That wink was a comical one, not seductive. STOP. GOING. SO FAST. HEART. IT’S JUST A PRANK BRO!

QUICK! KATE USES WITTY ANSWER! "Oh? Then, am I the only trying, Mr. Skeleton?" IS SUPER EFFECTIVE! Probably. I mean. guy’s blushing, so that’s good.

That’s good, right? RIGHT?! If a cute skely blushing is not good, then there’s something fucking wrong with this world.

Also, his surname really is Skeleton. Hilarious, right? Lets focus on that, and not in... This. Whatever this is!

WAIT. Bae is talking. ... I mean... Future bae is talking. Gotta listen to him.

"now now, are you implying something, Ms. ..." He holds out a hand. "hold on a sec!"

"Too late, I win."

"hey, that’s just unfair..."

"Too slow, too late." You throw both hands to the air. "Kate! Kate! You are the best! Now, if I only had a tattooed mini-me running around me, this would be perfect."

Sans blinks. "i’m sorry, what?"

"I have to show you that movie."

"uuuuuuuuuuuuh... okay... anyway..." He appears to want to ask something.

"Yeah?" You encourage him.

"well..." He scratches the back of his skull and avoids eye contact. As the professional little-details-catcher (TM) that you are, you notice that he is embarrassed. "i... actually don’t know your surnaaaaaaaaaaaameeeee...?"

Gee, enlarging the last words of a sentence with that tone. And they say you are awkward.

"Oh, I didn’t say it before? My bad."

He looks relieved. "no biggie? thank god. some humans seem to care a lot about people knowing their full names. honestly, you bunch are so weird. most monsters don’t even have surnames."

"It’s a matter of perspective, really." He conceits your point with a nod. "Anyway, my surname..." How to put this? "Just... Don’t freak out, kay? It’s just a silly coincidence..." Okay, now he looks curious AND interested, whether he only looked curious earlier. Fuck. "It’s Pendragon. Kate Pendragon."

It takes him a bit to understand. "oh. like... that guy..."

Okay, it take’s him a bit to completely fail to understand. That’s fine. "You know? Like... King Arthur? Rings any bells?"

"oh! now it does! the guy with the magic sword from a stone, right?" You nod. "i read a bit about him a while ago. seemed pretty famous."

Yeah, that’s one way to put it. Man, Monsters can be strange sometimes. "He’s basically one of the most well-known legends of the world."

"oh? that’s cool. then, you his descendant or something?"

You shake your head. "Nah, just a coincidence."

"Probably, that is." The voice interrupting you two comes from the entrance to the living-room from the kitchen. The intruder is no other than your dear friend, and occasional sponge, the white-haired bastard, useful mechanic and super-powered agent of the Ninja Illuminati, Jin. With a tapper.

"Hey! That’s my ramen you twat!"

He shrugs and starts walking towards the free couch. _"Oveja que bala, bocado que pierde."_

Agh. "You do realize that I don’t speak spanish, right?"

"it means: _S_ _heep that bleats, bite it’s miss._ "

Jin makes a so-so gesture with the hand holding the fork. "More or less. I like the dramatic touch, tho. One point to you."

"i have points?"

Jin disappointingly shakes his head and returns to eye the food. "And you just lost three."

You decide to cut it. "What are you doing here?"

He stops eating for a second. "Eating." And to that he goes back.

Okay. OKAY. DEEP BREATHS (ha, breasts... What, you also thought it?).

You put your palms together and exhale. "Why are you eating here?"

Again, he makes a pause. "Was nearby." And back at it.

Okay, you are going to FUCKING KILL THIS ASSHOLE.

"I swear to fucking-"

He raises the hand with the fork defensively. "Jeez, fine fine!" He takes a few more bites. "I maaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy..."

"You maaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy..."

"you maaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy..."

Jin avoids looking at any of you. "And you can’t be mad at me..."

WHAT. "I’ll be the judge of that. Spit it."

He sighs and leaves the tapper on the ground. "Okay... I maaaaaaay... Have put a few traps there and there around the house?"

You and the husbando (SKELETON, YOU MEANT SKELETON) stare at him for a few seconds. Then, exclaim at the same time. "WHAT?"

He sighs. "Look, it’s nothing. Just in case."

"In case something tries to come in."

...

WHAT?!

"what do you mean by something?" The skelebando (TM) asking the important questions.

He sighs for the third time and rests his head on his hands, looking tired. "I mean that there is something out there that is neither Monster nor human, and that it is dangerous." Both of you are gonna start bombarding him with questions, but he stops both of you with a gesture and shoots you a serious look. "Don’t bother asking. Council business, can’t answer."

Wait. Why had he said that in front of-?

You look at Sans, catching him doing exactly the same. Your voices resound in union. " **You knew?!** "

Huh, weird.

Jin snickers. "Oh, you two are so cute together..." FUCK OFF. "Anyways, Kate knows cause she I told him. Now, the skeleton..." He’s giving Sans a... Weird look. You don’t remember seeing... It was almost... No. It had to be your imagination. See? All normal. Yeah, there is no way Jin could look so... Terrifying. Yeah, even if only for a brief second... Yeah. Had to be your imagination. Definitely. "He knows cause he’s smart."

You stop thinking about that, and focus back on reality. "Oh, so I’m not smart? You freaking asshole..."

Jin just "pffffts". Sans makes the conversation go where it should. "wait. how did you know?"

Jin smiles a bit... Wildly. Maybe... It had really...? No. It had to be your imagination. It had to be. IT HAD TO BE. "Please. The Council is the world’s most secret organization, and one of the most oldest. Do you really think you guys are the first or the best to try to get info on us? Sorry to disappoint you, but not even top five."

Wait. "Guys"? What the...?

Sans has... You guess is the equivalent of a mouth wide open. Huh, he kinda looks cute when- FOR FUCKS SHAKE KATE. "You- ... You guys knew?"

Jin nods, this time serious again. "We’ve known for months, Sans. You, the nice-cream guy, even the bartender... We know about every single one of you."

Sans has been getting, uuuuuuuuuuh, even whiter? Is that even possi-? What was the motto, Kate? Juuuuuuuust roll with it.  "what... what are you gonna do?"

"Me? Absolutely anything." Sans blinks. You blink. Jin smiles, and sits back. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I am not going to do absolutely anything about it. Actually, I’m willing to give you guys the info you wanted and more."

Okay, you know it’s not your business, buuuuuuuut... "Hey, hold on a second! I know I don’t have shit to do here, with all this stuff (which, by the way, you are discussing in MY HOUSE), but I though you said that investigating the Council meant getting a "displeasurable visit", you white-haired lying fucker."

He raises both hands defensively. "Ouch. Words hurt, you know?"

"A sofa in the fucking face hurts more."

He makes his most unimpressed expression and uses his most bored tone. "Woah. S-ca-ry." Fuck that bitch, it was scary! "Anyways..." Okay, back on track. "I wasn’t lying, but the circumstances are different. The Council has authorized an exception." He turns to Sans again. "My Boss offers collaboration. Resources, contacts, information... All for you guys."

Sans raises a (cu- YOU HAVE A PROBLEM (You have a friend in me~ You have a friend in m- Now you are mixing DISNEY AND SINS! THAT’S THE INTERNET’S JOB!)) bony eyebrow. "yeah, just like that."

"Sarcasm is my stick, boneboy." You decide to ignore the little blush that appeared on Sans’ face. "My Boss offers a meeting. Tell your boss."

"when and where?"

"Will send you guys the details soon?"

"when is soon?"

"Soon."

Aaaaaaaand, they lock eyes.

Woah. Much manly, much not needed. This was a ladies house, thank you. We have tea, teddy bears and fucking pink things. "Relax the testosterone, macho-men. No fights in this house." Jin raises a hand. "Yes, Jin ma boy?"

"First, "ma boy" is banned." You stick your tongue out. "And second, does the garden count as part of the house?"

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiin..."

"Tsk, fine. A guy can’t even has his little bits of fun nowadays..." He gets up and takes the tapper to the kitchen.

While he is gone, Sans looks at you apologetically. "uh, sorry about all of that, sweetheart."

A mocking tone is heard from the kitchen. "Sweetheart? Fucking lovebirds. Blegh." You decide to ignore the EXTREMELY ATTRACTING IDEA OF BASING HIS FUCKING SKULL IN.

"Nah, no worries."

He scratches the back of his skull. "uh... still... you must be... pretty confused?"

"Not really. You work for someone. You guys were spying on the Council. And, now we are here."

He appears to think about it for a second. Then tilts his head. "huh. guess it is kinda simple to understand."

"Yeah, well, if you know the basics of the situation."

"speaking of which, how the fuck do you know about this stuff?"

You shrug. "Jin told me."

Sans blinks. "he told you?"

You nod. "He told me."

"just like that?"

"Just like that?"

An irritated voice sounds from the kitchen. "Is there echo in here? Or just two retarded parrots?!"

You respond with the adequate etiquette. "FUCK YOU!"

Sans apparently ignores what just happened. "what did he exactly told you?"

A looooooooooooooooot of shit. "Oh, you know. Not much."

"not much?"

"The basics of Magic, some basic theory of Magecraft, Monsters and humans differences, Souls, Magical Beasts, some legends, bits of lore..." That had been the lessons. Boring? Not really. Useful? Actually, yeah. Terrifying? A bit, fuck, a bit.

Overwhelming? As fuck.

"and what did he say about the council?"

"Oh, well..."

_"A bunch of asshole, K, that’s what they are. They only care about their shit, and are willing to fuck anyone over. Stay away from those fucks."_

_"Don’t you work for them?"_

_"... A bit."_

_"A bit?"_

_"A veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery big bit."_

"You know, only good things."

\-------------------------------

Sans starts walking down the street, in direction to his home.

Now, this had been a weird morning.

First, Jin fucking taking it so calmly about revealing that they knew EVERYTHING. If they wanted to, they could have killed them months ago, and nobody would have known anything. He knew they were big. He knew they were good.

But they were way bigger and better than what he expected.

Second, apparently, Kate knew who that guy worked for? Wasn’t that like, super taboo or something? Plus, dangerous, for both of them. And it made him ABSOLUTELY MAD that he could be putting her in danger. The only reason he hadn’t jumped straight at his neck was cause...

Third. There was something... WRONG about Jin. It had been just a second. No, way less than a second. A split moment. A breath. In that moment, so fast he could swear he had imagined it...

He had felt like he was going to die. His dust would spread across the room. His bones would crack. His Soul would shatter.

And then, nothing. It had been so fast that he hadn’t even registered it.

No magic or anything, just...

Pure bloodlust.

Coming, straight from him.

That guy... Who the hell was he?

Thinking about it, there was a rumor that Grillbz had heard that may suit him.

Relentless. Merciless. A shadow. A human with uncountable lives on his hands. Always covered in dust and blood. The guy even the Council preferred to stay away from. Their last resource. The living weapon. The human monster.

The Council’s Hound.

Yeah, that suited that kind of bloodlust. But, the problem was...

Jin didn’t suit it at all. He was an asshole, yeah, but also a nice guy. He was pals with his friends, Kate’s best friend and even he was found of him. Heck, Grillby liked him, and even Doggo appeared to like the guy. He wasn’t the kind of guy that would earn a reputation like this.

Frisk wouldn’t fall for a bad person. Kate wouldn’t befriend a bad person. He would never trust a bad person. So, it couldn’t be him.

Then... Why couldn’t he shake off this feeling?

"Hey, Sans." He almost jumps at the voice besides him. He looks, and... Of course, it has to be fucking Jin.

Jin shoots him a puzzled look. "You okay there?"

He puts a hand agaisnt his chest and exhales. "christ... yeah, i am fibula. did ya want anything?"

Jin’s smile widens a bit at the pun. The smile never reaches his eyes.

Those blue eyes are glued on him. Not threatening or anything, but... Impersonal. _Cold_. So cold it almost makes him shiver.

He makes a gesture with a hand. "Let’s walk." He starts walking, with Sans following suit.

Heh, suit. It’s funny cause he is wearing one. As per usual. Black jacket, black pants, white shirt. Slightly spiky hair, in a disheveled style. The same as always, as far as he knew.

Save for those eyes. Those eyes... Those weren’t Jin’s eyes. His were an ocean. This... This was a wall of ice.

Sans can’t read him. He is always difficult to read, but today he can’t do it at all.

To be honest, if he wasn’t looking at him, he wouldn’t even be able to tell that he was there.

"Remember what I said about the mysterious creature?" Sans nods behind him. Despite not looking at him, Jin apparently notices it. "Today, various rumors will be spread across the city. Around twenty-five different stories. News reports will talk about nocturnal serial murderers and kidnappers that select their victims from public places. Police patrols will be changed. Security cameras’ recordings will be lost or rewritten. Spells and runes to induce fear and feelings of avoiding certain places will be placed. You know why?"

"minimize the risk..."

Jin nods. "Exactly." He stops walking. Sans stops a few meters away from him. He watches each and every of his moves. "This city is about to start changing. The first changes will be gradual and little, so people won’t notice. But, soon, panic will rise. Tonight is just the beginning." He turns around and looks at him dead in the eye. "We can’t afford to have any distractions, Sans."

He has a bad feeling about this. "so, we are a distraction, huh?" He lets out a small chuckle. "how curious. the guys that appeared because we were considered a threat, now consider us a nuisance. you guys have really become arrogant."

"Sans, lets just talk-"

Sans’ feels his rage taking over him. "wanna talk?! fine! lets talk about the hundreds of thousands monsters that YOUR people killed during the war! lets talk about how you guys have been playing the master puppeteers with the entire world! lets talk about the death squadrons that waited for us in the shadows of mount ebott!" He inhales. Calm down Sans. He glares angrily at him. "you guys could have extinguished us once, and got ready to do it another one. if you want to talk, lets talk about that."

Jin stays silent for a bit. His voice sounds even colder when he speaks again. "Is that what you think that happened?" What?! "That’s what your boss told you, right? I am afraid, it is wrong. Maybe not the facts themselves, but the concept they originate from is."

"what?! what the...? what does that mean?!"

"You are facing lies so old, people can’t even remember they are lies. Tell me, do you know why the War started?"

"humans were scared of the power that a monster would get with seven human souls."

He nods. "And where did that fear come from?"

"what?" He meant... But, that’s impossible. Humans must have heard a Monster talk about it or something. It can’t be that...

They can’t have started the War...

He shakes his head. Focus Sans. "why it started it’s not important anymore."

"Isn’t it? Then, why haven’t any human heard about what would happen if a Monster-"

"because that will never happen!" Enough games. "you’re dragging this out. give me your message and get out of here."

Jin seems... Disappointed? No, he still has that unreadable expression... "As you prefer. Cease all investigations on the Council. This will be the only warning."

Then, it happens.

Jin takes a step. And the world disappears.

Everything fades with the background. All color disappears. The world becomes a mixture of black and grey. Except, two dark blue points. Looking straight at him.

If he could move, he would do anything possible to stay away from them. But he can’t. Fear won’t let him. He feels like a deer trapped before a car’s lights.

A black imposing figure walks towards him. A shadow of pure black, with those two eyes, shining in the darkness... No, there are two shadows... No, only one.

With each closing step, Sans feels more and more cold sweat forming over him, and a heartbeat increasing.

Another step. Boom boom.

Another step. **Boom boom.**

**He stops in front of him. BOOM BOOM.**

"i’m going to die..."

The thought wont leave his mind. He is going to die. He is going to die.

HE DOESN’T WANT TO DIE. HE DOESN’T WANT TO DIE. HE DOESN’T WANT TO DIE. HE DOESN’T WANT TO DIE. HE DOESN’T WANT TO DIE. HE DOESN’T WANT TO DIE. HE DOESN’T WANT TO DIE. HE DOESN’T WANT TO DIE. HE DOESN’T WANT TO DIE. HE DOESN’T WANT TO DIE. HE DOESN’T WANT TO DIE. HE DOESN’T WANT TO DIE. HE DOESN’T WANT TO DIE. HE DOESN’T WANT TO DIE. HE DOESN’T WANT TO DIE. HE DOESN’T WANT TO DIE...

And...

He takes a step past him. The world returns to normal. A shaky breath escapes him, and he has to fight the tentation to just fall to the ground and start shaking.

"Or else."

When he turns back, Jin is gone.

\-------------------------------

Sans is on his bed. He can’t forget the experience. Thank god Papyrus wasn’t home when he arrived.

It had been pretty clear that he was not okay.

Damn, he was still not okay.

He sighs. And introduces a hand in his pocket, to grab the phone and call Tori. She had to know about the meeting.

...?

What the...?

A note?

When...?

"they are watching me

ALWAYS

don’t go out tonight

don’t let anyone go out tonight

close all windows

BE WITH KATE

PROTECT EVERYONE

I’m sorry

I’M SORRY"

\-------------------------------

Jin opens the door and enters his home.

He has to make an effort to not fall unconscious on the entrance.

Not yet. Not yet.

Wounds first.

He somehow manages to reach the hidden supplies.

Drugs. Magic seals. A few potions. And bandages all over the still open cuts.

Hurts. HURTS.

He is used to pain.

HURTS.

Just a few more scars.

HURTS.

Five minutes after entering his house, Jin falls unconscious exactly at midnight, due to blood loss.

With the first ray of morning, the body of the creature he has killed a few kilometers away disappears.

He recovers perfectly.

But with a few more scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and everything are aaaaaaaaaaaalways appreciated.
> 
> Also, Taba, thank you for everything.


	11. Lies And Blood Part 1 (a.k.a. Do You Really Know What Happened?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s take another look at the day shown on the last chapter.
> 
> What did really happen?
> 
> Party at a house.  
> Nightmare.  
> The plan starts.  
> Madness shows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooooooo there. A new chapter, huh? Nice nice...  
> Now, lets address the issue...  
> WHY THE FUCKING FUCK DOES MY SHITTY, BAD WRITTEN AND HORRIBLY PACED UNDERTALE FANFIC HAVE OVER 900 HITS?  
> JUST...  
> WHAT?!!
> 
> Anyways, dedicated to Tabathie, a wonderful author and an even better pal. Have fun at high-hell.
> 
> OH, and I do apologise for taking so long to write this.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains descriptions of violence and gore. Read at your own risk.

Fucking bastards.

Making him do this kind of crap...

Dammit! He was not some kind of thug! Wasn’t it enough all that he had to do for them?! Now, he had to deliver threats?

He had fucking terrified Sans! And all for what? Cause the poor guy worked for-?

He feels the presence disappearing and sighs, relieved.

Damn, the Council really was getting suspicious now.

"Did you encounter any problems, sire?" A figure steps from behind a nearby tree. An old man, who roughly looks like in his sixties. But, not the kind of man who carries his years, instead, like someone who proudly walks alongside them, happily accepting them. A short man, with strong and defined features, showing how the years had refined and sculpted him. Each line, each mark, each spot... All put over an aged tapestry, creating something that transmitted serenity, strength and confidence. It was, in a way, beautiful, really.

Ugh, that sounded weird.

"They are getting irritating, don’t you think so?" Jin rests his back on a tree, and starts to pull out a cigarette.

Yaozu makes a face. "Young sire, I must insist in how unhealthy and disgusting that habit of yours is."

Jin lights it up with a silver zippo lighter. "Sure is." Uh. Much better. "But is also reeeeeally relaxing."

The short asian sighs. This hadn’t been the first time they have had that talk. "If so you choose, so be it." His expressions abandons all paternal gesture and turns dead serious. "Regarding the aforecited, it does seem like the Council is getting restless."

"The Council, or the Boss?"

"Both. Though, their reasons and the scale of their preoccupations differ."

Perfect. "How much?"

"On a scale from one to ten, the Council is a three. The young lad is a twenty."

Jin can’t keep the satisfied grin off his face. "Only one year, and I’ve almost driven him to paranoia." He snickers. "My my, I must be insufferable."

"Only at  times, young sire." Jin’s smile widens. "I must ask, was that...?"

"Yep." The presence of before. The thing that had started reading his mind. "The Regalia of the Boss himself. He must really be starting to get suspicious of me by now, if he’s willing to use his trump card for something so "mundane" as checking my thoughts."

"It is a terrifying thing, used in a mundane way or not."

Jin nods. "It is. If I hadn’t get used to its presence by now, I wouldn’t have even detected it."

Yaozu stays in silence for a second. "Is it truly...?"

"Only a fragment. The whole thing can’t possibly materialize after all. You know, since it’s everywhere and all of that." The old man nods.

Jin throws what’s left of the cigarette to the ground and steps on it to make sure it’s off.

Truth be told, it was an absolutely terrifying ability that had that thing.

And talking about terrifying...

"Everything ready for tonight, old man?"

Yaozu’s expression turns grim and nods. "Yes, it is. I must ask, young sire, is it absolutely necessary to do it this way?"

Stupid old geezer. They both knew the answer. "Absolutely, direct orders from the Boss." He closes his eyes. "I don’t like it either, but we don’t have a choice. Nevertheless, despite disagreeing with the method, I respect what the objective is."

The old man looks behind him, growing restless. Vigilance was coming back already, huh? "Young sire, we both know that is merely a excuse. They are using it as a way to inspire fear and assure their control over the area."

He was right, yeah. Just like a military dictatorship, they were using executions as warnings. "Would prefer it less... Dirty. But I can certainly see the tactical advantages." He opens his eyes, a determined expression on his face.

He is filled with... **Integrity**.

"Plus, you know what I think. There is only one rule on this world: There is no justice or there is nothing but justice."

He doesn’t need to look to know that Yaozu is gone.

He whispers to himself. "And justice can be cruel..."

He starts his way through the park again.

He thinks to himself. "Justice, huh?"

His smile widens, and a sardonic laugh threatens to escape his mouth.

"Justice was never my thing. Vengeance, however..."

Just a bit more. Just a bit more of time and he would have it. He can FEEL it. This was it...

This was their vengeance.

\----------------------------------------------------------

There was snow.

_This is where it leads._

There was snow everywhere.

_This is where it leads._

And, standing on it...

_This is where it leads._

Struck deep in the white mantle...

_This is where it leads._

As numerous as the trees of a forest...

_This is where it leads._

There were swords.

_Steel..._

And under them, covered by the peerless blanket...

_And..._

Even if you couldn’t see them, you somehow knew...

_Blood._

There were bodies under those swords.

_That is the path_

_The dead won’t walk it  
_

_Because they are the path  
_

_Only one will walk it.  
_

Where are you...?

Atop of a snowy hill.

A figure stands...

A ragged cloak covers them, torn on the edges from both time and the punishments of travel. Even maybe from combats.

There are swords.

You can’t help but cover your mouth, silencing the scream you had been about to emit.

There is no wind. Nothing moves. Nothing even breaths.

This the a land of death. And you have a feeling that...

Getting some attention here would be bad.

Your attention focuses again in the figure.

There are swords.

There are seven swords.

All nailed on them.

You can tell that they go through them and can be seen from the other side.

Around the blades, the cloak is dirtied by dried blood.

_This wounds_

_They don’t stop hurting.  
_

The voice comes from nowhere and everywhere. The voice is the ground. The voice is the sky. The voice is the wind. There is no voice. But there is a voice. And you know who it belongs to. It’s the voice of the man on the hill.

You somehow know it. It is a man. You are sure of it.

Why do you do it? You don’t know. But you still ask.

"What are you doing?" Your voice sounds heavy and uninvited in the dead place.

_I am waiting._

"Waiting?" Something makes you speak. "Waiting for what?"

_The sunrise._

You look to the sky for the first time.

It is night. It is a true night. No moon on the sky. No stars. Only the total blackness of the night.

You look at the man in the grey cloak again.

You are somehow sure of this. "There is no Sun."

_There isn’t._

"Why do you wait then?"

_Because I chose to._

_I chose to try.  
_

"Try what?"

The plain remains silent for a few minutes.

Your anxiety starts rising.

There is SOMETHING here.

_This nightmare that I once called "dream"._

_I decided to try._

_Try to escape.  
_

There is movement under the snow.

The swords tilt to the sides.

THERE IS SOMETHING ELSE HERE.

_Tell me._

The figure has turned, looking straight at you.

The tips of the swords can be seen.

The swords do run him trough.

_Is it worthwhile?_

Snow explodes all around you.

The bodies arise.

Some has it in the chest.

Others on the head.

Others on the stomach.

Decomposing bodies.

Each one with a sword running through them.

White eyes look aimlessly.

Arms and legs flail in a discoordinated mess.

Mouths hung open. Sometimes by barely any skin or tendons.

Men.

Women.

Humans.

Monsters.

Elders.

Children.

There are about a hundred of them.

And they are all standing around you.

There is something else...

THERE IS SOMETHING ELSE HERE.

You turn around.

Its scales are darker than even the darkness of the sky.

Its wings seem to expand endlessly, bigger than the horizon.

On its mouth, its teeth are bigger and taller than you.

In front of you...

There is a dragon.

Its eyes have a grim brightness, which fits with its repelling green tone.

You don’t have time to contemplate, admire or be terrified of it.

IT ROARS.

The sound is like a tornado on the ocean. Chaos. Power. Destruction.

With it, comes the flames.

Bright green flames erupt from the creature’s mouth.

You only see them for a second, before closing your eyes to shield them from the blinding light.

The heat becomes asphyxiating. You think you may pass out. You wish you would.

Around you, you can feel the bodies turn to ash in this flaming tornado of destruction.

The heat burns your skin. Strangely enough, the snow doesn't disappear.

You open your eyes and lower your arms, raised in instinct to protect yourself.

The man on the grey cloak is in front of you. Behind him, the fire seems to hit an invisible wall, expanding on cone afterwards. The green light of the flames cast his shadow over you. You notice something strange. There is not one, but three shadows.

He is protecting you. He saved you.

AGAIN.

This is it.

It is him.

The Hero.

The Dream.

It is him.

You are safe.

It is the most beautiful sight you have ever witnessed.

Your Soul brinks in joy at the sight of the act.

It is him.

Everything is okay now.

Your broken lips manage a smile, albeit bleeding a little.

He has come to save you.

_Is it worthwhile?_

The eyes...

THE EYES.

Where are the dark blue eyes?

Why are they grey?

Why?

WHY?

_This is the path._

_Now, know what that means.  
_

He takes a step sideways.

You can’t even blink before fire engulfs the air.

You die in screams, calling for his help desperately.

He watches you die with emotionless eyes.

\----------------------------------------------------------

You fall off the sofa.

Your throat and eyes hurt.

You have been crying and screaming in your sleep.

You don’t register the pain. Nor of the fall or of the throat.

You just curl into a ball and start sobbing desperately.

You keep repeating the same words over and over. Like a mantra.

"He wouldn’t do it... He didn’t do it... He wouldn’t do it... He didn’t do it... He wouldn’t do it... He didn’t do it... He wouldn’t do it... He didn’t do it... He wouldn’t do it... He didn’t do it..."

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"SANS?"

Sans looks up from his spot on the couch. "yeah, bro?"

Papyrus seems... Rattled... Heh... "ARE YOU OKAY?"

Sans forces a smile on his face. "me? no. i am sans."

Papyrus stomps a foot on the ground. "THAT IS BY FAR YOUR WORST!"

"is it really?"

His bro sighs. "WORST PART IS, IT REALLY ISN’T. He sighs again, and suddenly seems to cheer up. "NOW, LET US FOCUS ON THE IMPORTANT THINGS! YOU INVITING OUR FRIENDS OVER! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU FOR SHOWING SUCH A SOCIABLE AND ACTIVE GESTURE!"

Sans feels a sting of guilt, but manages to keep his smile. "heh... yeah... thanks, bro. just felt like seeing everybody, ya know?"

"DIDN’T WE DO THAT RECENTLY?"

Sans feels sweat on the back of his skull. "yeah, but... uh... i felt like doing it again?"

"FANTASTIC!"

God bless his bro’s Soul. "TRULY A GRANDIOSE IDEA! IF YOU WILL EXCUSE, I MUST START COOKING!" He stops midway to the kitchen. "UH... WHO IS COMING?"

"undyne and alphs. metta’s outta town..." Papyrus nods, indicating he already knew about that last bit. "the kid had something to do..." Namely help Fuku deal with her last love disaster (that girl was a mess of bad boyfriends, half-decent girlfriends and daddy issues), which should be safe. It generally involved them staying with her till she fell asleep, and then crash the couch. So, they should be safe... From whatever was out there. If there was even something out there.

Nor a human, nor a Monster. What the fuck was that supposed to mean?! Be more cryptic while you’re it, why don’t ya?

And what the hell had that been? That... Aura? Had that even been an Aura? It had felt like... Pure bloodlust. But what fucking kind of bloodlust makes you see all grey and black? No. There had been something weird there.

This was excruciating. Toriel surely knew more, but she hadn’t told him shit, probably because she feared he may try something. Or something like that. She had been extremely reversed lately. And he couldn’t help but feel a little unnerved, ya know, considering he was SPYING BASICALLY THE FUCKING ILLUMINATI for her.

Old lies... He hadn’t really thought about that... Nope. No fucking clue. Damn, there was so much he didn’t kno-

Now, hold on a moment. Wasn’t-

"SANS!" He blinks. "yeah bro?"

"YOU TOTALLY SPACED OUT!"

"me? nah. never been in a rocket." Good call. Distract him with puns.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS...!" He sighs and pinches his non-existent nose. "JUST... WHAT ABOUT OUR NEW HUMAN FRIEND?"

"kate?" Papyrus nods. "didn’t pick up the phone."

Papyrus frowns at that. "AND DOESN’T THAT PREOCCUPY YOU?"

Sans shrugs. "not really. was with her this morning. was fine."

His bro shakes his head in disbelief. "DON’T BE SUCH A LAZYBONES! WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO HER? YOU SHOULD TOTALLY GO CHECK ON HER!" Okay, yeah. He had totally been avoiding thinking about that, cause it made him A BIT FUCKING STRESSED. Thanks, bro.

"fiiiiine, fine... don’t rattle yer bones, bro.."

Papyrus takes a hand to the chest, taking an exaggerated offended expression. "HOW DARE YOU?! WE BOTH KNOW MY RATTLING IS: FIRST, MAGNIFICENT, AND SECOND, NON-EXISTENT. MEANING THAT YOU QUIT IT AND GET ON YOUR WAY!"

Sans laughs and makes his way towards the door. "welp, i’m off. see ya and the girls later."

"SEE YOU SOON, BROTHER!"

Once outside, Sans allows the smile to drop and lets out a breath.

Can’t help but worry. His bro was on his trail, wasn’t he? He had always been smart.

He sighs. Welp, he had managed to keep him happy and clueless for years in the Underground. He could do this.

He vanishes those thoughts from his mind and focuses on the important issue.

He takes out the note of his pocket.

Where was...? There!

A spot on the paper. He takes off a glove and passes the thumb over it.

Can’t help but smile and feel a bit of admiration towards the terrifying white-haired guy. An almost imperceptible image. How had he known about how sensitive his hands were was beyond him, but, what mattered was the image.

He passes the thumb over it. He recognizes it.

And tells him two things.

First, the Council guys had been on them for a really really long time.

Second, he knew where to get the information he needed.

He puts the note back in his pocket.

He could check it out right now. Just a quick shortcut and...

Dammit. Okay, yeah. Now we was worried about Kate. Bah, there is surely no reason to-

His phone buzzes. Who...?

"hey can you come by?"

What the...?

"sweetheart, u k?"

A few minutes pass.

"please"

"on my way"

He immediately disappears.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Jin keeps a relaxed expression and doesn’t move an inch from his relaxed position agaisnt the tree.

Inside, he is boiling with rage.

The old man besides him sighs. "Young sire, your Aura is rising again. If you could..." Uh? Oh, shit, right. "I appreciate it, young sire."

"Sorry, old man." He opens an eye for a moment. Guy keeps at it, and doesn’t seem to have noticed anything. "Lucky us. He is too concentrated to have noticed it." The old man nods as all answer.

Neither had talked much. Neither really felt like it.

The guy keeps singing a happy sounding song to himself. His androgynous face, showing a sweet and loving smile, with a few drops of blood.

His name was Baruch. The Council had spent weeks investigating him, until enough proof had been obtained to organize a detention operation.

But, they had allowed him to participate in this out of his knowledge. There were very few people in the world that new half of what he knew about Blood Runes. Mostly because of the amorality of the field.

He turns to them and makes a polite bow. "Young man!~ Dear elder!~ It’s ready!"

Jin and Yaozou exchange a wordless look and nod to each other. They walk a few meters, until standing in front of the prisoners.

They are three. A young woman, an equally young man, and a slightly fat man in his fifties. Son, daughter and father, Jin knew. The mother had been killed in a Council raid years ago. This three had sabotaged the operations of various collaborators. When the Council had managed to pin them down, they had taken five full trained Mages out before being subdued. The most dangerous non-magical adversaries the Council had had in a while.

And this was their execution. A warning to others? Or a punishment to him?

Jin didn’t know.

And he didn’t care.

"Time’s up." The three raise their heads, covered in sacks. The ropes around them bright with arcane Runes.

Without a word, they get up. Grabbing the father by the ropes tying his hands, they guide them, taking advantage of their bindings being connected.

Soon, he and the old man have placed each in a different circle, each at equivalent points in the exterior of the round figure of the gigantic Blood Rune.

They join the Blood Alchemist, standing behind him. He murmurs a word in Latin, and the ropes and sacks disappear. The circles painted with now dried blood illuminated with a sinister red light.

Jin puts on the gloves, making sure Baruch doesn’t see him.

"What a spectacle, right, gentlemen?" He and the old man don’t answer. "Now, now, don’t tell me you too also judge my art." He extends both arms, showing the gigantic rune, with its good twelve meters of diameter. "Life and death. All put together into one single element. Blood. The most magnificent substance in the wo-"

The old man moves, fast and clean. A small knife produced from who knows where. In an instant, the pleased discourse of the alchemist turns into a shriek of pain and panic.

He falls face first onto the ground. Jin loses no time. The Rune on each glove appears with a bright dark blue glow. With a sudden bolt of blue lightning appearing on his hands, two short swords are produced.

He runs the alchemist’s hands with them.

The shriek becomes a scream of pure pain. He desperately tries to move, to escape. To no bail. The tendons of his legs are cut, and his hands are pinned to the ground. A red puddle starts forming under him.

After a short struggle, accompanied by pathetic pants and shouts, he stays very still.

He's waiting for their move.

"Do you remember them?"

The man moves his head, trying to shoot him a poisonous glare. Comes off as pathetic and scared. The voice is strained with pain and the throat sore for the screams. "Them...?"

"The men, women, children... The people you killed. Do you remember their faces?"

Sweating and shaking, he manages a smile and a laugh. "IF I REMEMBER THEM?!" He laughs again, madness showing in the voice. "OF COURSE I DO! I lived for it! The faces, the screams, the tears...!" He passes his tongue over his lips. "And, oh, the ever so glorious blood! Falling over the ground, drop by drop, little by little..." His smile turns mockingly. "It’s funny. I never thought I would be able to use Thoma’s blood after I got caught. And yet...! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! THE SAME PEOPLE THAT SUPPOSEDLY CAME TO STOP ME GIVE ME THE CHANCE TO USE IT! OH, SUCH A GREAT FAMILY REUNION! NOT ONLY HIS. HIS FATHER, MOTHER, SISTER... SUCH A GREAT OPPORTUNITY!" He laughs again maniacally. Little by little the chuckles die down.

"They haven’t forgotten you."

Those words seem to wake him up. "What?"

"When we kill someone, it changes us. It leaves a mark, a trace of them on our soul. It makes us stronger. But..." He can feel the air grow thicker around him, as black invades his eyes and blue lightning runs through his fingers. "It taints us..."

He very slowly raises a hand above.

Sweat keeps forming on the alchemist’s face. "Wha-What are you-?"

"There is only one concept that truly matters in this world." The lightning intensifies and the Runes’ glow grows. "Justice. Justice is saving those in danger. But happens when you can’t save them? Is there no Justice there? No... There’s only one law on this world. There is no justice. Or there is nothing but justice." In the raised hand, another sword forms.

"WAIT!" Panic has overtaken this pathetic snake’s carcass. "KILLING ME WON’T CHANGE ANYTHING! YOU SAID IT! THEY ARE BEYOND JUSTICE NOW!"

Jin stills his hand. "True." The alchemist sighs, relived. "But..." The man’s breathing stops, and then resumes ten times faster and stronger. "If they can have justice, they’ll have to make do with the second best." The sword descents. A single hollowing scream escapes the alchemist. Blood spills. A heart stops. "AND THAT IS VENGEANCE!"

Jin takes a step away and admires his work. Painful, excruciating and pathetic. He nods to himself. As it should be.

All the innocent Souls destroyed by that monster... All the lives ended... He closes his eyes for a few seconds.

_"Wherever they go_

_Take good care of them._

_I trust you on this._

_Amen."_

He opens his eyes.

One done, three remain. Their deaths would be painless and quick.

But they would die.

So be it.

He would face vengeance one day himself...

\----------------------------------------------------------

Papyrus watches the oven. Well, more like pretends to watch it. His eyesockets may be glued on it, but he has something else in mind.

He is aware that some people considered him naive, clueless or even stupid.

He had to admit, that was one thing he had found irritating and discouraging about humans. Faith, kindness, positivity... Many found them as either weaknesses or stupidity or that someone was trying to take advantage of them or...

He had had his fair share of negative experiences treating with humans. But, not all had been bad.

Even if it was one for each hundred, he had found people who appreciated his way of being. And, eventually, more and more people had showed liking towards him. And more, and more... Until, he had become... Extremely popular? And famous? Oh, finally dreams coming true!

But, being popular hadn’t being how he imagined...

Anyways, point is: He wasn’t stupid or clueless. He noticed quite a lot of things in fact. He just liked making people happy. So, he may play dumb and try to be as friendly as possible. And people tended to believe his act.

Including Sans.

He was happy that it made his brother happy (or at least a bit more okay), but... No. He knew that his brother didn’t think he was dumb... At least he hoped so...

Fact is, Sans had taken a lot of care to ensure that he remained as protected as possible. He had seemed happy doing so, so Papyrus had never thought of confronting his brother about it.

But now...

He could understand Sans not telling him what had kept him so discouraged and lifeless, but...

Just what could have scared him so much?

The doorbell rings, and Papyrus returns to the real world.

Right! Guests!

Off you go, worrying thoughts! Right now, he has to be the great host he always was! Great? No! The Greatest! NYEHEHEHE!

Though...

He can’t completely shake off the feeling that something bad is going to happen...

 ----------------------------------------------------------

The wind blows, carrying over the babbling sounds of the thing.

A mix of voices, made by the three mouths it possesses, each with different shapes and teeth, produced a revolting symphony of senseless sounds. Hadn’t the park been secured to make sure a single living thing wasn’t on the area, it would have attracted people. People wandering what poor lost animal had fallen in a trap and was in so much pain.

Jin counts seven legs and and ten arms. Their proportions varied from absurdly long to shorter than a kid’s. It’s articulations incorrect in number, position and direction. It’s body, if it could call as such, was a mix of pinkish and grey skin, on places with a strong color, in others so pale it was almost transparent. The deformed form of various bones could be seen pressing on the skin, with some perforating it. From the wounds of the contorting and ever-changing thing, yellowish, red and a myriad of other colors colored liquids flowed. On top of it, a more or less circular bulge acted as the thing’s head of shorts. Just as the legs and arms appeared on random places all over the body, it’s eyes did. A bizarre display of good twenty of them, showing different colors and form. Some had cat-like irises, others had yellow or reddish sclerotia, others showed signs of blindness... Along with the eyes and mouths, the "head" possessed numerous orifices of small size, probably noses and ears, tho Jin found it impossible to difference one from the other.

It continually convulsed and shrieked, it’s members popping, breaking and extending, it’s features bubbling, changing ubications and reconstructing... With it’s members constantly flailing aimlessly, it was bound to reach the limits of the sigil, situated in the center of the gigantic Blood Rune, from time to time. Each of this, a blood-red spark would appear on the air, and the creature would retire the now incinerated or burnt member.

It’s formation had been as fascinating as it was horrifying. After dealing with the other three sacrifices, quickly and as painlessly as possible, the Rune had pulsated, it’s function activating, it’s traces brightening and red light glowing. Like extracted with a syringe, blood had started flowing from the bodies, tracing the Rune’s form, and converging in the center. At the same time, the circles around the bodies (including the just recently painted one) had slowly started building energy. Little by little, they had started melting the bodies into a liquid puddle. First the eyes, then the skin, then organs, tissues and muscles, and lastly the bones. It all had followed the same path as the blood.

Honestly, he couldn’t blame the old man for averting his gaze. He hadn’t. This was his plan, his choice, his responsibility. And, of course, his fault.  _Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa_ as the Confiteor said.

And, truth be told, he had seen worst.

"Young sire..." The old man had always been too good at reading him.

He shoots him a smile. "Time for you to leave, old geezer. The rest is my responsibility."

He however seems hesitant. "Young sire... Are you...?"

Jin turns again toward the thing. Truly, that was a miserable and pathetic existence. "My emotional state will not compromise the operation." The old man’s expression remains worried. Jin abandons the impersonal and professional tone. "This is the chance I’ve been looking for. Observing the effects this will have on the creature will finally show whether or not is it worthwhile to continue that line of investigation." Since it had started to appear a great number of Black Doors, just a little after he had arrived at the city, this had offered a great deal of opportunities to learn more about The Void’s inhabitants. A particular characteristic of them had interested Jin. However, he had his suspicions that it was a dead end. Allowing the creature to feed on a homunculus formed by the concentration of three healthy humans would allow to recover more extensive data. However, Jin would rather make the experiment more dangerous and rewarding. Adding a powerful and talented mage to the mix, the result would be much more spectacular and interesting. And that was all that mattered. "No matter how disgusting the methods may be, the result is all that matters. Do not forget, this is just a necessary step towards a bigger goal."

The old man’s expression becomes resigned and determined. "It is as you say... It is." He pats him softly in the back. "Don’t be reckless, young sire. This will be a dangerous fight."

Jin nods and the old man leaves.

Albeit the noises of the homunculus, the park is silent.

A voice speaks in his mind.

_"Don’t be reckless... Hah! That guy really is a hopeful idiot!"_

Jin doesn’t bother to keep the answer in his mind and speaks. "What can I say? History does tend to repeat itself..."

The voice chuckles and sighs, tone melancholic.  _"Oh, yes... Those were good days..."_ However, it then changes to his usual cheerful demeanor.  _"You won’t mind if I participate a bit in this fight? It’s been a while since we got to face an interesting prey."_

"Sure, knock yourself out."

In good spirits, the voice laughs.  _"Thanks, partner!"_ It then remains silent for a few seconds and then sighs.  _"Good spirits... Was that a pun, partner?"_

Jin laughs. "No, no. I would never step so low."

Hidden in the bushes, waiting for the cover of night and under a Vail, the two partners talk. Only one of them is heard.

 ----------------------------------------------------------

Sans rings the doorbell.

...

He rings again.

...

Dammit.

Granted, he could knock the door down, but...

He knocks two times on the door.

...

He pulls out his phone.

"knoc knoc"

...

He speaks. "sweetheart, i can hear your breath at the other side."

...

His phone buzzes. "whos there"

He smiles and answers out loud. "a door."

His phone buzzes again. "a door who?"

"a-door-able is what you are, pretty girl."

Muffled by the door, but he can hear a soft laughter.

"sweetheart, can i come in?"

...

He sighs. "very well. it’s kay. if ya change your mind-"

Suddenly she unlocks the door. She’s wearing the same things as this morning... But now with with a messy hair and a red eyes.

She’s been crying.

SHE’SBEENCRYING.

"Sans I-"

He picks her up, making her shriek. Ignoring her protests, he carries her to the sofa (closing the door with a light gravity push, just in case). There, he carefully leaves her on it, still ignoring the train of insults coming his way from that gorgeous mouth. FOCUS SANS.

Quickly, he grabs a blanket and makes a Kate burrito (winning even more insults and making her UGH WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE SO CUTE BLUSHING).

"be right back."

He goes to the kitchen and starts preparing two cups of hot chocolate.

Done, he tastes it. It’ll work.

He brings the cups to the living room, puts them on the table and sits besides Kate.

"and, now, i am yours for the rest of the day."

She stares at him for a few seconds, then covers her face with the blanket and giggles.

SO. CUTE.

He nods to himself. Well done Sans, well done.

Just as he is about to pick his cup SHE PUTS HER HEAD ON HIS SHOULDER.

Oh dammit. Now HE is blushing.

Kate nuzzles a bit agaisnt his shoulder. JESUS. He can feel his Soul throbbing in his chest.

They stay like that for a bit.

Then...

"Sans...?"

Her voice comes as a whisper, frail but warm.

"yeah, sweetheart?"

She keeps silent for half a minute.

When he thinks she isn’t going to answer...

"I think I love you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...
> 
> That was depressing...
> 
> Also, sorry about no Jojoke at the last chapter.
> 
> Man, this is so depressing, that is almost suicide-inducing... It’s almost like a HIGHWAY TO HELL.  
> I’m kidding btw, that was a Jojoke.


	12. UPDATE! (Not a chapter, sorry)

So... University is coming up.

I’m gonna start classes in nothing, and I honestly don’t know how that’ll affect my updates. So, if at some point I stay a long ass time without writing anything, I apologize. That said, I am not leaving this story. I once already was without updating for like three months, but that was due to me developing a block. About which I apologize as well.

I want to thank absolutely everyone who reads my story. 1000 hits. Man, I... Can’t believe it! I don’t think my shitty story deserves so much attention.

Anyways, thanks a lot guys, you all warm my heart. Also, I wanna say thank you to Tabathie, a fellow author of AO3. She has helped me a lot through rough times and she means the world to me. Always at your orders, Little Boss.

Sorry for this "fake" chapter XD. Expect me to update once a week or once every two weeks! Unless, you know... Classes and shit.

 

I love ya all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I almost forgot. Taba and I have been writing something together. It’s a really bad fic, where our OCs (Kat and Jin) date each other. IT’S GOLDEN TRASH AND WE ARE SUPER INVESTED. If ya feel like reading blegh romance, depressing stuff or meeting an alternate version of my dear white haired asshole baby, do go and check out [We’re Either Idiots or Geniouses, But We Should Hang Out.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11982594/chapters/27104250/)


	13. Filler 1: Anniversaries!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooooooooooooo...
> 
> This ain’t a chapter... Again...  
> Look, listen, I... I am sorry.  
> I am being slow as fuck. True be told, I have barely started with the chapter. Why? Well, I just haven’t been feeling like it. Sorry.
> 
> Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, least I have this! Three short scenes!  
> In memory of Undertale’s second anniversary, I have done three scenes with "anniversary" as main them. Each happens on a different time. It is short and not very good, but, hey, it’s filler (tho canon). What did you expect?

Frisk shivers a bit. They adjust their coat and make sure to take a long sip from the coffee. Which turns out not to be a very good idea. Ouch.

They hear a laugh besides them. Sans, wearing a fuzzy jumper, thick trousers and snow boots. "ya cold, kid? it just goes right through me."

They feel a little smile on their lips. "Like the coffee, I suppose."

They both laugh. Hanging out with Sans was easy. Just make jokes and he'll keep the conversation going. He was awesome. They almost blush remembering the obvious crush they had on him when they first arrived at the Underground. My, were they dumb.

And talking about the Underground... "It's been a year, huh?"

Sans takes a long sip, and answers with a smile. "yep. one year and i still can't thank ya enough, kid." They keep on walking on the snow in silence for a bit. "the girls are happy. my bro is happy. even the buck of bolts is happy."

Frisk stays silent for a bit. They speak softly. "Are you happy, Sans?"

Sans flashes them a big smile. "i'm getting there, kid. i really am."

Frisk responds mirroring that smile. They don't feel happy. They feel... Guilty. What did they feel so guilty about? "Sans..." They stare at the ground. "Do you think... That even the worst person can change...?"

\--------------------

Jin stares at the moon.

The calm waves reach just below his feet, sit on the edge of the port. He has a half-empty bottle of wine on the side.

Jin stares at the moon. Then, he speaks softly. "Hi guys. It's been a while."

The wind sounds softly on the stone port. Not a soul at sight. Just him, the sea and the moon. "This last years have been... Good." A small smile appears. "Really good. I've met amazing people. A... Family of shorts. Like you guys were..."

The waves keep going. Calm. Relentless. "I'm going to Ebbot tomorrow." He sighs, tired. "I'm going to do a lot of horrible things. And I don't know if they will be worth it."

The moon shines. Bright. Beautiful. "But, I will do my best to be happy. So, don't worry about me." He gets ups. Picking the bottle, he drinks half of it. Then, he lets the rest fall to the water. "See you guys next year. I love you all."

With that, he turns around and starts walking.

Strangely, the moon, the waves and the wind... He gets the strange feeling... That they are whispering.

"We love you too."

\--------------------

Confetti flies into the air.

You blink, staring at the anthropomorphic rabbit that was your boss. She smiles devilishly and puts both hands against her hips. "What? Ya thought I wasn't gonna give ya anything for yer first month here?"

You sigh. Man, she is just the sweetest. "Boss, I assure you that it is completely unne-"

"Don't give me that bullshit, dumbo." Her smile widens. "Kate, ya've been working here for a month." She takes out a bottle from under the table and puts it on it. "Least let me invite ya to a round."

Maaaaan, she's just the sweetest. You puff, bit it's obvious you've lost. "Fucking... Fiiiiiiine."

You sit on the other side and she pulls you both a generous glass of... Orange juice. You raise an eyebrow. She shrugs. "I don't drink. Gotta be a responsible mom. By the way, drop the "boss" shit. Call me Beth."

"I... Will try to..." Yaaaaaay, being fucking awkward. She laughs and takes a sip. You take one too. Damn! This shit tastes good.

Beth's face becomes serious. "So, how have ya been? After what happened..."

"I'm fine." Yeah, minus the nightmares. "Doctors say I was lucky." More like a miracle. You smile reassuringly. "Besides, between managing to meet someone and you giving me this job, I'm feeling a lot better."

Her smile turns devilish again. "Ahah... Yer handsome pal..."

You feel yourself blushing. God fucking dammit! "Beth, we are just friends!"

She laughs and raises her glass. "For the first great month!"

You smile and raise yours. "Of many to come!"

Definitely. Your future looks really good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, blah blah blah... Thanks a lot for reading! I love you all!
> 
> Chapter should be posted this week.
> 
> Also, thanks to Toby Fox. You created a wonderful game. Sorry I made such a shitty fic about it. Undertale is my favorite game. It made me laugh, smile and cry. It’s a wonder.  
> I’m a bit late, but...  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY UNDERTALE!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re reading this, then you either have just read the whole thing or have managed to discover that you can scroll down.
> 
> Assuming the latter: Good job.
> 
> Also, if you wanna send me something or just stalk me, this is my *NEW* tumblr (I still have 0 fucking idea of how this works, have patience with me): https://mejustanotherfagg0t.tumblr.com/
> 
> More than 100 hits... Man, you guys are a bunch of crazy dorks. AND I LOVE ALL YOU FOR IT!
> 
> More than 300 now... WTF IS EVEN GOING ON?! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!


End file.
